


Fiancé For a Week✔︎ (𝙺𝚞𝚛𝚘𝚘 𝚡 𝚁𝚎𝚊𝚍𝚎𝚛)

by Sakusasonly_germ



Category: Haikyuu!!, ハイパープロジェクション演劇「ハイキュー!!」| Hyper Projection Play "Haikyuu!!" RPF
Genre: Alternate Universe, Cross-Posted on Wattpad, Drama, F/M, Fluff, Haikyuu Week, Harems, LGBTQ Themes, Lemon, M/M, Marriage Proposal, Multi, Other, Romance, Smut, mature themes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-02
Updated: 2021-03-13
Packaged: 2021-03-15 04:48:10
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 61
Words: 83,329
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29803155
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sakusasonly_germ/pseuds/Sakusasonly_germ
Summary: ☁︎︎☁︎︎ " You are the love that I never knew I wanted. You had my heart before I could say no."After his family starts poking around in his life, the pressure is on for the race to inherit the family fortune. The gag is, he has to be married for at least a week. Desperate, Kuroo decides to begin his ultimate idea. Firstly, find a girl fortunate enough to be his wife. Who just so happens to be a familiar face.☁︎︎☁︎︎
Relationships: Akaashi Keiji & Kozume Kenma, Akaashi Keiji & Kuroo Tetsurou, Akaashi Keiji/Bokuto Koutarou, Akaashi Keiji/Bokuto Koutarou/Kozume Kenma/Kuroo Tetsurou, Akaashi Keiji/Bokuto Koutarou/Kuroo Tetsurou, Akaashi Keiji/Bokuto Koutarou/Kuroo Tetsurou/Tsukishima Kei, Akaashi Keiji/Kozume Kenma, Akaashi Keiji/Kuroo Tetsurou, Akaashi Keiji/Oikawa Tooru, Akaashi Keiji/Reader, Bokuto Koutarou/Kuroo Tetsurou, Bokuto Koutarou/Kuroo Tetsurou/Sawamura Daichi, Bokuto Koutarou/Kuroo Tetsurou/Terushima Yuuji, Bokuto Koutarou/Oikawa Tooru, Bokuto Koutarou/Reader, Bokuto Koutarou/Tsukishima Kei, Hinata Shouyou & Kageyama Tobio, Hinata Shouyou & Kozume Kenma, Hinata Shouyou/Kageyama Tobio, Hinata Shouyou/Kozume Kenma, Hinata Shouyou/Kozume Kenma/Kuroo Tetsurou, Hinata Shouyou/Kuroo Tetsurou, Hinata Shouyou/Tsukishima Kei, Kozume Kenma & Kuroo Tetsurou, Kozume Kenma/Kuroo Tetsurou, Kozume Kenma/Oikawa Tooru, Kozume Kenma/Reader, Kuroo Tetsurou/Oikawa Tooru, Kuroo Tetsurou/Original Female Character(s), Kuroo Tetsurou/Reader, Kuroo Tetsurou/Sawamura Daichi, Kuroo Tetsurou/Sugawara Koushi, Kuroo Tetsurou/Tsukishima Kei, Kuroo Tetsurou/Yaku Morisuke, Terushima Yuuji/Reader
Comments: 11
Kudos: 11





	1. 𒊹︎𝙿𝚊𝚛𝚝 𝙾𝚗𝚎𒊹︎

**Author's Note:**

> ☁︎︎. 𝚃𝚑𝚊𝚗𝚔 𝚢𝚘𝚞!  
> Hello everyone! Before you read this story there are a few things you should know !
> 
> I have made other Haikyuu based books so if you can please check them out but note they aren't really connected with this one. Anyways, I'd still really appreciate it if you show love over there as well since it keeps me very motivated to write.
> 
> Okay, here are a few other things you should know:
> 
> 1\. I do not own ANY of the photos I use and I will give credits if I know the artist so that they get proper reconition for their amazing work. Side note: if I don't then it's probably because so many people reposted that I don't know who to credit
> 
> 2\. There may be some minor spelling errors and yes, they bother me too.
> 
> 3\. Some times there will be sound! It enhances the experience so if you can wear headphones
> 
> 4\. Favorites, and comments are taken to heart and it is only one click of a button to support <3
> 
> 5\. THE READER IS A GIRL OC but.... you can change the pronouns if you'd want to. I would like to write her in as a girl because I mostly write for females.
> 
> That's it! Let's begin....

6:30 am

Today. Today would be one extra long day. I don't think I've ever even thought of what I'm about to do before but I have to admit, no matter how you look at it I'll benfit from this. Both ways. The other, umm well does it actually matter? She'll get to "fall in love" and I'll be able to inherit all that money. Ah yes, the money.

Kuroo's head lifts up from his college textbook with observing eyes that bounce from each side of the room in hopes of catching sight of someone he deemed as interesting. Interesting enough to spend a whole ass week with in a mansion. Someone he thought he could marry. Being that this class was one of the top ones he could possibly take, Kuroo had already finished three weeks worth of class notes and homework in just two days. His professor couldn't teach him anything he didn't already know. Perks of being a wealthy genius, he thought with a small smirk appearing on his face. He glanced at the time with adoring eyes hoping that when the bell rings, he would be able to pick from the litter of girls in here. He of course thought about choosing a male but it was too risky. Marrying a guy would get sort of tiring and plus none of the ones in here fit what he was looking for.

In short, they were all super straight. Understandable.

As if to add further pressure his phone chimes with a text from none other than a rowdy sliver haired friend that he tried his best to keep in contact with. With a small sigh Kuroo tugs out his phone and slides his finger to accept the call. "Hey, hey, hey!! What're you up to bro?" The voice on the other side boomed through the phone and Kuroo makes a face that he hides by chewing on the end of his pencil a habit he'd grown quite a fan of. "Bokuto." He says simply, his legs resting on top of someone elses chair. They look back with a glare and he makes the same face causing them to turn back around timidly. Worked everytime. "I'm in class dude." Kuroo rolls his eyes before he begins speaking again.

"And for starters I'm pretty busy right now so if it's not important-" That's when the old friend sparked his interest. "It is actually! You know Akaashi right, well I know that he has a sister. I think she goes to our college too." Bokuto laughs over the phone, seeming to be conversing with Akaashi now.

After the two of them hit it off, Kuroo was more than happy for them but relationship advice was something he felt he could do without. Even they decided to come to this college. They were also the best of the best. Firstly, love wasn't one of his many talents nor gifts. Secondly, it was easy to tell someone about love than to actually do. Especially when you already found your soul mate.

Although he wouldn't dare say it to Bokuto, he and Akaashi were perfect for each other and it lowkey urked him. Not because they were together but because he knew that even if he wouldn't want to be "all in love" he still wished he had someone like that to spend time with. "You still there bro?" The voice asked from the phone snapping Kuroo from his daze. "Yes and I'm way too busy with this family stuff so I'll just, f- figure this out on my own. You know me, I don't want to mess with anyone related to Akaashi. Relationships don't work for people like me." The other side on the phone grows quiet before Bokuto speaks up, his voice once again booming through the phone.

"I can see that pal! You're a dog when it comes to the ladies so I guess you're safe for now. I'm surprised your old days haven't caught up to you. Have you talked to Mei?" (Mei, Kuroo's ex girlfriend. Broke up with her in front of her friends. Not a very smart idea but she kind of annoyed him.) Kuroo merely chuckled, with a light sigh following. "Oh the twin? No, no I didn't. I'm not sure we'd last in conversation before she chops my dick off. How was I supposed to know her sister looked just like her?" A laugh errupts from the other side of the phone and again Kuroo begins to chuckle.

His friend was quite entertaining when he wanted to be. "You are so dirty. I can't say I envy you but hey, you grab all the ladies so this little "quest of yours" will be a slice of cake." Bokuto again laughs knowing the truth. Kuroo's relationships don't last more than 24 hours. It's always something that he disliked or did wrong.

Girls were his weakness. There's so many. So many. "See now that's my problem." Kuroo sits back his arm going behind his head as the other held the phone.

Kuroo had strong arms since he still trained having been on the Volleyball team here as well. Even in that he was ahead of everyone. He knew his teamates were sick of him but still, he didn't care. "My problem is that I've been with just about anyone and everyone and yet I still haven't found someone capable of with standing the 24 test. How am I supposed to get that fortune if I can't even get married?"

"Maybe don't cheat?" Bokuto suggests and as he said that Kuroo's face shifted to disgust. Still he kept his tone calm.

"Hey Bokuto? You're really not helping my case much buddy." Just then, the bell rings above his head and Kuroo looks over at the crowd of his peers heading straight for the door. As they pass his eyes scan the crowd for someone, anyone different. Please. His head turns lazily his eyes not catching anyone in specific except for a girl carrying what looks like a heavy bag. Way too heavy for her to carry.

On the bag, it had something eteched into it maybe a name or something. That's when he decided to make his move and boy was he in for a surprise. That's when he decided to make his move and boy was he in for a surprise "Hey do you need-" "I don't. I've got it." She says not making eye contact with him at all. It catches him off guard as he stood there towering over her. She tugs the backpack onto her shoulder and it looked more like a ball and chain on her small shoulders. "Hey, I don't think you'll make it very-" "Did you not hear me or something?"

Woah, what was this? Some kind of sick joke? Just like that, she moved past him walking with her head down. She had dark hair and one or two beauty marks on those small shoulders of hers. Interestingly enough, he wanted to know her name.. How did she not care that he was there. The school's most wealthy and hottest boy right in front of her. And yet she doesn't even blink in his direction. Fun. Kuroo held his backpack tightly still hearing a muffled voice inside of his pocket. It was Bokuto still rambling on and on. In a daze Kuroo lifts the phone out of his pocket to speak into it before hanging up.

"Bokuto? What'd you say his sister's name was?"

"Why? You changed your mind or something?"

"No, no. I think I just met her."


	2. 𒊹︎𝙿𝚊𝚛𝚝 𝚃𝚠𝚘𒊹︎

After his first class Kuroo was busy as it was with volleyball. At pratice he was always there on time, already warming up before anyone else. He tugged on his uniform in the locker room before deciding to take a seat and think. He had time right? It's not like he had to find someone today it would be foolish to just pick and choose like that. But money made people foolish. Money got him off. If he could do this one thing before all his younger siblings then he would have all of that fortune. To himself.

Kuroo had his hands resting between his thighs as he sat quietly thinking his plans over. He had barely gotten his uniform on before there's a knock on the locker room door. Kuroo stood up and opened it expecting to meet either Akaashi or Bokuto but instead, his eyes had to trail down to see whoever it was. Right on the money was the girl from earlier.  
  
  


She had this bored look on her face but when he met her eyes her cheeks told something her mouth did not. Kuroo tried to hide a snicker but it comes out and he clears his throat to hide it. "We could stare all day. I don't mind the view but may I ask why you are here?"  
  
  


The girl stood there, not responding to the words he spoke but physically he could see it written all over her. No matter how cold she appeared to be she was like anyone else. Immediately he scratched her from his mind but when she spoke he began to reconsider. "I brought Akaashi his change of clothes. He left it in my car."

Just then it clicked inside of his mind. Of course. She even looks like her brother.

Twins? No that would be too much bad luck for him.  
  


"Kai won't be here for another ten minutes. Leave it on the bench." Kuroo extends a muscular arm to the bench he was just sitting on and then turns back to her with a light smile.

"Wouldn't mind if you stayed too."  
  
  


"Shut up." She said, brushing past him just barely grazing his bare skin. He liked that. This was kind of fun. Neatly she placed his clothes in a small pile before taking off a necklace that she had on and then placing it on top.

Kuroo couldn't help but look over at her and notice how much she really cared for her brother. He wasn't sure if he admired that or not since he and his siblings were the complete opposite.  
  
  


"What's that?" He asked, folding his arms in thought. She turned her head his way not totally meeting his eyes. "Why do you want to know?" The girl said coldly before going back to her moment alone. "Just asking. Unless it's like witch craft or some shit."

He looked away indifferently before he heard it. It played out in his ears before it stopped. She laughed. She did. He heard it. Hesitantly he began to laugh too, rubbing the back of his neck exposing more muscle. Not intentionally but hey things were in his favor right now. "What's so funny?" He asked confidently and when she speaks it goes away.  
  
  


"You think you're funny. That's all." She folded her arms just as he did, her eyebrow arching and he took it as a sign of her challenging him. Girls didn't do that. They just didn't. "I hate to break it to you short stack but I know I'm funny. Even without paying people to laugh."

With that last sentence he swore he could see a smile break onto her face but instead of calling her out he just smirked.  
  
  


"I'm so serious." He said, raising an eyebrow. She mocked him and made the same expression. What a-, humorus personality. (He hates it).  
  
  


He wasn't used to this at all. Just as silence settled inside the locker room a familiar voice nearly scares him out his own skin.

"Kuroo." Someone said flatly causing him to move away from the door. When he finally got his calm back, he hoped they didn't see him freak so easily. "Akaashi! Hey man.."  
  


Kuroo glances over at the girl and then back at him. "Akaashi, she was um dropping off your clothes. You know I wouldn't let her in unless she had a very good reason to be here."  
  
  


Akaashi merely shrugs going over to hug his sister. This was the most affection he'd witnessed between siblings. So he stood just letting them carry on. He couldn't wait for it to be over.  
  
  


"How was school?" She asked him and he sighs wearily, before patting her back. "Good. Bokuto kept the class laughing. How was yours?" With his back facing Kuroo he couldn't see it but there was something in her eyes that made Kuroo fear for what she was going to say. "Oh it was okay. Except..."  
  
  


A smile.  
  
  
  


Such an evil smile.  
  
  
  


Kuroo looked away, already preparing himself to be found out. Except...it doesn't come.  
  
  


"Except?" Akaashi asks the curve in his tone showing that he was truly invested in the conversation. "Except I think Kuroo is in my class. He was trying to help me carrying my bag but I didn't know he was so kind." The words sounded as if they came through gritted teeth. Maybe she changed her mind. Still it caused his face to heat up.  
  
  


"Kuroo?" Akaashi asks pulling away from the hug finally, his eyes meeting Kuroo's. "Thanks. I know my sister doesn't have many guy friends so I'm glad you two got along." Akaashi smiles, but it didn't seem sweet. Kind of like a threating one. Which Kuroo completely understood. She was off limits.


	3. 𒊹︎𝙿𝚊𝚛𝚝 𝚃𝚑𝚛𝚎𝚎𒊹︎

2:30 pm Pratice was just begining to wind down and honestly, Kuroo was more than ready to finish up here and have more time to meditate on the fact that this was millions of dollars he could have. He was already well off but that was due to his own work and stacking up. This would be so life changing. Kuroo walked over to his water bottle and sprayed some of it in his mouth, a few drops dripping off his chin. He used his shirt to wipe it but before he could Akaashi hands him a towel. The two exchange thankful glances before taking a seat look down at the court from the bleachers. Really no one was supposed to be up there but the three of them got away with almost anything and everything. They both sat in silence watching as his sister goes and sets for some of the guys. Without asking he could tell it was bothering Akaashi.

A lot. "What's with the jewlery?" He says and Akaashi's face doesn't seem to really change. "It's for good luck."

"You believe in that?" He asks and when he see's Akaashi's eyes he could tell he was serious. "And anyways you seem a bit on edge today." "It's my sister's first day as a fill in for our manager and you know how that goes." "Okay man you can't kill everyone who finds her just the slightest bit attractive. That would be mass murder." Kuroo says running a hand through his own head of hair.

Akaashi merely grumbles a frown deeply placed onto his mouth. "I know that. I wish she'd just choose a guy so I won't have to keep guessing. It's unsettling." With the last words he stood up almost cursing a guy out for stepping on her shoes, the necklace that the girl had left for him around his neck. " With the last words he stood up almost cursing a guy out for stepping on her shoes, the necklace that the girl had left for him around his neck "I know that, but are you sure she even wants a boyfriend ?" Kuroo says and his friend's eyes meet his in a glare. Kuroo merely yawns brushing him off.

"What's that supposed to mean?"

It kind of stirred Kuroo to see that. How protective can someone get? Although he knew the feeling, Kuroo didn't have any sisters to protect. Just two brothers who were a little over a year younger than he was. Watching Akaashi go mama bear on something so little, scared him. Especially since a girl like her could be trouble. "Well I'm just saying that wouldn't she want to um, have fun all the time? From what I can tell she likes the chase, you know?"

"Shes certainly isn't anything like you, Kuroo. She has to settle down. I can't bare watching all of those idiots drool over her. At least you don't." He gives Kuroo a firm nod as if that was the period at the end of his sentence. "No need for hostility. I was only saying-" "You were trying to say my sister is a hoe?" His eyebrows arch causing Kuroo's cheeks to burn.

"No, that's not what I was saying. I was just observing that's all. Plus I'm even interested in her at all." She was really pretty. The way she walked and talked. How she twirled her hair on her finger. She was naturally attractive. Anyone who thought she wasn't was plain blind and no matter how much he wanted to keep his eyes off of her, he couldn't. Anything she did drew his attention. This whole married thing just wouldn't work though. Akaashi would never stand for it. But maybe, if she naturally fell for him then he'd have no choice but to accept it.

That is what he wanted after all. For her to settle down. Kuroo knew Akaashi too well. He'd do anything for his sister.

Kuroo rubbed his chin in thought, looking at her from where he sat. As if she could read minds she turned in his direction a wink catching his gaze until she fully turns around from being chased by the boys who wanted the ball from her hands. Akaashi was already cussing out about three of them at a time. He had to admit it, she was different.

"Haa..ha." "Hmm "Hmm...what a teaser." He says with a small laugh to himself.

Getting up from the bleachers he decided to head over there to Bokuto who was holding Akaashi's sister from trying anything else. His friends as of right now looked pretty stupid. Kuroo would never jepordize his image for love. Not even a second thought. He walked with his head held high as he positioned himself on his side of the net.

The girl, stalked over in his direction holding the volleyball in her hands. "You ready?" She asks in a voice that Kuroo was sure she knew how he'd take it.

Still, he did his best to ignore her. All he gave her was nod as the ball launched from her hands landing right in his hands. With all the force he had left the ball goes flying on the other side with a dangerous boom. Everyone's shoes stopped squeaking as they stopped and stared.

Amazingly enough the ball was dented. He was still low and his hands were on his knees as he wiped just the tiniest drip of sweat off his forehead.

He could feel all eyes on him. They were stunned. Kuroo always had power but as of now he had gotten better and better over time. His teamates sometimes had troubles keeping up with him but when it was game time, they relied on everyone to score the points. It didn't matter whether they envied him or not. He was captain and Bokuto was co captain. Akaashi was ace and so on and so forth. Kuroo's head turns in her direction and her eyes said it all. The reflection of the light in her blue eyes. They looked like glass. He knew one thing though, she was getting reeled in.

"Kuroo that was so damn good!" Bokuto howls with a jump into the air. Kuroo waves a humble hand in the air reassuring him that it was nothing much. "We need to do that quick attack Thursday. They won't be expecting that much power!!" Again he attempts to quiet him down. Still all eyes were on him. "I need everyone to flow smoothly the day of the game. No mistakes. We're a blood line-" "We flow as one!" They all repeat instantly nearly surprising Kuroo. He nods with a small smile.

"Good. Glad we all understand each other. Shai, you need to pratice drills and Iwa practice sets." Kuroo had no problems calling out errors. Not when he could perfect them in each indivisual. Studying from afar the only female in here had her eyes on him. It made him laugh on the inside since she probably had no idea what she was getting herself into. Well, possibly. He hadn't thought about it for sure.

All he really knew was that whatever he had to do to get that inheritance money, he'd do it.


	4. 𒊹︎𝙿𝚊𝚛𝚝 𝙵𝚘𝚞𝚛𒊹︎

On campus, usually there would be seperate dorms for boys and girls. At this college in particular they were just that. Seperation. Less crime rates. It didn't matter to Kuroo though since he didn't even live on campus. Neither did the two love birds that were following close behind him. They were talking but it went in one ear and out the other for Kuroo. Beside him, was the same girl that he still hadsn't bother to ask her name. Still, Kuroo kept his head up high studying the trees and paths before him. Of course she notices, and pushes her lips aside before grumbling something.

"Stupid homework. Stupid school. Stupid class." She appeared to not even be considering that he might be listening and she continues. "I absolutely cannot stand Advance Enviornmental Science. That stupid teacher just talks all the time and nothing good comes out of that fat mouth of his." Angrily, she blew a peice of her hair out of her face before she turns to Kuroo with a glare.

"Of course you wouldn't understand, since you could pay him off for good grades." This was enough to make Kuroo loose his moment of peace. It was very hard to get under his skin at most times but her, she had her ways. He stopped in his tracks putting a hand out to stop her aswell. Still she managed to run into his arm almost tripping over her heels. "Hey!" Was all that came out of her mouth before Kuroo took a deep breath.

At this point he was ultimately pissed off. "I don't think you're that rude of a person so I have to know that what I just heard actually came out of your mouth." He glared down at her and for a second her face falters from confusion to disdain. "You heard me correctly." Breathe. Just breathe.

She doesn't know how hard you worked.

Don't lose it. Breathe.

"And I'd say that to be at the top of the class meant you cheated your way up there."

Okay. Now lose it.

"Well..." He laughs out of pure resentment. By now Akaashi and Bokuto have heard the conversation.

"For your information little girl, I don't have to cheat on anything. I got here on pure talent unlike you who was only accepted because of your brother's hard work. I don't see anything worth looking at or honorable about your reputation. All you are is eye candy and that is just the simple truth. Maybe if you would close your fat mouth just like you asked of others, then maybe you'd be a bit more pleasant than a sour lemon." Kuroo took a deep breath before a light smile breaks onto his face.

"Of course maybe that was a bit too much for your tiny brain to handle? Don't worry I could tutor you if you'd like. Although I don't think It'd help too much." She stood there, bag and all with the same glare that was there before he'd even said anything. Something about that look, that cold dead look made him doubt that anything he said actually gotten through to her. But he didn't have that much time to think before a fist collides with his jaw.

All he could do was blink and there he was, as angry as ever. Bokuto rushed over ripping him off before Akaashi could hit again. Knowing that he went a little too hard on her, he accepted the hit with only a deep and bored sigh.

"Akaashi, when will you learn that your temper solves nothing?"

"If you don't leave her alone YOU'RE DEAD! YOU HEAR ME? DEAD!" His voice faded out as Bokuto pulled him away and for those few seconds she still stood there looking Kuroo up and down before simply turning to leave.

"I think you need all the help you can give out. Professor."

Completely dumbfounded Kuroo sat there holding his jaw. Damn Akaashi punches hard not hard enough to break a jaw but it still was a little painful to say the least. With that he walked home to his studio apartment, opening the door with the simple scan of his id. He disliked living on campus but he had to admit at home wasn't any better. Parents such burdens. Once inside he easily tugs off his shoes and tie, and then goes into the kitchen to wash his hands. It was quiet in the home, only windows covered by curtains and a tiny black cat peering at him from the staircase.

He could see it even with his back turned. "Tiger? Come on over here." He said as if the cat could understand him. Flicking the water off of his hands he laughs when the cat darts to avoid the water. "Ahh Tiger. It's only water." He laughs bending down to pet his little furry friend. Kuroo's had the little thing for a span of a few months since he found it poking around in a carboard box.

Ever since then, he kept it for himself hoping that if it was a missing family cat that they'd just stop looking. It was pretty selfish he knew but the poor thing was starving and he had grown attached. Kuroo kissed the tiny kitty's nose, earning a soft purr from the cutie. It made him smile inside and out to hear it and he kept it in his arms as he went to prepare a bowl of food for it.

"Okay T, all I have to do is get the milk." Kuroo says petting it between tasks. He placed the bowls of foods onto the floor and then let Tiger go and eat at will. He was a tiny cat, and Kuroo really did spoil him with so many cool toys. It kept him entertained too even if it wasn't meant for humans. He smiled before a yawn escapes his mouth causing his jaw to throb.

Fuck, he whispered to himself immediately holding it to alieve the pain for the moment. Of course hearing his owner's voice, Tiger jumped onto the couch to lick against his face.

"Hey-, come on...I'm sleepy kiddo." He lifted him up to see into his eyes and for a second he could see his reflection in them. "Hey how about this, I shower and then we play with that cool new lazer huh? How's that sound?"

"Pretty pathetic if you ask me." Answers a voice coming down the stairs with a small yawn.

It was his younger brother. Kuroo closed his eyes with a heavy sigh before he began rubbing his temples. His brother of course, walked other to pat Kuroo on the head with a small yet somehow mischievous smile. "Did you forget I had the keys to this place? Listen, I need a favor-"

"No I will not call one of my ex's to date you. They wouldn't want to anyways. I already ruined our last name." There was humor inside of that line that made him laugh. Uneasily his brother laughs as well.

"No, that's not what I was going to ask asshole! I was going to ask if I could sleep here for a while, you know since Mom may or may not have kicked me out." Kaori (K-or-ee) gives him a nervous smile before Kuroo's eyes open. "Finally. Can I ask why?" Kuroo sat up placing Tiger on his lap. "I may or may not have spent Mom's hidden fortune on-"

"No way. You found it?" Kuroo asks in a hushed whisper and his brother nods slowly.

"Yes but I spent it on a bunch of crap." Kaori again smiles hoping to soften the blow.

"What kind of crap Kaori?" Kuroo asked already impaitent with him. There's a silence before he has to ask again. "What kind of crap?!"

"Magazines. Sorry *Porn Magazines."

"Oh my fucking god."


	5. 𒊹︎𝙿𝚊𝚛𝚝 𝙵𝚒𝚟𝚎𒊹︎

"Why the hell would you even- did you think you weren't going to get caught?!" Kuroo whispers harshly out of annoyment. He hated when people were stupid for no reason. Kaori seems to be one of those said people.  
  
  


"I dunno! I just thought about the pictures is all. That was enough motivation to buy a life time supply." His brother did his best to defend himself but he could tell that it damn sure was not working. So he braced himself. He closed his eyes as he flinched but he stays like that for a few good seconds.  
  


"What are you doing?" Kuroo says moving closer to see if his eyes were actually closed. "Preparing for pain."  
  
  


"Why?" Kuroo says, tapping him on the forehead. "Well, dad-"  
  
  


"Dad isn't here." Kuroo said for him, pulling him into an head lock so that he could mess with his hair. Although he would never admit it, having Kaori around was like how it used to be. Carefree and fun. Now he's all grown up. Seventeen, wow has time flew. The last time they ever really spoke to each other was about ten years ago but now in the current few years they've been reunited and all it took was a death.  
  
  


Kaori struggled to get out of Kuroo's grip, as he tugged and laughed at what used to be so much fun. Now it was more of an annoying thing to do.  
  
  


"Stop it!" He says, resisting any more contact with him. Kuroo listens and lets go only to sit back covering his face letting Kaori catch his breath. "You-, know I hate being tickled." The younger brother huffs with a small but tired smile. Kuroo rolls his eyes before breaking into a similar one. "I just wanted to-...never mind." Just like that, the smile fades.  
  
  


Deep down it bothered him that he couldn't say what he meant. It was still kind of hard communicating with someone from so long ago. The wounds are still fresh but to Kaori those wounds have healed. Different stages in life and at different places. It didn't help that Kuroo was seperated from him and the rest of his brothers for so long after the messy divorce.  
  
  


Their mom took Kaori and him only. The rest of them had the misfortune of living with their dad. Now that he's nothing but ashes, the only good thing that came out of him despite Kuroo and his brothers was his money. That's all that really mattered to him. As long as he got paid for his suffering it would all be worth it.  
  
  


"Hey, Kao (Kah-oh)?" Kuroo asks getting up from the couch. His head lifts up from the low state it was in to meet his brothers with hopeful eyes. In truth, Kaori valued his brother's input since he felt like he had to live up to him. Being an only child for a long time, he felt like being around Kuroo was the only way to prove he deserves to be his brother.  
  
  


"Ye-, yeah?" He asks, searching Kuroo's eyes. "Watch Tiger for me, I think I need some air. He's already been fed just give him attention." He instructs before heading upstairs to pull on his jogging clothes. From all the way up there he could head Kaori's reponse. "Uh-, Okay..it looks like it will rain soon so-" He stops.  
  
  


"Just saying." He says after, petting Tiger on the head. Kuroo waited for a second to grab his water bottle and then head outside to the cool misty air. This was the best weather for running to him since it wasn't too hot but it also was nearly night time. That's the best time if you can help it. To think and see all the random lights flood the Earth.

  
  
  
Kuroo thought about asking Kaori to join him but instead he pushes that thought away.  
  
  


Kuroo was still running, keeping a great pace as his eyes wondered around Japan. So many familar places and yet it still feels like seeing it for the first time. Stores with big signs, flashing lights from buildings far away and cars busy heading to whereever they were going. Kuroo noted that he was lucky he got to do this without having to worry about creeps.  
  
  


That thought made him feel some kind of sympathy for all the girls who couldn't do the things he did and in his mind all he could think of was that girl. Damn it, he whispered to himself running a bit more faster to get rid of those thoughts.  
  
  


But they still stuck to his head.

  
  
  
Regardless of all the peace around him Kuroo still found himself struggling to keep a clear head. This money stuff was weighing on his shoulders and he didn't have any direct plan yet. Nothing concrete. That's what he couldn't stand about the whole _love thing._ Nothing is set in stone. It's not like math where there's a for sure answer. Not like science either.  
  
  


It was a whole other thing that he didn't care to even think about.  
  
  


Now, entertaining that idea for his own sake and personal cravings was easy. Just make up a bunch of lies, tell them what they wanna hear and give it to them. That was as far as he went. Being faithful, was hard but that's just how he's accepted it. Girls are like volleyball, when the right time comes hit it. Once it's over the net then you're done. You've scored.  
  
  


With these thoughts in mind he seemed to have completely forgotten where he was. That is until he saw her. "Again?" He asked himself with an angry huff. Of course she was here. Shes literally everywhere. It's like some kind of curse.  
  
  


The girl sat beside a tree, her back against it and her eyes closed. Is she phsyco or something? Being out this late like this, and with her eyes closed? Maybe Akaashi only knew her as his sister and not as a human being. This was just how she was. How Kuroo saw her. Insane.  
  
  


He stood back pushing his lips aside as he musters up the will to walk over and say something. Without fully knowing he was there her eyes opened to take in who stood before her. Disturbed Kuroo took a step back his face saying more than he did. Genuinely she freaked him out. That familiar pain of throbbing came back, and he held onto his jaw before a mumble of pain errupts from his lips.  
  
  


"What do you want?" She asked, watching as he stepped back a little more before his hands landed at his sides. "Does Akaashi know you're out this late?" Kuroo says bitterly, his eyes pericing through hers. "And if he didn't? Haven't you learned your lesson from earlier? You just can't talk to me now leave before I-"  
  
  


"Before you what? Tell your brother where you really are? Listen, as much as you get on my fucking-"  
  
  


"Did you just curse at me?" She says challenging him to speak any further. He stops sucking in a sharp breath of air before he exhales deeply. "As much as you get on my _last nerve,_ I'd be a bad friend to Akaashi if I left you here."  
  
  


She sat there, her eyes a blazing blue as she gets up tucking her phone into her pocket and taking his hand without another word. It surprised Kuroo to say the least but he wasn't going to meddle any further. It was only a few blocks away to Bokuto's apartment so they would have to walk for a good while. Now's the time to ask her name so it can stop bothering him.  
  
  


"So, um...why this college?" Kuroo asks stuffing his hands into his jogger pockets. She kept walking not speaking until a long second has passed. "Best of the best." She says indifferently, moving a strand of dark hair from her eyes. It was fucking weird how much her and Akaashi were alike. It's almost like they were twins.  
  
  


Same kind of personalites excepts hers is a bit more, unusual.  
  
  


"Yeah same here." Kuroo says settling the conversation with just that. It became tensely silent after that. At times he would catch her looking over at him and he tried his best to avoid looking at her directly. It wasn't that he didn't trust her, he just couldn't trust himself. "You know uh, earlier when we were having that argument, I think you misjudged me."  
  
  


More silence. Great, shes the stubborn type.  
  
  


"I'm not that one filthy rich idiot who pays his way through life no, no. See the way I think, I do things so that I don't have to put up with it later. Think of it as hard work. I do all my assignments almost four hours after they are given to me. On the dot. Everything I've ever done academically has led me here so when you say something so-, erm cruel it really just ticks me off. Because it's ignorant."  
  
  


She folds her arms, shaking hair from her shoulders. Maybe she is listening. "What I'm trying to say is that I'm sorry. For going off on you. I guess you didn't really know me that well huh?" He peers over to her, hoping she'd say something back. "I'm sorry too. But my judgement still stands."  
  
  


"I still think you're one of those rich bastards who think so highly of themselves that they can't see the wrong they are doing."  
  
  


"Where'd you get that from?" He asks her raising an eyebrow.  
  
  


"A long list of girls."


	6. 𒊹︎𝙿𝚊𝚛𝚝 𝚂𝚒𝚡 𒊹︎

"I'm not that bad of a guy." Kuroo says looking down at the cracks with a small yet apparent smirk. Hair fell into his eyes from all his sweating and it lands directly against his forehead.  
  


When his eyes trails up they go from her boots, to her shirt which had a nice kind of hemming maybe self made and then to her face. Her eyes showed something different than before. Maybe she actually found him rather funny.  
  
  


"Not that bad of a guy? There's an iconic line." She merely scoffs before dramatically turning around to continue to lead the way. Kuroo stood up straight his eyes couldnt help but trail down. No touching, he thought to himself following after her shortly.  
  


She moved fast for a little body. Kuroo stood behind her like a skyscraper in the middle of the clouds.  
  
  


He placed a kind hand on her shoulder before leaning in to whisper. "Keep telling yourself that."  
  
  


Almost immediately she smacks him off of her, and flicks him off. He stood back another wave of curiosity coming along. He needed to know her name now.

The house is only a few steps away. The girl was now stepping in puddles for fun, watching the ripples below her hair falling off her shoulders forwards exposing some of her back.  
  
  


She had a tiger drawn onto the nape of her neck and it was in blaring red ink. Maybe that was a sign? No, Kuroo didn't believe in signs but it was hard to ignore this one.  
  


As much as he wanted to ask he believed it would all come to him in due time.  
  


It's like a game of cat and mouse. Even if he did get her to fall for him, the aftermath wouldn't be pretty.  
  
  


She turns to face him holding what looked like a little dandelion in her hands. He nods pretending like he actually cared. "Wow, you're pretty lucky." Lucky to be anywhere near me, he thought to himself but his smile elluded this.  
  
  


"Bull shit. I just stumbled upon it. These things don't really have meaning do they?" With her talking about this she sounded like a little kid. "Of course it does." He lies taking it from her hand and putting it up to her lips.  
  
  


"All you gotta do is blow on it." Kuroo stood before her weilding it out for her to do it. Instead she crushes it. "You are such a pervy liar." She jokes covering her shoulders with her hands. She seemed cold.  
  


If Kuroo had a jacket, would he give it to her? Maybe. No, not really.  
  
  


They make it to the steps of Bokuto's house and with a knock on the door it swings open to Bokuto in what appeared to be a shirt that needed someone else to be beside him. He rubbed his eyes sleepily before they widen when he realizes who was at the door.

It wasn't smart to just open the door at a time like this but Bokuto to anyone else was intimidating with his big muscles and loud voice. No idiot would walk up to his house and try anything. Same for Kuroo.  
  
  


"Akemi! Where the heck were you?" He asks taking her by the hand and pulling her inside.

"And without a jacket? Have you lost your mind? You'll catch a cold!"

With a worried look he checks her neck and arms before telling her to wait by his side. "Your brother will lose his brain cells if he hears about this. Say your prayers now."  
  
  


  
  
  
"Yeah about that could you please not tell him? Please Bokuto san? Pretty pleasssseeeee?" Akemi bats her eyelashes at him tugging on the sleeve of his supposedly matching shirt and he sighs with a light pout.

"Don't tell Akaashi. Go to bed right now." She hugs him and with one last look over her shoulder waves to Kuroo.  
  
  


He wasn't dumb enough to wave back. If he was drunk maybe but not now.  
  
  


Bokuto glares for a moment before he drops it, pressing a hand against his nose. "Okay be honest with me here, did you do anything? Anything at all?" He asks, his voice serious unlike his usual upbeat tone.  
  


"Emo much?" Kuroo asks, placing a tired hand on his hip.  
  


"You're sweating. Oh my god. No. No...." As of now he was pacing glancing back up ever so often with a glare.  
  
  


"No, no Bokuto we didn't do anything but walk in the rain. I found her while I was jogging I swear." Kuroo placing a hand over his heart and to gain a reaction he crosses his fingers for Bokuto to see. He nearly rages before Kuroo could say he was joking.  
  
  


"You better be. She's not one of your toys Kuroo. Don't get yourself into trouble okay?" He gives him a stern look and Kuroo sighs with an eyeroll.  
  
  


He should be watching her not him. Kuroo did what he wanted. So did she but they were her problem. Miss independent only dreams of being free. She's like a bird in a cage. Kuroo kept this to himself but he believed that maybe the couple was smothering her a little too much.  
  
  


Maybe Kuroo had so much freedom and wisdom she admired that. Interesting.  
  


"Hey, Bokuto what was her name again?" Kuroo asked, keeping his eyes away from the stair case so that he wouldnt have to peek any further. "Her name? It's Akemi." Bokuto says with the fold of his arms.  
  


"Means beautiful sunrise. If you ask me, it's the opposite of what she is."  
  
  


Bokuto laughs lightly before continuing on. "She's a sweetheart though, and I don't think she means any harm. She just, says what she wants. I'm guilty for that a little. You see in middle school she had a tough time communicating with her mom. So I kind of taught her that saying what she believes as loud as she can will be heard by those meant to hear it."  
  
  


That explains a lot, Kuroo thought to himself deeply satisfyied with the fact that he's learned these new things.  
  
  


"I see." He says to himself more than out loud. "That's why Akaashi punched me earlier. Because she already has a hard time speaking her mind." There's a hum of thinking between the two and Bokuto merely sighs, seeming not too happy with that.

"He isn't like that. We both know Akaashi well enough to know that he doesn't go around punching people who don't deserve it."  
  
  


Kuroo nods, his hand resting on his shoulder now. "Look man don't stress. He had his reasons. Me and him we're still cool I knew he was a bit on edge but now, after he literally clocked me, I think I get it completely. Akemi is off limits."  
  
  


"Yeah, that's a good way of putting it. He only wants to protect her and when he feels like he can't, it scares him. Well, more like bothers him. It must've took a lot for him to super punch you like that and I'm very thankful that you didn't hit him back. Because then me and you would have a problem."  
  
  


"Funny." Is all he said before he turns to head off. Bokuto only smiles before waving him off. "See you tomorrow!" Shouted the silver haired friend his face still poking out of the home.

"Oh-, and put some ice on that jaw!"


	7. 𒊹︎𝙿𝚊𝚛𝚝 𝚂𝚎𝚟𝚎𝚗𒊹︎

Later that night, Kuroo stood in his shower letting the warm water soak into his skin. All that sweating from earlier was just easily washed away with a few suds and bubbles. They floated around the large shower, landing on various things. He didn't mind this at all. In fact Kuroo actually liked it very much.  
  
  


The large glass pane was covered in fog, ensuring that if someone were to get past the locked door somehow they wouldn't have the pleasure of seeing inside.

  
  
  
Tired and now flat out bored, Kuroo yawned his muscles obeying the function of his body and stretching. He rested his head against the shower wall letting his hair be soaked and messy. Though he almost always wore his hair up, this kind of look was a valuable sight to see.  
  
  


Kuroo closed his eyes intent on thinking during this time. He was always meditating and thinking. In most cases that is a very resourceful weapon and it was except the only problem with that is he could see right through anyone he wanted to. If he cared enough. He saw through Akaashi's anger, Bokuto's caring side, and even his former teamate who still held a soft spot inside of him.  
  
  


Come to think of it, that friend should still be up right now playing video games. Well unless he was too busy running his company. Kuroo was so proud of him, even if he never actually said those exact words. With the sudden idea to ring him up, Kuroo stepped out of the shower to dry himself off with a towel around his hip and waist.  
  
  


He walked over to his phone purely at his legisure not caring really if it was late or not. Usually the male could stay up for hours on end staring at a screen.  
  
  


Kuroo picked up the phone and did just that. Stare at his screen. Questions distracted him from actually calling. It's been a while. More than a while. Just call him, he'll answer. His fingers pressed on the dial pad and before he knew it a voice sounded on the other end.  
  
  


"Hello?" Said the voice, sounds of beeping in the background. Kuroo exhaled with a sleepy but genuine smile. "Pudding head." Kuroo said smugly and he could hear the gasp through the phone. Kenma was known to handle emotions well but this time Kuroo read right through him. "Kuroo."  
  
  


"It's been a while huh?" Kuroo rested an elebow against the bathroom counter his body slanted as he talked. Despite being calm right now on the inside he was laughing his ass off. "Y-, yeah I mean how's school? I hear you guys are doing pre-, pretty well." There's the sound of a controller being put down and the squeaking of a chair.  
  
  


Kenma was more than anxious to know what he's missing out on. Being accepted to a very very prestiegous school he really had no choice but to go and live out his dreams. Like always, Kuroo supported him one hundred percent. All the way down to his company. He was more than happy for him. "It's good actually. Bokuto and Akaashi have my hands full. How's your gaming hand? Healing well?"  
  
  


"Yes. It's only sprained don't worry. I guess I went a bit ferral during my tornaments and, messed it up." He knew what Kenma really wanted to say. "You mean it's fucked up?" Kuroo laughs, tilting his head back to catch a glance at his ceiling. "Swear word." He says only a small nervous laugh coming from him. It felt good to hear that he was at least keeping himself entertained while being away.  
  
  


"Oh come on. It's common language." A smirk plays on his lips and in his head he could already hear Kenma's attempt at a scolding voice. "Swearing is not needed. Only when gaming." Kenma and Kuroo say at the same time causing him to burst out into laughter. On the other end Kenma's cracking up as well. "Yeah yeah, gamer boy save it for the online chats."  
  
  


"I recently taught Shoyo Fortnite and let's just say that these kids kept harassing him. It was so ridiculous I think my stomach hurt from laughing so much."  
  
  


Simply, Kuroo sighs just enjoying hearing his friends voice again. "Send me the video or it never happened. Plus I missed that laugh." Kenma agrees and with only a few seconds after Kuroo's phone chimes with a message. "Guess you weren't joking. Gen Z is brutal."  
  
  


Another small wave of laughter. "It's getting late Ken. Call me tomorrow okay? Don't disappear for weeks again." There was a sterness in his tone and Kenma completely understood.  
  
  


With the pressure of school and his fancy company he had his hands full but it was all good. Just as long as he could hear from his bestfriend every now and then. Especially since Bokuto and Akaashi were getting on his nerves. "I will. Make sure to tell Bokuto I said hello."  
  
  


"I will. He'll flip for sure Ken, and before you go I just wanted to say that-, that I'm glad your life is doing well. That's all."  
  
  


"That's kind of you Roo. Means a lot to me. I'm happy for you too since you are one of the smartest kids there right?"  
  
  


That made him smile. "Yare yare, get some rest. I'm going to bed in a few. Call me." Kuroo says and Kenma seemed to agree. Then the phone clicks. At the end of the day, Kuroo was just glad that he had made the call in the first place. Kenma always cheered him up.  
  
  


Kuroo now fully dry got dressed and finished his routine so that he could get to bed. Just to wake up and do this all over again. His bed was lare enough to fit about four adult bodies and he laid directly in the middle with his head looking up at the ceiling fan. The plants in his room were doing fairly well except Kuroo could water them more regularly.  
  
  


Maybe ask Kaori? Oh that's right. The little idiot probably didn't even eat.  
  
  


This was enough for Kuroo to waddle out of bed and head downstairs. He took notice of a take out box and a snoring little boy on the couch his face nuzzled next to Tigers. Fuck what is with all this happiness lately? On the steps Kuroo did his best not to wake Tiger since if he did, Kaori would wake aswell. That would be more energy needed and Kuroo only had a five percent battery.  
  
  


He tip toed down the remaining steps hoping that the sound of his feet against the wooden floors wouldn't make too much sound as he went around picking up dishes and trash. After cleaning he sprayed a little air freshener and then sweeped just in case of any crumbs. This was a nice place and there was no way he would ever dare see any kind of fly or bug in his home. Not a chance in hell.  
  
  


By the time he had finally made it upstairs he just flopped onto his bed and closed his eyes. His lamps were motion censored so all he really had to do now was clap and just like that total darkness until morning.


	8. 𒊹︎𝙿𝚊𝚛𝚝 𝙴𝚒𝚐𝚑𝚝𒊹︎

**4:47 am Wed**   
  
  


By this time Kuroo had already prepared himself for the day. He fixed his hair lazily, dressed himself nicely and did all his hygeine routines. He watered his plants, played and fed Tiger and of course made his brother breakfast.  
  
  


Kuroo took his to go and gaved goodbye before heading out to make his way back to campus. Before going to where he needed to be, he waited outside of Bokuto's house for his friends and their little plus one. Together, they discussed their mornings.  
  
  


"Bokuto is a sleep hugger." Complained Akaashi about his sore waistline. Bokuto tried his best to apologize and each time Akaashi reassured him that it was more of a good thing than bad. "You know that I can't help it." The male whined, holding Akaashi's hand despite the clear look on his face. "You're just really soft."  
  
  


"Guess now we know who's the bottom." Said Kuroo, running a hand effortlessly through his dark hair. When it falls it brushes up against anothers. Akemi held her books in her bag and in her hand was a phone. It made him curious about her not saying much in the little that they'd walked. It didn't matter to him since everything that came out of her mouth literally annoyed him to death. So much so that he'd kind of hoped she'd say something to tell her just that.  
  


"You keep looking at me." The two behind them argued over little to nothing at all. It was a harmless arguement that let to pushing and laughing. It was much different than the two of you thats for sure, Kuroo thought to himself before blinking and letting go of the thought in order to speak.  
  
  


"You got a favorite song or something?" He asked stuffing his hands into his pockets with a light yawn. It's way too early for this crap. The sun seemed to think so too. "Um, what?" Akemi said, her eyes not moving from her phone. "Maybe take the buds out?" Kuroo whispered pointing to the headseat on her ears. She rolled her eyes with much attitude and then dangles them from her finger.  
  
  


"You might not have anything important to do but I for one am very very busy." She goes to place them back on but instead Kuroo rips them from her phone and twirls them in his hand.

"Actually I'd like to know what was so important Akemi." He smiled smugly knowing that she probably had no clue he even knew her name.

Her glare said it all, scrunched nose and everything.  
  
  


"You should worry about yourself dickhead and give me back my earphones." She stepped on her toes to reach them but he only lifts them higher. "So BTS is more important than your homework?" He asked sticking his tongue out at her.  
  


"Shut up! You're such a fucking child! Give it back now!" Akemi growled, and for a second Kuroo actually felt threatened. For only a split second.  
  
  


Until the actual threat stepped in. Akaashi glared at Kuroo with the same blazing blue eyes as his sister. His evil ass sister. He coughed and rubbed his neck before handing them back with an irritated sigh. "Kai you are seriously no fun. Zlitch. None. Nothing. You're unseasoned rice."  
  
  


Bokuto almost laughs but catches himself with a simple cough. "Kuroo that's-, no actually you are so right." They both pause before erupting into laughter. In disposition, Akaashi walked leading the way without another word. Bokuto followed close behind him again making the mistake of leaving the two of you to talk yet again.  
  
  


"What's your problem with me?" Akemi asked, pushing her lips aside. Kuroo does the same without knowing it and he only shrugs. "Because."  
  
  


"Because?" She asked, raising an eyebrow at how carefree he was. "Because it's fun." Kuroo sighs rubbing his temple. Again stupid people urked him. Not that she was stupid but her actions were. They were random rather than well thought out.  
  
  


He could tell what she was going to do at times and thats why it was amusing to bother her. Whether it was taking her stuff or teasing her, Kuroo enjoyed it to some extent.  
  
  


"I cannot stand you." She said flatly, looking up from her phone with an eye roll. She had pretty thick lashes and when she made the gesture not so good things bloomed in his mind. Easily he hides with with a frown before heading up to match pace with his friends. She clung to her brother the rest of the way and that was the morning so far.


	9. 𒊹︎𝙿𝚊𝚛𝚝 𝙽𝚒𝚗𝚎𒊹︎

**6:10 am**   
  
  


Class had already begun and Kuroo still sat in his same seat like all the other days before this one. Unfortunately for him he didn't have his old friends in this class. So he sat there like always zoning out in his thoughts.  
  


Nothing the professor went on about could satisfy his need for learning and thinking because he knew too much. Kuroo considered switching to something else but certain factors kept him here.  
  
  


If he switched that would cause unecessary attention to his smarts. He liked being at the top but he never went around asking people to acknowledge it. Having that title under his belt was enough for him yet he still expected people to know without having to tell them.  
  
  


It's not that he didn't care for this class it's just that he only took it for a challenge.

Advanced Enviornmental Science.  
  
  


Science in general was this thing. Something he'd been very good at ever since grade school and it followed him all throughout his school years.

* * * * * * * *

Despite being in class as of right now Kuroo was already pretty busy thinking about all that money he could have. He had a job but he would barely go since he already had the club to think about.

Not to mention all the money that he was earning from his father's old company. He had his life preset. Become a CEO when he was of age. Three more years.  
  
  


If he didn't want it or wasnt available for some reason Kio would be next. Then Kōjin and lastly, Kaori.  
  
  


Kuroo bit his bottom lip, as he read his homework over for the third time. He was sure that he had gotten the answers correct because he was never wrong. He could calculate anything accurately. Even social situations.  
  
  


To find a wife at this rate would be a 2/5 percent chance. Either marry a dumb blonde or find someone he already knew he could stand for a week. As of right now the ball was not in his court and it bothered him greatly.  
  
  


All of his brothers had different tasks to complete in order to have the inheritance money. Kaori would have to prove that he was mentally prepared to become heir which he has not even began to make progress on. His task was easy enough but the boy's mind was a bit, different. He was babied by their mother so it would make sense that he's never worked or owned anything for himself.

  
  
  
  
  
  
Kiyoshima would have to start his own family and that alone was set up for failure from the start. He couldn't have kids at least not naturally. Plus even if he wanted to, his boyfriend would not be able to push out a child of his own.  
  


Their father was bit of a traditional man and even though he loved his sons, which was never even proved true, he only cared about image.  
  


  
  
  
Kōjin well, he was his father's favorite after all. He was the son that caused all of this mess. He wasn't even born when it all happened and yet somehow he managed to destory his father's marriage to his ex wife by just simply being born into existence. Kuroo hated him most. Before he was even created that affair was already happening.

Kuroo knew about it but he kept his mouth shut. Then boom divorce. Amazing what "love" does.

  
  
  
  
  
  
The thing is, Kōjin had kept his task a secret. So Kuroo at this point hadn't completely known what his competiton was assigned. Even more pressure. He could be ten steps ahead or he could barely be beginning right now.  
  
  


Now for unlucky Kuroo, all he had to do was make one lucky girl his wife. Easy as that. They had to be married for more than a few days to ensure no cheating and it had to be on paper. A full offical wedding.

Thanks Dad, Kuroo thought bitterly. Even in death the old bag of bones found his ways to curse him.

  
  
  
He searched the room once more for a face that he thought would be one of many possiblities but all he saw were a sea of ex's. Over five girls in here he had already dated and all of the relationships ended badly.

He sighed, as he continued to look his eyes meeting a few girls but he felt nothing. Blankly he teased them with winks and they all were head over heels for him.  
  
  


All except for one.  
  
  


Akemi sat at her seat by the window apparently not listening to the lecture either. She had her eyes closed seeming to enjoy the sun that soaked through her side of the room. That's when his eyes couldn't move.

They landed there in that exact moment witnessing a solar eclipse. She, Akemi Akaashi, would be his next target. The only problem that he saw with that was, it had to last for a week.  
  


Before that he'd have to actually get her to _like_ him which shouldn't be that hard.  
  
  


Kuroo was never one to back away from a challenge and besides, he thought. This could be really interesting. That was exactly how he'd describe her.

From her eyes all the way to the tattoo of the Tiger on her neck which was hidden by her hair, he knew he wanted to know more.  
  
  


"Sunrise huh?" He said aloud with a curious hum. "What does that even mean?"  
  


  
  
  
  
"Staring won't help."  
  
  


Kuroo is snapped from his thoughts as he turned to see who was speaking. It was a male, with grey hair and the other sitting beside him a blonde. This caught Kuroo off guard as a startled expression makes it's way onto his face. "Wha-"  
  
  


"Hey!" Says the blonde a hand out to wave. The other next to him says the same thing except his tone was more flat. Kuroo gives them an unsure smile as he moves his foot off of their chairs.  
  


"You guys aren't Kaido." He says, his eyebrows furrowing. "Must've gotten tired of your long legs on his seat. He moved to the back and we sit here." The silver haired boy yawns, blinking sleepily.  
  
  


"I can't say I'm surprised." Kuroo mutters, picking up his pencil to place behind his ear. "You two look scarily familiar."  
  
  


"We do?" They ask at the same time before glaring at one another. "Yeah I don't remember your names though. If I did it still wouldnt be able to help me much. You both still look alike."  
  


The sentence was meant to be taken offensively so that they'd leave him alone but the blonde still speaks not seeming to catch it just yet. The other gives a half hearted glare.  
  
  


"Tsumu." His hand reaches out to shake Kuroo's but he only stares at him until he moves it away. "And you are?" He asks, looking over at the more quieter one. "Osamu."  
  
  


"Wow even your names ryhme." Kuroo says with a fake cheery attitude. At this point both brothers have turned around in their seats to talk with him. "I hate that." Osamu says with an eyeroll and his brother does the same. "Whatever. We transferred yesterday and that's how we met Kaido. He was a bit grouchy." He smiles but it falls when his brother speaks to clarify.  
  


"Just because he said you weren't his type doesn't make him "grouchy". He liked me at least."

"Who cares? I look better anyways."  
  
  


These two will be three times as worse as Akaashi and Bokuto. They're too distracting. Kuroo sat and listened as the both of them argue over who looks better.  
  


Honestly, they both looked the same and there was no need for all of this noise. So Kuroo butted in. "Can the two of you be quiet for more than three seconds?" He asked and they both look at one another before giving him a small nod. "I can, but I don't know if Atsumu can handle that."  
  
  


By now, the both of them had completely forgotten about Kuroo's staring at Akemi and began conversing about a boy named Aran and how Osamu kept hogging the phone on their call to him.  
  


"At least I'm his favorite." Atsumu says childishly sticking his tongue out. It was funny in the sense that he could tell it was irritating his brother.  
  
  


"Well he wanted to speak to me first." Osamu said with a grumble before calmly whacking his brother in the arm. "Now shut up. You're scaring our new friend."  
  
  


"Friend?" He asked them and they both nodded at almost the same time. Whoever this Aran character was, it was clear the two of them would cling onto Kuroo in almost the same way.  
  
  



	10. 𒊹︎𝙿𝚊𝚛𝚝 𝚃𝚎𝚗𒊹︎

Class finishes twenty minutes later and it was right on the dot. Kuroo at this point was more than ready to leave. He had plenty of things to do with his time and even so he pulled out his phone to check his messages.

He notices that there are a few from Kenma, more so pictures than texts. He looked down at the screen with pursed lips before he sighs, clicking on the first picture.

  
  
  
Before looking at it he feels a slight shove from the boys he met earlier and the little smiles they held. "Very funny gremlins now stay out of my way." Kuroo said with a mocking smile before rolling his eyes in annoyment. Then, there's a hand on his shoulder.

"Don't be so serious Roo. I'm sure you're new friends are just following behind their new leader." He turns meeting those blazing blue eyes with a faltering glare. He couldn't hold it for some reason.  
  
  


"Yeah what she said." Osamu smiles but only the corners of his mouth lifts since he really didn't smile all that much. His brother stood beside him whispering something into his ear before Osamu nods going to do the same.

" _She's pretty."_ The blonde whispered, checking for his brother's approval. " _She is."_ He said back, peeking back at her not so slyly. These two idiots were giving themselves away.  
  
  


Akemi's hand never moved from Kuroo shoulder as she still looked back at him with those eyes. She had this sarcastic smile before giving Kuroo a questioning look. "I'm going to assume that you can hear them two?" She asks batting those lashes. Kuroo simply chuckles moving her hand off of him.

"Anyone within two feet can hear them." He said saving the pictures he was going to look at for later when he was alone.

He didn't need anyone crowding him when he was busy. When he looked at the second one his cheeks nearly felt scorched as he fumbled with it almost dropping onto the ground just to keep hold of what seemed so precious.

  
Behind him the two brothers begin their arguing of who had the most chances with her. Akemi simply giggled covering her mouth with her hand before she regains her natural frown.

Again it caught Kuroo off guard to actually hear it. At least this time it was more genuine. Besides not wearing Akaashi's big ass jacket, Akemi still looked dressed for the weather since she had her school vest on which she probably pulled on after class.

Not that he noticed or anything.  
  
  


Now, her hair was being pulled up so that she could tie it and Kuroo stood with a bored look. "Can't you do that another time?" He asked, holding a book in his hand after swapping it with his phone. It was one of his favorites to read from the Potter series.

"Yeah but-," She finally got her hair into a pontail after struggling for so long. "My vision isn't all that great with my hair down all the time. It's better this way." She exhales deeply continuing to walk and wave a the girls who greeted her.  
  
  


What sight to see.  
  
  


"Sorry for asking." He said sarcastically, nodding at those same girls. They were staring and he wasn't one to turn them away. Not when he had his options. "I don't care." She said, looking over at his book. "That's the one I saw you reading under that tree."  
  
  


He looks up at her with a hum of confusion. She was sort of right. Wednesday's he would go to the school garden and sit there peacefully enjoying his free time. Today was that day in fact. "Yeah so?" He asked looking back down at his pages.

Kuroo continued to tune her out until she pushes the book down with the smack of her hand.

"So, what are you reading it again for? Aren't books boring?"  
  
  


"That's rich coming from you. That's like saying why listen to songs again or why watch the same show three times in a row? Because I want to." He said in a matter of fact tone the arch in his eyebrows hinting at his annoyment. How ignorant. "Just saying, you should read more things."  
  
  


"And you should do your homework. I think you're losing braincells Akemi."  
  


She rolls her eyes with a scoff, as she walked with him all the way outside. "You know you really are an asshole." Her hand lifts to sheild her eyes and Kuroo raises one above her head once it falls.

It didnt take a lot of effort to multitask.

She seemed to not mind this since his hand was a bit larger and fit for blocking the sun. Still, he read all the way until page twenty eight before they reached what looked like his tree.

Within a few steps they pass it and he stopped walking waiting for Akemi to notice.

On cue she turns a confused glare on her face. "Don't tell me you're going to waste your free time reading." She looked at him with folded arms her bag hanging off her shoulders.

Kuroo ignored her taking a seat in his normal spot without a second glance. Still she decides to bug him even further.  
  
  


"Of all things, I can't believe this. How boring can you really get?"  
  
  


Now that, that bugged him. Boring? Having more pocket change than someone's rent was considered boring? Studying the periodic table to figure out how to recreate spells from Harry Potter was boring? No, it can't be. Can it?

**(Imagine uniform + book and no kitty :( )**

"Can you take a hint and get lost short stack?" He says flatly, still sitting against the tree. He avoided her eyes knowing that if she looked into his he'd be on his way to wherever she asked. Fucking stupid, he thought shaking his head simply. "Oh boo hoo, poor little rich kid wants to read his childrens book alone. What are you eight?"  
  
  


"What did you just say?" He asked, closing it with a heavy thud. Noticeably she stepped back giving him room to stand up. She held her bottom lip between her teeth hoping to hide her smile. It's like she wanted him to be pissed off.  
  
  


"Akemi, this right here is no children's book. This is on a whole nother plane of intellectual entertainment. The essence of this book means more than your entire existence. You can't even suggest anything that would be adequate to what I could gain from this."  
  
  


"Suddenly you sound twenty years older and bald."  
  
  


Akemi sighed snatching the book from his hands. Of course Kuroo got up calmly before snatching it back. "Your childish manners will not make me angry. It just annoys me is all." Kuroo went to sit back down but she stopped him grabbing his arm.

"Okay, but aren't you hungry at least? Osamu's family actually has a cafe here on campus." She smiled tugging on his sleeve. "And I told them I'd go check it out."  
  
  


He stood frozen in the postion she grabbed him in before looking away. He was pretty hungry after all but this was not his ideal way to spend his time. He sleeped, eat and breathed knowledge.  
  


Now skipping reading? Deal breaker for sure but the money he'd get if he married her, would all be worth it. Think of it as a step in progress.  
  
  


"A cafe?" He asked, raising an eyebrow. She nods already knowing she'd won him over. "Yes andddd they might have those cute little desserts. I want to get some for Keiji before he has to practice."  
  
  


Despite his better judgement it was really hard to turn her down.  
  
  


"Where is it?" He sighed and her eyes seemed to light up. "Just a little ways now come on."


	11. 𒊹︎𝙿𝚊𝚛𝚝 𝙴𝚕𝚎𝚟𝚎𝚗𒊹︎

Akemi dragged him along the sidewalk heading towards a small building that was connected beside a library and a small clothing outlet. Kuroo followed nearly against his will to the destination of her choosing. He was starting to regret saying yes in the first place.  
  
  


Sure he knew the twins for only a few minutes but them two together was so chaotic that he dreaded having to talk to them again. Why would they even want to be his friend in the first place?  
  
  


She pulled him one last time stopping in front of the cafe with a small but winded smile across her lips.

They should be in here, since Osamu takes his shifts during the day and at night Atsumu. Before he could back out she pulls open the door and ushers him inside.

  
  
  
Kuroo's eyes took in the cafe, listening to the soft music playing in the background. She was right the smell alone was enough to make him ready for whatever they would serve.  
  
  


Akemi steps inside, taking a look around at everything before she looks over at Kuroo who was just standing with his hands in his pockets. He wasn't sure what to say really and he damn sure was not about to tell her she was right.  
  
  


She merely shakes her head before looping her arm with his and walking him to the counter. Intially his first instict would be to get her off of him but it would give him unwanted attention so he let her be. She stood on her toes looking over the counter for her friend. When he spots her he smiles, waving from over the grill he was cooking on.

"Akemi! Osamu's in the back, he's taking a break to freshen up but the other Osamu should be on his way."

  
  
  
Kuroo nodded and she sighs. "Okay, we'll just be over here Jin." That was Kuroo's cue to turn them around. Right on time Atsumu walks in excitedly chatting with what seemed to be his new friend. That's good at least he seemed like he could stand him for the brief time that he's seen them.  
  
  


When Astumu notices Akemi he walks over to give her a small hug. "Akemi, this is Suna. I met him yesterday but I just so happened to see him outside just now." The new friend gives her a nod and Akemi smiles unlike her usual frown when she's seen with Kuroo.

He wondered since when did she become friends with the twins and for how long?  
  
  


"Hey, dude take a table we're all going to sit together so I guess you can pick." She tugs Kuroo's arm for him to speak but he doesn't. "Yeah, yeah we're going to take a table in the back." He says leading everyone to said table. Before they could follow Akemi stops him giving him a stern glare.

"Why didn't you say hello?" She asked as if she were the boss of what he can and cannot do. Kuroo sighs deeply rolling his eyes. "Oh I don't know maybe because I'm literally starving. Does your friend know how to make fish?"  
  
  


"Kuroo are you serious! Come on, this is my first time hanging out with them and plus they're really cool so don't be a downer. Oh and actually speak to them we can't read your mind." She gives him one last glance before dragging him along with her to the table. When they approach it doesn't seem like they were missed very much.  
  
  


  
  
  
From what he could tell, those two were completely infacuated with each other and Kuroo secretly hoped this was his way out of sitting with them.  
  


Akemi seemed to take the hint too and she politely butts in to speak for the both of you. "You know what Tsumu?" She said reassuringly, tucking a strand of hair behind her ear. "I think we better get out stuff to go since Kuroo has practice in a few." The two boys look at her, soft eyes on their faces.  
  
  


"Yeah, of course but you have to try our strawberry cheesecake. Or the milk bread since we get told it's pretty good. Which ever you think is best." He gives her a cheeky smile and his new friend, Suna salutes her. "Kuroo you too. You seem like a black coffee kind of guy."  
  
  


He wasn't kidding.  
  
  


"And you seem like a hot chocolate kind of guy." The most popular childrens choice there is. No matter how big his muscles are, he still found ways to be annoying.

"Actually I prefer hot cocoa with extra marshellows so ha!" He points in victory which only pissed Kuroo off even more.

"It's the same-"  
  
  


"It's not worth it." Osamu says from behind him holding out two to go bags filled with things for his new friends to try.  
  
  


Akemi stiffles a small laugh before walking up to hug him. "Thank you because these two are really chewing my ears off. I can't wait to actually come here more." She hands Kuroo a bag for him to take and he does with a small sigh.

Kuroo hops onto a nearby chair opening it to take out a small container of cheesecake. Akemi sildes in the other side of the booth sitting and discussing something with Osamu.

"Kuroo dont forget your fork."

She picks it up from the table going to hand it to him before he grips her wrist holding it from moving anywhere near him.

It wasnt aggressive or too tight but the very gesture caused Osamu's protection sense to raise. Akemi looked at him and he gives her a questioning glane before it drops.

She reassured him that she was fine before he even got a chance to get mad. And what for? Wasnt lile she was his burden to worry about.

"Akemi, youve got some cream on your nose." Kuroo lies the itching of an idea on. He thought he could piss Osamu off just for fun.

To see how much he really liked her.

"Cream?" She asked stopping to move her hand away. With a smirk Kuroo nods leaning in to press his lips against hers.

Before he can do it she slaps him off of her, with a snicker from Osamu.

Kuroo sits up, rubbing his cheek sourly. " It was a joke! Damn you hit like Akaashi."

She glares at him getting out from under the booth to go stand beside Osamu. "Then dont touch me." Akemi grows and Osamu smiles seeming to agree with that.

Great another body guard.

"Great job Atsumu this, it's a nice place. It's been closed for renovations for some time but I'm glad you got it back up and running like how it used to be. Thanks again Atsumu."  
  
  


"It's Osamu!" He pouts for a moment and Akemi whacks Kuroo in the arm.

"Oh my bad, Osamu." He smirks, as she pushes him to get out before he says anything else. "Text me pic of the love birds!" She says before the jingle of the door overpowers her voice and then the door itself closes.  
  
  


"You don't have to be a dick." She sighs, giving him a knowing smile. "Whatever. I can't even eat these before practice. I'll just save em for Kaori."  
  
  


"Who?"

"My brother." Kuroo says not thinking anything of it before it's too late. "You have a brother?" She asks now all of a sudden interested in his life.

"Forget I said that." He says using his shoulder to move her away. "You can't just say that and not explain yourself. You said his name was..?"  
  
  


"Kaori and he's a complete idiot. I don't think-, actually you two would get along too well." Kuroo's eyebrows raise, the humor of his own joke making him just a bit more happy.

"So then you two are just alike?" She asks popping a strawberry into her mouth. "No.." He grumbles looking into his bag.  
  
  


"Hey, why'd you get the strawberry?" He asks looking over to see what she got aswell. "Because he just likes me a lot more. The Miya's are halarious on snap chat. Which I bet you don't even have." There's a snarky tone to her voice and it urked him once again.  
  
  


"Why would I even tell you if I did?" He asks her, knowing that she would soon give hers up.

This plan would literally be a peice of cake.

"You think I want to know yours?" She asked him sassily chewing on the treat in her mouth. "I was expecting it." He admits, with the slight shrug of his shoulders.  
  
  


"Well I dont."  
  
  


**_(Hey guys! I wanted include a love interest for Atsumu because in future chapters we can see their relationship be impacted by their friends. The friend group so far includes, Akaashi, Bokuto, Atsumu, Suna, Osamu, Kuroo, and Akemi (Akaashi's sister aka the reader)_ **   
  
  


**_{Also I wanted to put a disclaimer since we are a little further into the book, all of the pictures in this story are not mine! }_ **


	12. 𒊹︎𝙿𝚊𝚛𝚝 𝚃𝚠𝚎𝚕𝚟𝚎𒊹︎

Today practice was moving by pretty fast. Everyone seemed ready for tomorrow. Being the captain and all Kuroo put in twice as much effort as everyone else to be ready.  
  


He didn't feel that pressured at all not when he was so sure that they would take home that win. Nothing could shake him once he got started. Not even the bitching and moaning of his fellow teammates.  
  
  


Akemi was still here as a temporary replacement and to be completely fair, she did her job sort of well. Being bossy came easy to her.

  
  
  
Whenever he'd look over his shoulder there she was already yelling at the boys for slacking off. Kuroo closed his eyes and with a deep sigh a smile came. He knew that it wasn't that bad to have her around especially when she was behaving like that.

It became normal for him to ever so often check to see if she was still there with her same disapproving frown and when he did, there'd be this slight feeling of humor rising in his chest.  
  
  


And still, even during practice her brother found ways to cover her up. It wasn't like he forced her to wear his things it was more like just in case and also Akemi didn't really mind.

In fact that sort of thing probably boosted her confidence more.  
  


"Kuroo! Don't sit there like a dumb ass go after the ball!" One of the boys called, and it snapped him from this short break enough for him to hit it just in time. They all turned to him, with questioning glances and before anyone got the chance to speak Bokuto stepped in.  
  


"Be glad he hit it. Come on shake it off guys take a breather."  
  
  


He patted Kuroo on the back before pulling him to stand up straight. Akaashi stepped in soon after wiping sweat from his forehead. "That ball was meant to hit you in the face." Bokuto laughs, another heavy pat on Kuroo's back.

He coughs, shaking his head to brush it off. "It was? Well you gotta try harder then my friend."  
  
  


The two of them exchange sneaky glances before they both break out into laughter. Akaashi shook his head with a sigh before tapping him on the shoulder. "Hey, look sorry about-, well you know." He points to his jaw lazily before his arm drops. Bokuto nudges him to continue speaking as he clears his throat.

"That was out of character for me." He says moving his head to alieve the tension in his neck. "And I'm sorry."  
  


There's a proud smirk that raises on Bokuto's face before he turns to Kuroo expecting something similar. Kuroo just nodded not really knowing if this was Akaashi's doing or Bokuto's.

Either way, an apology was an apology and it took a lot for Akaashi to say what he just did. Especially since the two of them barely said things like this.  
  
  


"Me too now cut the sappy crap out it's hurting my head to see you like this." He smirks patting Akaashi on the cheek. "We're cool." For a moment it seemed that Akaashi struggled with believing him but ultimately took the apology anyways.

"Cool." He says ignoring the happy noises from his boyfriend. "Now Bokuto can shut up about me needing to atone."  
  
  


"Hey, I wasn't going to let you get off that easy. Especially since I missed your kisses. Kaashi's no fun when hes tense." He leans in to wrap an arm around him a small but genuine smile on his face.  
  


"Oi I can tell." Kuroo says placing a hand on his hip. "Lover boy here doesn't seem like the affectionate type."  
  
  


"He's a softie at heart." Akemi says appearing behind him with a small smile. She pushed some loose strands of hair behind her ear as she stepped in to grab his hand. Akaashi let's her swing theirs back and forth before she gives him a hug.

What's with everyone appearing behind him all of a sudden it's becoming a very bad habit.  
  
  


"I agree." Bokuto says, nuzzling his nose on Akaashi's cheek. The two of them as of right now are smothering the poor guy. Kuroo was sort of glad that he wasn't in his shoes as of right now since he kind of disliked affection and attention especially the stupid heart warming kind.  
  
  


As she turns around to look at Kuroo suddenly she begins to remember what she wanted to bring him. "Akaashi, come with me. I kind of got you something." She took his hand and the other Bokuto was holding. "I think the two of you would enjoy these very much."  
  
  


She disappears into the storage room before coming out with the plastic bag from the bakery. Instantly Akaashi's spirits appeared to be lifted since he looked more surprised than usual. That was a bit refreshing. "What's that?" He asked, allowing her to open it and show him. "Sweets that you can share with Mr.Owl there."  
  
  


Bokuto scratches the back of his head, peering into the bag from behind Akaashi. "Thats a lot of sweets. Did Kuroo get any too?" He turned to look at him and Kuroo nodded shrugging his shoulders.  
  


"The Miya twins own a cafe here. She kind of dragged me along."  
  
  


"Dragged or were you convinced?" Akemi raises an eyebrow and Kuroo mocks her, rolling his eyes.

"It was more of a nice thing to do." He says quickly dimishing the fact that he did want to go. Maybe not with her but he was starving. "Kuroo being nice? How rare."

Akaashi pops a chocolate covered strawberry into Bokuto's mouth before grabbing one for himself. "It's funny that you meantioned the twins because me and Bokuto were actually going to head to their dorm for a study session with blondie and Suna."  
  
  


Happily Bokuto nods, going into the locker room before Akaashi and rest of you follow. At the door Kuroo flicks Akemi's nose telling her she couldn't come since they'd be changing.

Manager or not she still had to follow some of the rules. So she waited outside the door still conversing with Bokuto and Akaashi.  
  
  


"The two of them are so cute together. They were at the cafe together just sharing a dessert." Her voice was sort of muffled on the other side but it was still decipherable on what she said.

"Are they dating? Me and Akaashi could go on a double date with them if they are. Right Kaashi?"  
  
  


There's only a sigh before he caves in when he sees how excited Bokuto actually was. "Sure Bokuto san."  
  
  


  
"But you've got to hurry up so we can take our shower together okay?" Akaashi tug on some spare clothes and Bokuto probably had the same exact one.

"Okay!" Bokuto said cheekily, rushing to be done before Akaashi. The both of them give Kuroo one last wave before disappearing into the shower room.

He didnt even wanna know what else theyd be doing in there.

"You going to their study date?" Asked Akemi as she peers her head in her eyes still closed. Kuroo joking covered her eyes with his hand wrapping around her face like sunglasses.

"Unfortunately no I'd rather be home with Tiger and also reading my book that you interuppted." He smirks although she couldnt see it as his eyes trail down to the begining of her shirt.

It was hard not to any further so he simply turned away to tug on his spare clothes.

"Besides I'd just be third wheeling."

"Same here but I could use a little um, help. With the homework they gave us today." She bit her lip her eyes still covered by his hand.

"Im surprised you even heard them assign it since you were snoozing through the whole lesson." He tugs on a tee shirt and finally removes his hand with a knowing grin. " You drool in your sleep too."

"Shut up. What I'm saying is that you could help me. Mr.scientist."

"Could is the key word."


	13. 𒊹︎𝙿𝚊𝚛𝚝 𝚃𝚑𝚒𝚛𝚝𝚎𝚎𝚗𒊹︎

"Come on Kuroo, I seriously need some help here. It's not my fault the homework is hard." Akemi followed behind him, moving her hands as she talked.  
  


Kuroo had his headphones up as high as they could possibly go to tune her out. Of course she would not stop pestering him about it. Still, he didn't move his mouth to respond.  
  
  


Ignoring her will only make her more annoying, he thought raising a finger to his lips in thought. Akemi's eyebrows furrow a frown just like her brother's appearing onto her face. "I know you can hear me." She said, waving a hand in front of his face.  
  


He grabs it, pushing it down and he continued to walk barely responding to anything she said.  
  
  


"Akemi, last time I checked that is an advanced class. You had to test to even be placed in there how the hell did you manage to get in there in the first place. Let alone get into the school?" Kuroo said, his eyebrows arching in annoyment.  
  


He took a small breath of air preparing himself to have a conversation with her. If she even wanted to be mature enough to explain herself.  
  
  


"I got in the same way you did. I belong in there and I always have. All throughout my school years I've done anything and everything for grades. Now that I'm here, my heart seems to be where my head is. All I want to do is sing. That's it. Plus Akaashi is here so it wasn't that hard to choose." She walked as she talked, sassy.  
  


Pretty much everything about her was created with attitude.  
  
  


Now what she was saying was pretty typical for someone of their age group. Schooling for other reasons besides yourself isn't wise since it's a waste of time. A waste of talent but singing of all things now that was utterly ridiculous to Kuroo.  
  


If he had anything to say about this he'd tell her to stay.

In the long run all of the hard work she'd put in here would be worth it. More usable than a singing career.  
  
  


"So let me get this straight." He snickers, covering it with the gap between his thumb and index finger. "You want to loose this opportunity for a singing career which isn't garenteed?" Kuroo turns his head to Akemi and the look she held meant she was dead serious.

Even her nose scrunched.  
  


  
  
  
He couldn't believe what he was hearing. If he was anything like her his father would have-, not been so understanding.  
  
  


He sighed, looking over at her with a stern glare. "Akemi, I don't think I'm the right person to discuss this with. If you are even thinking about dropping out then you're bat shit crazy. Do you know how many students applied here and wished they had your spot?"  
  


God, those words sounded scarily familar.  
  
  


"I don't fucking care. I still got it right?" She folded her arms not daring to look his way. That was just fine with him. How could she even consider what she's thinking. Kuroo knew one thing though, Akaashi would not go for it.

This was down right halarious.

Kuroo coughs to avoid laughing. He couldn't help it. Of all the girls he's talked with none of them were this adventurous or dare he say it, mentally challenged.  
  
  


"I'm going to say your brother and Bokuto has no idea. You know what, I don't even need you to say yes because I know it for a fact."  
  
  


She turned to him, her eyes narrowed in resentment. Akemi was most likely reconsidering even telling about this, but why'd she feel so comfortable saying it anyways. If she didn't want his opinion then she wouldn't have brought it up.  
  


"Actually Bokuto knows. He says that he believes in me and that whatever I wanted to do he'd be right there. It's sad that he's more supportive than my own dad."  
  


"That's Bokuto for you. I can see why he'd say that, he loves you like his own blood. What does your dad think?" Kuroo asked, and he could see how fast her frown dropped.

It was like her frustration was swapped with something else but since Kuroo wasn't good with emotions he couldn't tell what it was just yet.  
  
  


"My dad did everything he could for me and Keiji. He put us through school, he cared about our achievements. As of lately though he hasn't been feeling like himself." Akemi did everything to avoid looking at Kuroo.  
  


He listened intently, now curious about what exactly she meant by that. "Emotionally or-"  
  
  


"Physically. The guy's old age is catching up to him." She said that rather quickly as if she didn't want to dwell too much on the topic. Kuroo understood that much choosing not to push it too much. His father had recently passed but he hadn't thought about it at all.  
  
  


In fact, he felt like a weight had been lifted off his shoulders when he got the news.

That was before he found out about the inheritance money.  
  
  


"I'm sorry to hear that." He said quietly and she nodded brushing hair from out of her face.  
  


"It's fine. Enough about my dad. What was yours like? I bet he's a smart ass like you." She looked over to Kuroo and for a second he swore there was tears that were about to fall.

It made him pause just to make sure before he started talking.  
  
  


Time to cue the humor.  
  
  


"He was an ass that's for sure." Kuroo scratches the back of his neck, and Akemi's eyebrows furrow once again in confusion so Kuroo began to clarify.  
  


"I used to think, that I wanted to be like him. That was my first mistake. He was so consumed with his work that he became bitter. All he cared about was himself. Not me, not my brothers and certainly not the women he used to bring home. That's what he was like. Before he bit the dust."  
  
  


He meant for it to be funny but when the silence sank in it made him uneasy. So he played with his fingers, listening to the music playing in his headphones.

Akemi didn't say much after that and that was just fine by him. He didn't need any pity from anyone.  
  
  


They walked a little more before ending up at the place where they were supposed to split. Except they didn't. She stood there waiting for Kuroo to say something.

He didn't and he almost passed by her when she grabbed his arm. Just like earlier.  
  
  


"Kuroo wait."  
  
  


He turned his head to her the confusion clear as day in his eyes. Before he narrowed them yanking his arm away. "No. I know what you're going to ask and it's a no. You aren't changing my mind." He said sternly, meeting her gaze.  
  


It was like having a staring match. This time she wouldn't change his mind. He was busy, and Akaashi would kill him. Before Bokuto would.  
  
  


"Please Kuroo San? Can't you help just this once?"  
  
  


When he stared her down, all he could focus on was blue. Icey blue eyes. Damn it, he thought to himself silently scolding himself for even thinking of giving in. She wasn't that persuasive. Not like Keiji would be if he threatened him.

He just fixed things with him earlier and now he would only be getting into trouble again.  
  
  


Just like he said.  
  
  


Her necklace dangled off of her neck, as she took a bow willingly before him. He gripped onto the straps of his backpack, his eyes following hers as she leaned and deep inside it caused a chain reaction. A new kind.  
  
  


In consentration, he bit his lip angrily hoping that if she got back up he wouldn't have the time of day to think about her. To think about those eyes of hers. How did she do it? How is this even remotely possible to make someone's right mind wither away at will?

Fuck this is not a good idea.

"Please?" She said clearly about to give up. This was unlike her in the first place. Kuroo knew this would be very rare to have it happen again but if he had the power to put her on her knees like that, with those eyes of hers that could be leathal. For the both of them.  
  
  


" _Yare yare, get off the ground Akemi Chan. I'll teach you but if you don't have books in that bag then you'll struggle to keep up. How many questions is it?"_  
  
  


"Twenty eight."


	14. 𒊹︎𝙿𝚊𝚛𝚝 𝙵𝚘𝚞𝚛𝚝𝚎𝚎𝚗𒊹︎

Akemi stood up slowly, her blue eyes still looking at him. He could see his reflection in them and for a moment he swore the sun shone on them and only them. Kuroo took a deep breath, looking away before utter a word to her.

"Come on, we'll get this done before the sun goes down. I don't need Akaashi on my ass all the time."  
  
  


She nodded, walking closely behind him as he scans his id and the door to his apartment opens. She couldn't believe how nice of a place it really was.

Not all aparments in the area looks like this one so she assumed since he had the money to do, he probably had it built just for himself hince the particular scanning thing.  
  
  


"You wouldn't happen to have illegal things in this place right? Why all the extra security?" Her eyes took in the livingroom which looked as if all the things in here were worth more than her entire existence.

She didn't say that though. "If you lived in a place like this, with money like mine I can assure you no amount of security is too much."  
  
  


"Oh and becareful of my guard dog." He smirked as he breezed past her, taking off his shoes and stepping onto a soft rug. She looked back at him the sudden fear appearing on her face.  
  


Kuroo ignored it and continued to walk throughout his home leaving her there to either follow or stay still. "You going to take a seat or?"

Kuroo turned to her, pulling off his jacket in the process. Kuroo clapped his hands turning on the lights and music in the background.

  
"Not until I know that it's safe." Akemi said, playing with her fingers. Somehow that reminded him of Akaashi whenever he was anxious about something. "Look I was only joking. Unless you're scared of dogs or something." The curve in his tone suggested that he was only kidding but he wanted to see a reaction.  
  


All the girls he'd brought to his house had the same expression.

Unsure, even though they were the ones that stepped inside.  
  
  


They either stood there dumbfounded or asked way too many questions which annoyed Kuroo.

"I'm not I just-, want to be sure." She pulled off her shoes out of courtsey and then went down the small steps at the entrance. Her eyes bounced around his house, and the light bounced around her. He stood there, tank top and all breathing just watching.  
  
  


In his head he was comparing and calculating all the possible outcomes of today. He could solidify his chance at beating all of his brothers with a simple action. Usually girls who lost their innocence to someone they know fall in love with them.  
  


That was just human nature.  
  
  


But for some reason, he couldn't bring himself to dwell on it even further. It wasn't that he wasn't able to because he could all he had to do was lie his way through everything. It was the simple fact that it didn't _feel_ right.

"Come on idiot, take a seat at the table. I didn't shower earlier so I'll be upstairs. If you see anyone that's just Kaori. Remember I told you about him?"  
  
  


"Yes." She said still looking around as she walked into the kitchen. Kuroo nodded sure that she knew she was safe enough to do whatever she wanted. He turned his back, looking down at the floor beneath him when he took a deep breath.  
  


He was ashamed that even if he wanted to think his way through this one the feelings that someone had couldn't be ignored.

He was smart enough to know that at least.  
  
  


Of all his days of thinking and staying ahead with his mind, now it seemed he was second guessing himself.  
  
  


"Hey Akemi?" He said his chest rising when he said those words. "Yeah?" She asked her voice muffled by small laughter. He wondered what was causing that laugh so he turned and when his eyes landed on her, something inside of him shattered into tiny peices.

  
  
  
He couldn't tell if that was good or bad but as of right now, it felt... _sweet._ Is that the right word?  
  
  


No, there's a bigger meaning to it. There's a better phrase to use but for Kuroo he just couldn't find one.  
  
  


In focus he had paused still watching everything playing out before him. His furry friend was sitting in her lap comfortably, as she kissed and stroked his head. Tiger, a faithful companion that held a big place in his heart was making friends with her. That wasn't anything Kuroo had seen before usually his cat hated people.

The girls he met specifically.  
  
  


Why her? That's what he wanted to ask him. What does he see that Kuroo can't?  
  
  


It seemed that Akemi hadn't noticed Kuroo standing there until she looks up a childish smile lighting up her face. "Is this the little "guard dog" you were talking about Kuroo?" She laughs, her nose nuzzling into the black fur of his cat.  
  
  


He stood there compeletly speechless for the time being. It was rare that this happened.  
  
  


Slowly, her head lifts when she realizes that Kuroo hadn't said anything. After she begins to sneeze rubbing her nose before a smile appears on her face. "I'm sorta-" Again she sneezes. "Allergic to cats. But he's so cute I couldn't help it." Akemi batts her eyelashes, her nose colored red. "Why are you looking at me like that?"  
  
  


"No-, I was just-, well you're sneezing for one. Here just-" He walked over quickly, tugging her up from the floor and dragging her into the kitchen. "Kuroo-" Another sneeze. "What are you-"  
  
  


He doesn't respond as he reaches onto a rack for a towel and puts it under the running sink water. Kuroo places it against her eyes dabbing against them with the warm cloth, in hopes of removing any of the things causing them to water. With the other veiny hand he holds her cheek steadily as she looks up her mouth parted in confusion.  
  
  


Her blue eyes focused on him and she raises an arm up to wrap around the hand that held her face. Kuroo looked down at her, his eyebrows arching. "Don't fight me on this. You could get seriously sick you know that?" He says the hand on her cheek tensing.  
  
  


"I get it, my cat is very cute but you have to stay away. Or just wash your hands after touching him. You're so god damn hard headed I bet you just didn't think twice about it huh?"  
  
  


He continues swiping at her nose, and then adds more hot water to the towel. From where Akemi stood she could see the frustration written all over his face. Kuroo was pissed. So pissed he couldn't even feel how hot the water actually was against his skin.

He was too busy trying to wet it and clean her off.  
  
  


"G _omen nasai_ " She whispers, glancing from the sink to Kuroo. He closed his eyes with a heavy sigh, moving hair from her face to continue pressing against her eyes. "Don't be, Akemi."  
  
  


He gives her a small nod, before moving the towel to a laundry basket. Then, he takes it with him upstairs with Tiger running right behind up. "Just give me a few you can have anything in the kitchen that you'd like. Pull out those books too since-, it's what you're here for."  
  
  


"Okay.."She said quietly and Kuroo could tell she wasn't saying what she wanted. He went up a few steps before he stopped turning back to look at her.  
  


He made sure he was out of sight though and he sat on the steps quietly holding Tiger in his arms.  
  
  


"Don't give me away kid." He whispered quietly his golden eyes still looking down below. He watched as she sat at the table playing with her fingers in silence. Kuroo waited, not knowing what he was hoping to see but at least she wouldn't be able to know he was still there.  
  
  
  
  
  


  
  
  
  
"What do you like about her? Huh boy?" He asked, kissing the kitty's head before he turns his attention back to her.  
  


She was now out of her seat and it made him move back a little more, only his head peering from high above. Akemi was doing something alright.

She was moving to a song that he had already had playing when he stepped inside.  
  
  


She twirled and twisted all she wanted to, like a little dancing doll. This intrigued him further. How does someone do that? Just do whatever they feel whenever they wanted. She wanted to be a singer, she had a tattoo, she cared about her brother.  
  


Akemi played with the boys at practice, became friends with just about anyone but what did it take to do those things?  
  
  


And why couldn't he be like that too? That isn't what he wanted though, he decided blinking himself away from those thoughts. He didn't want to see the beauty in being impulsive and risky. No, that was insane. It was better to use the head more than the heart.

Hurts less that way.  
  
  


Still, he watched as she twirled fragments of her skirt being in the air. She had on her socks, so it was easy to pretend she was in her own little fantasy land. He folded his arms placing Tiger beside him as he bit his thumb in confusion.  
  
  


Everyday she found ways to have him thinking. Further and further.  
  
  


How was she having so much fun down there? When he was all the way at the top.  
  
  


The top of his class, the top volleyball member, the most wealthiest person at the school. She could have all of that but he knew that if he asked her she wouldn't want too.  
  
  


Akemi was already thinking of dropping out. That would knock her down even further. So why risk it? When she could prevent it by being at the top?  
  
  


He mumbled for a moment before ultimately turning away to take his shower.


	15. 𒊹︎𝙿𝚊𝚛𝚝 𝙵𝚒𝚏𝚝𝚎𝚎𝚗𒊹︎

The rest of that day was blur. Kuroo laid in his bed, his eyes too lazy to open. He couldn't think much anymore and he just ruled it out as being tired.  
  


Yes, extremely tired. In his bed he moved the pillows that he held beside his face away so that if he did open his eyes he could have a clear view.

That's when he realized something was awfully wrong.  
  
  


His room had the lights off but still he could somehow see some of the things around him. For some reason his head was aching and his stomach couldn't behave. What the fuck, he thought to himself pushing himself off of the bed to sit up.  
  


He held his head in his hands his face scrunching because of the pounding in his head. What happened? He thought to himself, wobbling to stand up straight.  
  
  


The thought hadn't hit him completely but in the moments to come it would soon come to a conclusion. Although he hadn't intended on waking up at this time of day, his phone was errupted in messages.

From who though, he asked grumpily rubbing his eyes as a sore yawn left his mouth.  
  
  


He was just on his way to the bathroom a few hours ago, he thought rubbing his neck sheepishly before turning on his phone. His eyes squinted at the harsh light of the screen before reading the first notification. Of course, he had to read it about three times before realizing who it was.  
  
  


Bokuto.  
  
  


He blinked at the idea of his friend calling him at such an unforgiveable hour but still, he decided to read all his other notifications. Thats when he realized there were over twenty from Akaashi.  
  


"What the-..." Kuroo suddenly sobered up realizing that it could be very important. What would they possibly want with him?  
  


  
  
  
He pressed on the group chat, going up to the face time button. As soon as they picked up all he could hear is Akaashi's voice booming through the phone. So much so it vibrated falling onto the floor before Kuroo groggily picked it up.  
  
  


"Hello..." He asked nervously, now very sure that he had done something. What could have happened when he was alseep? "Where the fuck are you?" He demanded, causing Kuroo to close his eyes. "What-, I'm at home." Kuroo said slowly now looking around his room for any sign of him being anywhere else.  
  


"Why didn't you answer the fucking door you ass?" Akaashi sounded beyond pissed and Kuroo just couldn't fathom why. He hadnt even had the time to wipe his eyes and yawn.  
  
  


"You knocked?" Kuroo hiccuped, rubbing a hand around his bare skin. He sunk his fingertips into the back of his neck now anxious to know the current state of the situation. It created red since his skin was fair.  
  


"Kuroo, we've been knocking for hours. We were looking for Akemi since she was last at your house Kuroo." Bokuto's voice came in on his side of the screen aparently somewhere outside while Akaashi was home. Fuck, this is really bad.  
  
  


"Akemi?" Kuroo said closing his eyes as another hiccup came apon him. He didn't know either. The only thing that he could remember by far was taking a shower. "Yeah she came to your house don't you remember?" Bokuto said, his head moving to search the world around him.

"She texted us a little while ago that she would there to study. She lied to us and-, I swear to god if you touched her-" Akaashi voice was so loud that he was glitching through the phone.  
  
  


"Check your house and if she's not there you're dead." Akaashi growled and Kuroo sighed deeply rolling his eyes.

He was annoyed at the acusation that hed ever even want to touch her.

"Why the fuck would she be here at this time?" He said his voice jumbling and mumbling. He knew for a fact she couldn't be here.

He had no idea she was even here in the first place. Still, he wanted to prove to them that she wasn't but for their sake he hoped wherever she was, she was safe.  
  


He wobbled his way down the stairs, his eyes closed as he sighed making his way into the living room. He stopped when he saw clothes that he did not remember ever having. Did he tell Bokuto and Akaashi that, hell no he wasn't stupid.  
  


If she did happen to be here then it's best to just let this all blow over. No need for details.  
  
  


"Did you find anything?" Bokuto asks, his eyes looking into the phone. "No, I told you she can't be here." Kuroo said his eyebrows furrowing as he continued, finding an empty bottle of Soju.

When did he have that?

Oh no, he muttered looking around the living room at a more faster pace. He quickly realized that he mustve been drunk. Then the kitchen then the balcony.

Nothing. No other trace of her.

He even checked the front door making sure that it was locked. If it wasn't that meant she must've left. Quickly he began assuming that the books on the table were also hers and so were the shirt and skirt one the floor were hers as well.

God no. No, No, No.

The two protectors on the phone wouldn't stop asking questions and the fact that he hadn't said anything made them nervous. He walked back upstairs, checking his closet and lastly his bathroom.

Kuroo walked in slowly, before cautiously peaking over to the bathtub. Sure enough there she was her eyes closed shut.  
  
  


The Soju...he thought before feeling his stomach churn. They must've shared it after he got out. Then what? How did she even end up in the bathtub of all places. And not in his bed beside him.

It disappointed him just a bit until he shook the thought away with a small sigh.  
  
  


"I found her." Kuroo said biting his bottom lip. He sounded tired but still he hid his surprise. "You did?!" Bokuto says, seeming to be walking back to his house. "Let's see her." He said with a sigh of relief.  
  
  


"She's actually using the bathroom right now but I know shes in there. The light is on, he lied flicking it on himself and closing the door behind him.

What he should do is tell them the truth. This was all her not him but if he did that he wouldnt be able to shake the guilt.

Did they even go that far?

Look, it's late I'll have her home tomorrow morning." Kuroo said restlessly before abruptly hanging up the phone. He stood in the door way a sigh of relief coming from him as he look at her longingly.

She looked so peaceful sitting there sleeping. Her legs were up dangling off the side of the bathtub her toes painted in the color white.

He had to admit it to himself, she was pretty fucking odd but to see her like that, all tired and gentle. It was a funny sight.  
  
  


Kuroo walked over slowly, a drunk hand grazing against her cheek before he felt her forehead checking for a fever. Her body was burning up as of right now which is probably why she took her clothes off. He ignored that though and felt her hands carefully stroking them to ease all the redness on them.

This was probably her first time drinking.

Right now, this brain of his was not being it's normal self oh no. It made him think of things he's never done before and it made him feel a bit...worried. At least he didn't act out upon his desires in that state of mind because it would be impossible to think of anything happening otherwise.

Right?

She deserved more than just drunk sloppy sex.  
  
  


"Chibi chan.." He cooed resting on his knees by the tub. She stirred just a bit her fingers curling against his. "Are you awake?" He asked her his head resting in her lap. He ignore what looked like purple in hopes of convincing himself he didnt do that.

Kuroo wasn't sure of what to do right now but he knew that if she would come to in a few minutes it could mean that everything would go back like before.  
  
  


He wasn't sure if that was a good thing or not.

She could hate him even more that before and all because his cat like instincts were ineviatble.

Akemi moved, her flushed cheeks the only sign of life in her body. Kuroo took notice to this, and slowly he reached to carress as he could feel the warmth of her skin. This had to be all a dream.

It had to be. Nothing could convince him otherwise.

There was no way she was even here after all they've said to each other.

"Kuroo-, I-" She began to speak gaining all of his attention in the process. "What is it, Akemi?" He asked his voice soft and smooth unlike his usual pestered tone. "I'm so sleepy."

The very words caused him to laugh, looking back at her with squinted eyes. "Okay, here take my bed okay?" He said to her going over to lift her from the tub.  
  


She began speaking nonsense the whole trip there before he laid her carefully on the bed, pulling the covers over her body.

He still wanted to look a bit longer but he shut his mouth and covered her up well.

Kuroo stood up looking down at her with soft eyes. Although the room was pitch dark he still could see those sleepy blue eyes, the ones that made him rethink everything. Now looking back at them he knew that he had to be sure of one thing.

She was the right choice.

"I'm um, going to take the couch." He said, knowing that there was a chance she'd beg him to stay but he couldn't take that chance. He just couldn't.

"Wha-, stay here." She hiccuped covering her face with a hand. He paused for a moment indecently hoping shed beg him. Its not like he wanted to leave anyways.

"You need rest kitten, im sure youre going to throw up everywhere tomorrow." Kuroo smirked to himself but his face showed something else.

He was genuinely worried.

"I want to be where you are."

He smiled a bit before grabbing a spare pillow and heading to the couch. "It'll happen. One day."


	16. 𒊹︎𝙿𝚊𝚛𝚝 𝚂𝚒𝚡𝚝𝚎𝚎𝚗𒊹︎

Two days has blown past and Kuroo stood in the kitchen, staring at his phone screen. He had nothing at all planned today and the fact that nothing was happening around him forced him to sit and reflect on how much he really messed up.  
  
  


During those two days, he had no contact with Akemi or Akaashi for that matter. He distinctly remembered the morning her brought her home to them and he explained what happened the best he could. Akaashi had a million things to say to him and all of that ended with a heavy shove.

He had to admit, he really deserved it.  
  
  


Now being fully sober he remembered vividly what his actions were by discovering the bruises on his thigh, and chest in the shower. It must've been a lot to even remember how it began.  
  


All he knew was that at the moment he was hoping to avoid talking about with her at all costs. Especially since as far as he knew she initiated the kiss.  
  
  


From upstairs there's the sound of footsteps from his younger brother and when Kuroo sees him he instantly grumbles looking away. "Kaori don't say anything. I don't want to hear it." He mutters and the boy smiles holding Tiger in his arms.

"Don't want to hear about what?" He asks innocently, the smile on his face suggesting otherwise.  
  
  


He finds a seat at the table in the kitchen looking over to Kuroo for an answer. When he doesn't recieve one a small snicker comes form his mouth. "If you're talking about what I saw, then let's just say I could do without seeing my brother-"  
  
  


"Enough." Kuroo growled, looking up from his phone with an irritated glare. Kaori merely nods, placing his furry friend onto the floor before he speaks again. "Who pissed in your cereal? I'm just making conversation, Roo." Kaori walks over behind Kuroo to give him a pat on the back.

"All I'm saying is, who is that chick and where can I find her number?"  
  
  


Instantly, he moves back avoiding a smack from Kuroo. He laughs knowing that what he was trying to achieve was working. The night he came home he could hear them all the way up there before even making it inside fully.

He knew that for his own good it'd be best to just wait it out at a nearby cafe.  
  
  


When he came home the next morning all he had to do was look at Kuroo and that told him everything he needed to know.  
  
  


What had happened was real. It really happened. He took her innocence even though he didn't really plan on it. Even if it isn't something you should plan. How was he supposed to know?  
  
  


"Don't bother. I'm sure she'll never come around me again." Kuroo said solemly, still intent on scrolling through messages. Kaori peeks over his shoulder to see a trail of unread messages from Kuroo to someone named Bokuto.  
  


All the while, he could tell that whatever Kuroo was asking of him was not being answered.  
  
  


"Why would you say that? From the sounds I was hearing it sounded like she was really into you." He said this whole heartedly before he realizes that he was not helping Kuroo's case much. "Is she pissed or something? Maybe you got-"  
  
  


"No, there's no way for that to be even remotely true. After Gigi's pregnancy scre I got a vasectomy done. I can't get her pregnant even if I tried." Kuroo answered not really wanting to confess to his brother but still, for now he was the only other person who wasn't completely ignoring him.  
  
  


Bokuto wasn't too angry when he brought Akemi home but the look on his face said it all. He probably assumed that Kuroo was back to his old ways again. Kuroo took a seat at the dining table seeming to be too wrapped in his head for his own comfort.  
  
  


That couldn't be farther from the truth. After that night or rather those couple of days, to Kuroo it feels as if he wasn't being like himself. When he started questioning and thinking further and further from where he'd usually just stop he couldn't find it in himself to do that to Akemi.  
  
  


For what reason, he didn't know. He wasn't so sure if he should give it any more thought either.  
  
  


"Kaori, you know about the family money crisis right? Why aren't you trying to get the leverage? Don't you want all of that money to yourself?" Kuroo spoke in a flat tone, holding his face in his hands.  
  


After trying to call Akemi and getting straight to voice mail all fifteen times, he was beyond tired and frustrated.  
  
  


Simply Kaori ploped back into a chair that he scooted closer to Kuroo. He knew that he was being serious so he didn't want to annoy him any further. Though it took him a bit to figure out what was going on, he looked over at his brother with kind eyes. Sure, he wanted the money but to him it wouldn't last very long.  
  


Plus he was already promised so much that he didn't care how he lived his life.  
  
  


He was content with just existing. People may view that was lazy but it was the truth. He had no thoughts of work or education and even so he would never really want to settle. Kaori compared this to Kuroo and he thought of how much everything in his life weighs him down.  
  


He did not want to be like Kuroo but the thought of having what he did was appealing.  
  
  


"I do, but I don't think I'd like all of that pressure on my life. If I was anything like Kiyoshima, I'd say that the whole thing was set up to destroy us. He swears by that too. How ever much that money is worth, it isn't worth losing yourself for. That's what he told me when he heard about his quest. I can't say I blame him though. He can't just ungay himself for some cash that'd be stupid."  
  
  


"So then, he's not in the race?" Kuroo asked, lifting his head up to look at Kaori. He shook his head no and then leans into tell Kuroo more of what he thought on the matter.  
  


"He isn't. He loves that "Sakusa" guy way too much. He's a funny guy though in his own way." He smiles before pretending to imitate him by covering his mouth with his hands as a mask.  
  
  


"So, what about you?" Kuroo asked him and Kaori's smile falls showing that he was back serious. It may just be Kuroo but it reminded him of Bokuto's emo mode. "I was never in it to begin with. Goes against my morals. The real question is, is she worth losing for all of that money?"  
  
  
  


"I don't know the answer to that just yet Kao."


	17. 𒊹︎𝙿𝚊𝚛𝚝 𝚂𝚎𝚟𝚎𝚗𝚝𝚎𝚎𝚗𒊹︎

It's now Monday morning and Kuroo laid mindlessly in his bed, his eyes glued on the ceiling just because he could do so. He had about a short amount of time before he was hoping to get up and actually do something for the day.  
  


Jogging seemed like the last thing he had on his mind because it seemed as of right now, unimportant.  
  
  


Sure he had a lot of options since he had the money and connections to do so but for some reason, all he wanted to do was think. Think back to a time where he hadn't began to further expand his thoughts.  
  


It was so frustrating for Kuroo to even begin to encounter such emotions and for him to even be ignored.  
  
  


The last time he had tried to contact Bokuto, he threatened to block him. Of course Kuroo completely understood where his friend was coming from since Akemi did meantion that he loved her with everything he had just as he loved Akaashi.  
  


The only problem with that is now not only did he have to worry about getting his friends back, now he had to have Akemi forgive him.  
  
  


For what he was intending on doing. Now that Kaori had meantioned the whole race for the inheritance money, making amends with Akemi would be a challenging step. It was surely different from anything else he'd ever done with a female. Usually he wouldn't even blink in their direction after the night of getting what he wanted.  
  


It wasn't like he needed to either since he would rarely even think of checking up on them.  
  
  


As he said before to himself, love is a bunch of bullshit.  
  
  


Adjusting his head on the pillow, Kuroo looked over at Tiger who was clawing away at a toy he had beneath his paws.  
  


Watching his little friend play with that toy reminded him of the little cat and mouse game between him and Akemi and as much as he hated to admit it, it bothered him that it could soon be over.  
  
  


With a heavy sigh, he sat up running a veiny hand along his hair and then to pull the sheets off of himself. It would seem that the sun hadn't been in his window for those two days and as of now it burned his eyes causing him to walk over and yank the curtains closed.

As he made his way over to the bathroom he rubbed Tiger's head giving him a gentle scratch behind the ears.  
  
  


"Morning kid. I'm sure you're hungry huh? Me too." He smiles, getting up from the floor to go and wash himself up.

Afterwards, his phone buzzes with a notification and like always he stopped whatever he was doing to check it.  
  


Not once has this ever been a problem before.

Kuroo turned the phone on reading the first strand of notifcations before the pinge of disappoint sank in.  
  


Neither of them were from either of his friends. Only two of them came from Kenma and the other's from the twins. As if he had time to even begin to care about those two but without question he clicked on Kenma's message.  
  
  


It read something kind, because it was quite the trend for Kenma to pop in ever so often just to say hello. Even though they hadn't been able to see each other in a while, Kenma and Kuroo were still just as close as before.  
  
  


He's asking how I'm doing, Kuroo thought to himself debating on whether he should tell Kenma everything from start to finish. Kenma sort of had an idea of how Kuroo dealt with girls so none of this should be too bizzare although he never really gave his opinion on the matter.

All he really said to him was that it was quite the pain to deal with so many people at once.  
  
  


Kuroo began typing out a short response in hopes of catching Kenma's attention. He asked Kenma what he should do since Akaashi and Bokuto are not too happy with him at the moment.

It was true that it should be Kenma asking this and not him but from Kenma's stand point the least he could do was give him at least the slighest bit of a clue.  
  
  


It took a while as Kenma began typing and it would disappear much to Kuroo's annoyance. Still, he waited his eyes eagerly glued to the screen. Then came the simple reply. Call me.  
  
  


Kuroo's eyebrows furrowed as he clicked on the facetime option, with an immediate answer from Kenma. There's the noise of beeping and chiming from what Kuroo thought to be another one of his video games before there's a voice from his side of the phone.  
  
  


"Kuroo, what have you gotten yourself into? It's been a span of about a week since we last talked." Kenma spoke, still seeming preoccupied with his little game boy. "It's a funny situation actually." Kuroo started, folding his arm as he waited for the right words to come into mind.

"You see, I'm not Akaashi's favorite person as of right now."

"When have you ever been?" Kenma asked, a light sarcastic tone in his voice.

Kuroo merely smirked shaking his head instead of laughing. "Fair point. Look I'm just a little bit disturbed at the fact that neither him or Bokuto have spoken to me. It's like they completely erased me from their lives without a second thought. Akaashi more so Bokuto. I thought we moved pastour petty fights."  
  
  


Kenma sighed seeming to think about the matter at hand before speaking blankly again. "Doesn't sound like them to me. Bokuto can't go a day without communicating with someone and I should know. They guy calls me once or twice just to hop on some online game of his choosing, which I always beat him at. In my eyes, there has to be another element you are leaving out."  
  
  


Kuroo pulled his lips into a firm line, before he rolled his eyes. Kenma was on to him already.

He wanted to leave the Akemi factor out of this but for the sake of coming to a solution, he knew that Kenma had to know that part as well.  
  


It wasn't like he was ashamed of her it was just that he knew if he told Kenma about her then he'd have to deal with the burden of breaking his pride. If things dont turn out so good with her then it'd be more than he can handle.  
  
  


"What if I told you that Akaashi had a sister? A hot, evil one at that." Kuroo said, now walking down the stairs as he waited for a reply. There's a scoff from Kenma's end followed by more sounds of focused grunting.  
  


"Yeah so what about her?" Kenma said, and Kuroo could feel the eyeroll through the phone.  
  
  


"Well there you have it. I should've listened to Bokuto but you know how I am. I can't-" Kuroo stopped once he hears Kenma answer for him. "You can't keep it in your pants, I know. It's kind of pathetic Kuroo seriously, how did you not catch anything?" Kuroo simply snickered, his cheeks threatening to turn red. Of couse Kenma already knew where he messed up.  
  
  


"Wow gee that really helps Kenma. That's like starving yourself to avoid food poisoning. I need women Ken, just without all the emotional stuff." Kuroo took down a bowl from the cabinet and then went to the fridge.  
  


"Because all you want is their bodies?" Kenma asked and Kuroo again rolled his eyes. He had a feeling Kenma wouldn't let him off so easy.  
  
  


"No." Kuroo said with a huff hoping to convince himself otherwise. "Kuroo-" Kenma paused, the sound of his game powering off present. "You can't just expect to take and not give back. That's why your relationships never work out."  
  
  


Kuroo poured milk into Tiger's bowl and then tapped the floor as a calling out to his friend to come eat. When that didn't work Kuroo rang the little bell which was a signal to Tiger to come and eat.

"Yeah so what should I do?" Kuroo asked leaning against the counter. If he was being truly honest he needed all the help he could get.  
  
  


"I'm sure you've already tried googling right?" Kenma asked and Kuroo face palmed himself from humiliation. Kenma was right on the money.  
  
  


Last night Kuroo's search bar was filled with questions that one may find absolutely idiotic.

Things like this : Why are my friends ignoring me? How to know if you are the problem? How does love work? Is zodiac signs comparable? What to do if I can't relax?  
  
  


"No I did not Kenma I'm not stupid." Kuroo said defensively, causing a light smack of his hand on the counter. "Can you just help me please?" He asked with a frustrated sigh and Kenma merely yawns seeming completely unbothered by the matter at hand.  
  
  


"You want my honest opinion?" He asked and when he hears silence he speaks again.  
  


"I think if Akaashi is angry with you he has a right to be. That's his sister and if I had one like Shoyo does then I'd protect them the best I can. All I can really say is that if you really want to apologize, you should say it to the girl first. Before that you gotta decide why you are sorry."  
  
  


"Is this an episode of Barney? What do I look like apologizing to everyone?" Kuroo took a deep breath. "But if it's what I have to do then fine."

I'm here for you." Kenma cooed into the phone and Kuroo nodded his cheeks red. "I know."


	18. 𒊹︎𝙿𝚊𝚛𝚝 𝙴𝚒𝚐𝚑𝚝𝚎𝚎𝚗𒊹︎

For the rest of the day Kuroo kept busy with his studies having wanting to get back to his old ways. He finished three more weeks worth of lessons and assignments and each time he'd finish a question a peice of his memory would come back.

From the night he scared away his little mouse.  
  
  


Kuroo moved the pencil back and forth in his hands picturing what he must've said to her. At this rate it'd be impossible to even think of any options.

There's so much a person could say while under the influence let alone in the act. For all he knew he could have said the l word and that brought him that cringey feeling.

Like when he would accidentally see other people kissing and hugging.  
  
  


It made him sick to even think of what she must have heard from him.  
  
  


Kuroo tapped his pencil against the kitchen table as he glance over at a clock hanging on the walls. The noise bothered him but not to the point where it'd drive him mad. The longer he would and dwell on the sound though, the more he dispised it.

All alone and with nothing better to do with his life he decided to open his snapchat notifications from the twins.  
  
  


All he got were photo's of the two of them hanging out and even a tiny caption that was an invite. "To what?" Kuroo said aloud, swipping through their stories.  
  


There he saw a photo of the two of them outside of this resturant being well, brothers.

The smiles on their faces showed the distinct personalities in the two of them and it very much so reminded him of Kaori.  
  
  


  
  
  
For a moment he stared at the picture before he scoffed clicking past it to discover a few lost messages from Osamu. He talked a lot about how he'd like Kuroo to join him and a few others out to dinner.

The very thought alone made his stomach ache.

Knowing the twins it's either a bunch of kids that love their snaps or Akemi and that Suna guy.  
  
  


Even if he wanted to, he wouldn't want to spoil their night at all. Still, he knew deep down that this was one of the very few opportunities to see Akemi face to face. Maybe even ask her if she could forgive him.

That would be super difficult but this was worth the try. All he needed to do was show up and ask to speak with her.  
  
  


That is, if she'd even want to do that.

Kuroo mustered up the little friendliness he had left to message Osamu about the details almost instantly earning a reply back. Kuroo was expecting something a bit more sassy coming from him but it was still there just more kind and considering.

That was new.  
  
  


Osamu replied with a combination of emoji's perferably the smirking one and a smiley as he confessed to having asked Akemi, and Bokuto along.  
  
  


Kuroo wanted to ask why Akaashi wouldn't be there but before he could Osamu responds back. He invited him as well along with a person named Kita and a blonde who he had yet to verify the name.  
  


Without it Kuroo could still somewhat guess who it was by the way Osamu talked about him.  
  
  


He replied with a small okay before turning off his phone and glancing around his apartment in deep thought. He hadn't really thought about going out to dinner with any friends so this would be, something different.

Once more thoughts that urged him to decline flooded his head he rushed up the stairs to figure out what to wear to the dinner.  
  
  


Of course right on cue Kaori followed close behind him an excited smile on his face. "Kuroo! Hey, what's the rush?" He asked not really seeming to care but still excited none the less.

There wasn't a reason for him to tell Kaori anything about the dinner unless he'd ask him to come which was out of the question.  
  
  


"I'm not rushing." Kuroo spoke, opening two drawers to look into for clothes. He was always dressed for his height wear turtle necks and sometimes dress pants. Kuroo believed that whatever the occasion was, he should still look and smell nice. Everyday.  
  
  


"Well I saw the way you ran up here so I'm guessing it's something interesting enough right? You going out?" He asked him ploping on the bed which clearly annoyed Kuroo. "If I was, I wouldn't tell you unless I plan to be gone all night." Kuroo growled throwing a shoe back in hopes of hitting his target.  
  


"No need to be so rude." Kaori bounced a bit before a small smile creeped onto his face.  
  
  


"Well aren't you going to answer my question?" He asked him, tilting his head to the side like a dog in rythm to Tiger who has now found his place beside him on the bed.

Muttering to himself he reaches for another shoe but stops when he sees Kaori balled up in preparation for the hit.

That fear was still in him from years ago.  
  
  


Sighing, Kuroo dropped the shoe onto the floor going back to the task of trying to find the best tie to match his clothes. "Like I said before, if I was going out all night.." He takes a pair of pants from the rack. "Then I would have told you."  
  
  


"So then I can't bring Mira over?" Kaori's head sunk once he figured out the correct answer. "Who the hell is that?" Kuroo asked him unbothered by the disappointment his brother was now expiriencing.

"A girl from the magazines I bought. She could be my new girlfriend if things go to my hopes."  
  
  


"So, let me get this right." Kuroo paused in front of the bed placing a finger onto his lips to hide the annoyed smirk he had on his face.  
  


"You want to bring a cam girl into my house for a night while I'm away?" There's a laugh at the end of his sentence causing Kaori to stand up defensively.  
  
  


"She's still a girl none the less Kuroo. You aren't really in the position to be speaking if that's what you're trying to do." He folded his arms looking up to meet Kuroo gazes. Without any other thoughts about it he leans in to flick his brother's forehead.  
  
  


"Not. A. Chance."


	19. 𒊹︎𝙿𝚊𝚛𝚝 𝙽𝚒𝚗𝚎𝚝𝚎𝚎𝚗𒊹︎

The glass mirror presented in front of him had him encaptured on what the night could hold. He hated to admit it but these kinds of things were not his style.

He disliked the very thought of it but to be able to sleep at night would be best. As long as his friends were upset with him it would nag at his mind later in the darkness.  
  
  


Kuroo hand his hands gripped on the edge of his counters, leaning forwards to admire the golden eyes he possesed. They were nice but looking at them now caused his practice smile to falter.

All he could imagine was blue. That particular color he felt weighed on his mind.  
  


If Akemi was here and he did do those acts with her then why couldn't he remember?  
  


Something like that he'd remember. Because her eyes would tell him so. Kuroo sighed rolling his shoulders back the muscles that were prevelent before now showing up.

He was very strongly built but still he was slim and tall.

Like a shadow of some sorts. He ripped the towel off of a nearby rack to wipe along his neck, his tongue instinctively rolling across his lips. The very feeling felt like something he'd done before but just couldn't remember it.  
  
  


He stalked out of the bathroom placing on his clothes and then adjusting his tie. Rather than over thinking this, he indulged in the idea of him being able to see her again. Maybe Bokuto could be reasoned with.

Then again he wasn't the kind to just let his guard down when it came to people he cared about.  
  
  


Still he thought about what he should say when he sees them. It'd be quite awkward knowing that they'll probably just ignore him. He knew Bokuto would probably be avoiding him but still he had to try.

Never has he even tried this hard before. Never. Just the thought of it made him shaken up unlike his usual self.

Then a thought popped into his head.

One that was rather a conclusion he hadn't even taken into perspective just yet. Kuroo adjusted his tie careful to look clean and well put together despite his days of constant anxious feelings.

He swallowed hard ignoring the real answer he was now developing.

When he stepped back to tuck his hands into his pockets, he tried his best not to punch the wall. It was enfuriating at how true his conclusion was.

If Kuroo had all the money that anyone else at the school could want, and he was intelligent and smart, then why is his only friends two middle school idiots he met way back?

Why didn't he have more?

It was scary to think that the only real friends he had were Akaashi and Bokuto. That meant that if he lost them, he'd be a loser. Just like Kaori.

He cleared his throat suddenly feeling a bit overwhelmed. He had to make things right tonight. There was no doubt about that. So much so that he completely forgot about the time.  
  
  


Once his eyes landed on the clock, his long fingers reached for his phone to stuff it into his pocket on his way down the stairs. Once he appears in the living room Kaori gives him a sarcastic whistle. He claps admirably watching his brother walk across the room.  
  
  


Kuroo stops in front of the couch he was sitting at with a small resentful smile appearing on his face as he scoffs, glancing up from the floor to Kaori's eyes. "Don't." He said sternly, his eyebrows arching. Kaori just shrugs lazily waving him away, without another clap.  
  
  


"Who's the lady you're using to get over her?" He asked, eagerly wanting to know the full details of what awaited Kuroo. Bitterly, he rolls his eyes snatching the remote to the tv and switching it off. "Who says it's a lady?" Kuroo asked him a daring tone in his voice.  
  
  


"I just figured. So then it's a guy?" He hops up onto his feet going over to the coffee table and picking up a cologne bottle. He sprays Kuroo with three simple spritz and then dusts his shoulders off.

Kuroo stood there, greatful for the simple act of kindness but decided it was beneath him to thank the little idiot.  
  
  


"Nah, it's a friend group thingy." Kuroo says the obvious uncertainty in his voice. Kaori laughs knowing that Kuroo isn't the kind to do these things. Secretly he'd hoped whatever Kuroo was up to went well and he showed it in his small smile.  
  
  


"You mean hanging out right? Don't be so stiff dude just relax. I'm sure everything will work out how it's supposed to. You've been around these people before hmm?" He folds his arms plopping back onto the couch hoping that his words would impact Kuroo even in the slightest way.  
  
  


"That's the problem. If these were strangers I could care less but they aren't and-, and that's the hard thing. Making amends with the people who know you best."  
  
  


"If they know you then they'll know your heart is in the right place." Kaori adds, looking down at his phone seeming to be reading something. "That's pretty wise of you Kaori. Where'd you hear that from?" He closes his eyes looking up from his phone with widen eyes.

"Oh it's um..well I read it somewhere."

"I suppose you googled it right?" Kuroo asked, and a defensive scoff leaves Kaori's mouth. "What the fuck ever. All that matters is that it helps right?"

Kuroo nodded, walking over to rub Kaori's head before heading out. He made sure to tell him all about the rules and promised to be home before midnight.

As if it were any of his buisness.


	20. 𒊹︎𝙿𝚊𝚛𝚝 𝚃𝚠𝚎𝚗𝚝𝚢𒊹︎

In his car Kuroo sat his fingers holding onto the knob of his radio. If there was a chance to recollect his thoughts it would be now. In a few minutes he'd be there face to face with his friends. After days of ignoring each other.  
  
  


The tune of the song from his car radio subsided any angsty feelings he was gaining and prevented him for letting himself get too worked up. It was all so new to feel this way that he hadn't even begun thinking of what to say.  
  


Of course there was no way to even begin explaining his actions let alone apologize for them.  
  
  


What could he say to change their minds? To replace everything he'd messed up on?  
  
  


Kuroo took a deep breath, looking over in the mirror at himself. There were notable eyebags underneath his eyes from his nights of waiting beside the phone fighting to not break it into thousands of peices. It was a hard time that he was having no lies about that but now there was a silver lining.  
  
  


Humans are forgiving creatures that's just a fact. There had to be a good percent chance of him gaining back all that trust he lost. Methodically speaking it shouldn't be that hard to create a useful explaination.

As of now Kuroo had placed a finger on his tongue in an attempt to think. Now that his habit of thinking logically had come back, he was sure he was ready.  
  
  


Kuroo's black jeep pulled into a parking lot after a few minutes wasted of trying to find an open spot, and now he was just sitting waiting for the right moment to walk in. Though logically no time is ever the right time.  
  
  


With one last switch he bumped the music down three knoches before hesitantly opening the door to step out on the cold concrete. A lot was riding on tonight. Not only Bokuto he had to face but Akemi. This was a first world concern. Kuroo stepped forwards beginning to pace himself so that he would seem a bit more composed.

It was true he was uncomfortable but to show that meant losing all the advantage he had. So as if he was unbothered Kuroo began to head for the front of the resturant talking with a lady in the front.

Her eyes were a olive color of green and her smile said way too much about her.

She was one of those girls that got attached easily.  
  
  


It was in her eyes. The second he met them it was like he had placed her under a spell of some sorts. "Can I help you?" She asked him, the curve in her tone somewhat suggesting something other than what he was looking for. "As of right now I'm looking for a group. Two twin boys one with blonde and-"  
  
  


"Oh! Yes, I should have known sooner my apologizes. The young masters are at a table in the back. Mind if I take you to them?" Her voice sounded more high pitched now and Kuroo took notice of how much her attitude changed. She must be getting paid really well for her to react that way.  
  
  


"Young masters?"He asked her with a light scoff gazing off in the direction of the table she offered to guide him too. Then with a light wave he walked off leaving her behind with a surprised look. Those two big shots must have a lot of social attention. Must be a regular spot for them to be that well treated.  
  
  


Kuroo took his time and the closer he got to the table the more he could tell who was was who. Atsumu and Suna were sitting beside each other seeming to both already be indulging in drinks.  
  


There beside Osamu was a blonde boy holding in his fingers something to smoke on. He looked really different from anyone else in here having his shirt unbuttoned.  
  
  


Before Kuroo could talk Osamu notices him a cheerful smile on his lips. "Kuroo! I didn't think you were going to show! Over here sit beside me." He waved a hand in the air and Kuroo simply nodded greatful he didn't have to do the whole introduction thing.  
  
  


He took his place next to two empty chairs and when he looked down at the table he noticed two glasses. They're here, he thought folding his lips to not ask about them at all. It'd be weird to just ask them out of the blue.  
  
  


Fit the tone of conversation and then ask. That's the best way to go about it, he said to himself folding his hands in his lap. Again someone speaks to him snapping him away from his thoughts and ideas.

"Kuroo huh? I'm _Terushima."_ That's who he was remembering. Nice to put a name to a face.  
  
  


"Ah I know who you are. We might not have met directly but I've seen you around a while back. I'm Tetsuro Kuroo." He gives him a small nod, while glancing at everyone at the table. They all seeming to have been having a conversation about something before he arrived and he awaited his chance to socialize.  
  
  


"Tetsuro? Then you must be related to Kyoshima. That asshole owes me a lot for the stuff he smokes. Him and that Sakusa guy." He talked like a fox the sound of mischief heavy on his tongue.

Any normal person would begin to apologize but not Kuroo. He simply laughed, before giving him a narrowed look.  
  
  


"That's my brother for you. Takes and never gives but hey, it must be good thing. Otherwise you'd be dead. You see the way Kyo opperates if that's what you want to know is that he does it when he believes that in the future it'd be worth paying for."

"If it isn't he'd have erased everything about himself from you to keep himself protected. Then again, he might've just been waiting to kill you."  
  
  


Everyone turns to look at him, worried and disturbed gazes on their faces before they all begin laughing assuming that he was kidding. He wasn't. He knew Kyoshima's whole thing.

If he was assigned to kill someone he'd have to get to know them and then boom, the next morning dead. With this guy it sounds like he's nothing more than a weed source.

"You have a very bad sense of humor but you had me for a bit I'll give you that."


	21. 𒊹︎𝙿𝚊𝚛𝚝 𝚃𝚠𝚎𝚗𝚝𝚢 𝙾𝚗𝚎𒊹︎

The night at the diner proceeds as planned and Kuroo sat holding one of the many drinks that Osamu has ordered. Everyone here was drinking and it made Kuroo wonder how the hell are these idiots going to make it home safe.  
  
  


School was right around the corner and knowning the twins they'd probably sleep all of this right off. There's no telling how many parties they'd been to. Earlier they did body shots, then a weed session and then so many crazy mixtures of drinks that Kuroo had trouble figuring out what was in each one. All he knew was that as of now alcohol was his enemy.  
  
  


He knew one thing though, the twins were some of the best known party addicts there was. They seemed like the type. Handles it pretty well as far as Kuroo could tell although his judgement was clouded by the drink on his tongue. Before he began talking, he placing his cup down fixing the napkin in his lap.  
  
  


"If anyone doesn't mind, I'd like to ask about the two empty cups beside me. Who do they belong to?" He kept his tone calm even though the question itself provoked a new question. Why weren't they here it's been fifteen minutes. They had to be around here somewhere. If not, they shouldn't have came at all.  
  
  


"Oh you must mean Terushima's new target. Akemi and Bokuto san disappeared over there near the bathrooms. It seemed urgent with how they left so I guess it's just something personal." Atsumu smiled his eyebrows raising emphasising just how drunk he really was. Even his eyes were closed and with that Kuroo got up from the table, swiping his hands together.  
  
  


If he had to wait any longer he'd drive himself insane here. Especially with that Terushima guy. He really got under Kuroo's skin with just talking so being nice after hearing that from Atsumu was going to be a challenge that required paitence which Kuroo was running out of.  
  
  


"Where you going Kuroo? We were just about to discuss which of us was going to take the last shot!" Suna slurred, his cheeks bright red. This was a sloppy mess that Kuroo wanted to avoid at any costs. At least Osamu seemed to be in his right mind.

"Aw hey let him go. He'll be back later right?" His eyes look to Kuroo and he gives him a sigh as he adjusts the tie hanging from his neck.  
  
  


"Thank you for the offer um, Atsumu but I don't think I'll be here any longer. I have a lot to do so if you'll excuse me _young master_ I could be on my way." He waves behind him as he placed his hands into his pockets continuing to walk closer to where the bathrooms was.  
  
  


In just his luck, a girl ducks out of the bathroom her black hair whipping behind her in the form of curls. Her smell was extremely familiar as well and as she walked on the nape of her neck was that same tiger tattoo. His mouth parted open as his hand reached out desperate to stop her.  
  
  


He held onto her shoulder turning her to look at him before a small puff of relief escapes his throat when he sees her face once again. Akemi stood there her eyes like daggers not willing to speak any thing yet until he said something. Again, that's understandable.  
  
  


"Akemi, hey.." His voice trails off the sudden heat of the moment burning his ears. Right now there were about three people watching him incase he just so happened to be a crazy person. What he was about to say was even crazier. "Akemi I've been trying to contact you for a while and -, actually I think I owe you an um-"  
  
  


"I don't think an apology can get me back what you've stolen. If anything you shouldn't even be here right now. You know, I had a feeling you'd show up and try to talk to me which is why right now I'm leaving." She moved her shoulder angrily, her arms folding as she turned around to walk away again.  
  
  


Seeing her for the first time in what seemed like weeks was intoxicating. That dress, those heels, and those eyes. This wasn't a fair game to begin with. Still, he didn't come all the way out here for nothing. Once again Kuroo takes hold of her, pulling her to look at him once more. Kuroo couldn't tell whether to yell at her or to kiss her.  
  
  


That was the interesting part. She was so enfuriating it made him crave her even more. For what? To hell if he knew.

All he wanted to do was to make sure that he was right again in her book and if it meant possibly getting slapped in front of dozens of people, then so be it.  
  
  


"What the fuck is it now Kuroo? Let go." She looked up at him those same blue eyes of her glass, like rhinestones. He looked into them before taking her hand and placing it back at her side. Kuroo bit his lip debating on how to go about this. Shes pissed. Completely unreasonable.  
  
  


"It is important Akemi-" Her voice over powers his as she begins to speak again. "Why should I even be-"  
  
  


Just hearing her again was annoying as hell. That's how he'd describe it. He wanted to confess everything as of right now just to see if she'd believe him but it's a self bet that she could just walk away and not care. The feeling of not being wanted was enough to scare him out of his pride.  
  
  


"Why should I even listen to you?" She demaned, her hand reaching out and shoving him. It was a hard one too. The kind that would initate a fight but Kuroo stood there still gazing at her in thought. His fists were balled out of focus and his lips were quivering to stop the frown that was becoming aparent on his face.  
  
  


"Why the fuck should I care what you say to me?" Akemi yelled and once again shoving Kuroo back. It moved him quite a bit and on the inside he felt like flames were beginning to dance. Whatever she had to do, she needs to do it. It's only fair. Just take it a little longer.  
  
  


"So you can fuck me and throw me out like trash the next morning? So I can be one of your many experiments Mr.Fucking Professor!?" Akemi's voice quivered as she looked down at her feet keeping herself in one spot. At least she wasn't hitting him anymore. By now about seven more people began watching their arguement whispering amoust themselves.  
  
  


Kuroo hated that. He wanted to flip tables and yell at all of them to mind their buisness but not now. They did not matter. The only thing that matters is getting her back to where she used to be.  
  
  


"Akemi that's-"  
  
  


"Well then what is it?! What could it be Kuroo-"  
  
  


"I SAID LISTEN TO ME DAMMIT!" Kuroo yelled his head just like hers looking down. He fought the tight feeling in his chest and continued to say what he planned. "I'm sorry! I am! I never wanted things to go like this, alright? You drive me insane and now that I finally feel bad you push and yell at me!"  
  
  


More people begin watching. Even their friends at the table have took notice their hands cranning towards the two of them in the center. In the middle of a hurricane. Out of the corner of his eye he could see Terushima stand up walking over to shove Kuroo back with a glare.  
  
  


"Just what the hell you think you're doing? Akemi are you alright?" He wrapped her into a hug that she hesitantly took, leaning into his embrace before the resentful look makes it's way onto her face as she lifts her eyes to look at Kuroo.  
  
  


"I'm fine now that you're here Teru." She answered blankly, her head leaning onto his shoulders as she stared Kuroo down watching as his jaw clentched.

"Just dont hurt me any further Kuroo." She whispers her blue eyes glittering with rage.

There was nothing else he wanted to say to her. Nothing that could amount to what he felt right now. His fingertails made little tiny cuts in his fists and the blood that trickled down each hand dripped onto the floor.

Not fair. He spent hours debating on what to say and now shes turning him away? For something hes genuinely sorry for.

He stood there too dazed to even move or speak another word.

They should be afraid. Very afraid.

As he stood his eyes traveled up to meet hers and as if in agreement, he walked over easily prying Terushima away from her with only a swift snatch.

His fist collided with his jaw and with the light shake of his hand he musters up a shaking smile on his lips walking out before anyone had the courage to say anything.

"I wont." Kuroo said softly holding out a bleeding hand to wave her goodbye. Akemi watched in silence the sound of chattering ringing out in her ears as the room begins to spin.

She was left with just that and it wrecked everything shes worked so hard to put up.


	22. 𒊹︎𝙿𝚊𝚛𝚝 𝚃𝚠𝚎𝚗𝚝𝚢 𝚃𝚠𝚘𒊹︎

Numb. Was that word to use for it? Where you could snap at any moment and yet you don't feel it? There's just that feeling where you just can't feel it anymore. At least not until it wears off.

The cup that he had sipped out of somewhat poisoned him from not feeling a thing.  
  
  


Not when he punched Terushima, and certaintly not when he saw the hatred in her eyes even after he apologized. Nothing he said was good enough. Kuroo sat back on the leather seats of his car with his eyes looking out of the windsheild.

He had no desire to start driving epsecially since he wasn't done meditating yet.  
  
  


His heart thumped quietly in his ears as he took a ragged breath of air. He had hopes that tonight would go smoothly but the fact she didn't give him a chance to at least explain, pissed him off beyond belief.

No one has ever done that. Nobody.  
  
  


Yet she does it without a second thought. There had to be a rightful reason why. Why she hated so for something he had no idea he was even doing.

Nothing about the night they shared he could remember not even a word he said to her. All he knew was that he only regretted it because he was afraid.  
  
  


Afraid of what, he didn't know. His chest moved steadily as another shaky breath left his mouth. This was not fair. It wasn't-...  
  
  


Kuroo clenched his sore fists before angrily doing the same to his jaw. He wanted to go back in there for some reason. As if security would even let him back inside after what he had just pulled.

Kuroo took a deep breath pulling his keys out of his pocket to turn on his car.  
  
  


No use of going back after that. There's just no way she'd want to hear after he just beat the crap out of her new boyfriend. Not at all. With a small sniffle his hand reaches to turn on the car but he stops when there's a thud on his window.  
  
  


Kuroo arched his eyebrows glancing at who dared disturb him in this fragile time. There stood Akaashi, his hands in his pockets as he peered inside at Kuroo. He had some idea of what he could possibly want with him right now.  
  


Maybe to yell at him or even punch him again and as of now he wanted nothing to do with Akaashi.  
  
  


When he turns his head away to start up the engine there's another thud that made him turn back. Akaashi had on a turtle neck that went all the way up to his mouth covering it to some degree so he pulled it down to show that he was not kidding around.

The frown he had was more than enough for Kuroo to roll down the window to at least say something to him.  
  
  


So he did, somewhat glad to see that he would have a chance to talk with him again. He gave Akaashi a pathetic laugh out of pure bitterness. It was funny to see him after all this time of playing the ignore Kuroo game.  
  
  


"Kuroo." Akaashi stated his eyebrows furrowing as he digged into his pockets pulling out a mint to had to Kuroo. His eyes trailed down to it before reluctantly taking it and chewing it down. As he does he nods instead of saying thank you as he eyed Akaashi with unsure eyes.  
  
  


"What do you want?" He asked, a sniffle breaking up some of the words. Akaashi looked behind him before glancing back at Kuroo. "I wanted to thank you." Akaashi said pulling his mouth into a firm line.

Kuroo raises his eyebrow before comes to the conclusion that he meant for punching Terushima.  
  
  


So he disliked him too. That's not a surprise considering all the fuss he puts up about his sister. So Kuroo sighed rubbing his temples to control his short temper. "No problem I'm used to being the bad guy. He's a real asshole so, I'm happy I was the one to do it."  
  
  


"I'm thankful you punched him because me, well I wouldn't have been so generous. He should have stayed out of it. I invited you for a reason." Akaashi said, his tone of words proving something that Kuroo already did not know. So then it was Akaashi's doing.  
  


How did he manage to text that from Osamu's phone without getting caught?  
  
  


So then it was settled. He hated Terushima just as much as Kuroo did so he went out of his way to make sure Kuroo ended up coming. That's criminally genius. "Sure you did. If you would have invited me I wouldn't have came. So then you tricked me."  
  
  


"Took you a while to figure that out didn't it? None the less my thoughts were proven true. So I have some questions for you Tetsuro." Akaashi walked around to the other side with Kuroo's eyes following him all the way there.

He unlocked the doors allowing Akaashi inside.  
  
  


Introspective was the best way to call it. He could be a dectective if he really wanted to since he was into journalism and things of that nature. Once inside Akaashi switched on the radio gesturing for Kuroo to start driving. He does so without question, avoiding anything that'd get him no where.  
  
  


At least now he could see where Akaashi stood. So he drove in no specific direction. As long as Akaashi was in the car, he could not stop driving. That meant ending the conversation.  
  
  


"Ask away." Kuroo said looking down at the clock that read ten pm. For a while Akaashi doesn't speak as he stared ahead watching the tail lights in front of them. In the silence Kuroo thought of his own questions to ask when all of this was over.  
  
  


"Let's get to the point Kuroo. I've known since the very begining that my sister has a thing for men like you. She may not act like it but you fit her type. Thus, I saw all of this coming whether you believe it or not. So I'm going to ask you even though I know the truth. Did you do my sister?" His tone was stern like he was not expecting a rambling explanation unless necessary.  
  
  


"Yes." Kuroo said, looking up at the dark night sky before his eyes drifted back to what laid before him. City lights outside the window came in various colors that were somehow comforting as of right now.

He had a feeling that Akaashi was expecting that response and was satisfyied with it until he wanted to ask more.  
  
  


"How many times?" He asked, his voice still as strong as before. It was like he too did not want to get into the details and specifics because he had a feeling it would lead to no where. Akaashi still wanted to know the answer. "Once. It was a drunk mistake."  
  
  


There's a huff coming from the person beside him as Akaashi glance at him through the mirror to check his face. Kuroo's hasn't changed. He looked blank as if he too did not care too much about the details. That was the lie. He did care.

Even if he desperately wanted to believe otherwise.  
  
  


"Mistake?" Akaashi asked raising an eyebrow. Kuroo shifted in his seat his hands seared into the steering wheel.  
  


"You know something about you Kuroo? You have the worst morals. What you are implying is far off from what it was. You saw an opportunity and you took it. My next question is, who drank first?"  
  
  
  


Kuroo felt the heat rush to his ears as he waited for the right words to find their place in his head. The real answer was that he didn't know. He really didn't. So he said nothing until he was absolutely sure he had the right answer. Akaashi looked over to him, his fingers playing with the ring in his hands.  
  
  


Kuroo's mind drifted back to that night, the color purple reflecting onto his face. His golden eyes were glued to the road although the figures he saw didn't feel all too real. All too important.

The breaths that left his mouth were shaky as he gripped tightly onto the leather wheel as his answer came flooding back.  
  
  


That night, he got out of the shower and she had drank it. She had some and offered it to him. Something told him not to but he did anyways.

When he was drunk Kuroo knew that he had a habit of letting loose more truth than he'd like to.

That's what led her to kiss him. That's the answer but if he told Akaashi that, it'd get her in trouble.  
  
  


He'd never be allowed to be alone with her again.  
  
  


"I did." Kuroo said relaxing his body so that he had no certain reaction to the words. Akaashi stared at him for the moment probably wondering if it was the truth. That was until he accepted as it was. "Okay." He said with a sigh.  
  
  


"Now, here's what I've gathered from all of this. We both hate Terushima being around my sister. We have a common enemy and even though I dispise your actions, I believe in keeping my friends close and my enemies closer."  
  
  


"That'd be just fine with me." Kuroo answered listening to what Akaashi was proposing. If he could have him in his corner that would be the key to earning Akemi back.

As long as Akaashi and him were in agreement not even Terushima could stay safe for long.


	23. 𒊹︎𝙿𝚊𝚛𝚝 𝚃𝚠𝚎𝚗𝚝𝚢 𝚃𝚑𝚛𝚎𝚎𒊹︎

The rest of the ride they sat in silence both eyes looking onwards at the roads they had yet to travel. It was about forty five minutes until twelve and honestly, Kuroo wasn't really ready for this to end just yet.  
  


He hated to admit it but having Akaashi beside him made him feel just a bit better from this shitty night.  
  
  


So he sat there, his back slumped against the leather seats just waiting to pass the time. It reminded him of when they had graduated high school and how long they'd drive just to look at all the buildings they could see.

Just listening to any song that happened to come on the radio. When life was much simpler.  
  
  


It brought about a new question one that he didn't care if Akaashi answered or not. One that he just wanted to say just to clear the air. "Do you miss it?" Kuroo asked softly, feeling Akaashi's eyes drift over in his direction.

It seemed like it caught him off guard and just for that split second his frown faded into something else.  
  
  


By not looking Kuroo couldn't really tell what it was exactly but the mere feeling was enough for him. Without saying anything Akaashi turns the dial for the music down and sits back with a weary sigh before rubbing his temples.

At that point Kuroo knew that Akaashi had the right idea about him.  
  
  


He did miss it. He was just scared for his sister and that was a feeling that Kuroo couldn't really know much about. He only had three brothers.

If he did have a sister then he'd might just go crazy too.  
  
  


He understood just how much trouble all of this had been for him and right now Akaashi seemed more tired than anything. His face said it all.

He was covering his mouth with the collar of his turtle neck so that it wasn't obvious he was on the verge of loosing it. But friends can tell when things are bothering them. It just was like that.  
  
  


"Kuroo kept one hand on the steering wheel, the other reaching out to pat Akaashi on the back. He took it well his body moving forwards before his head once again hit the seat. For a moment Kuroo swore he heard a small sniffle but he knew better than to blatanly ask what's wrong.  
  
  


So he let the silence seep in once again, as he tried to keep his mouth shut from saying anything else. It's always a bad time for him. That is, until he hear his voice again.  
  
  


"My dad isn't getting any better. You remember him right?" Akaashi asked, looking out the window of the passenger side. Kuroo nodded checking that he saw in the mirror with concerned eyes.  
  
  


Akaashi had talked about him only once but he remember some of what Akemi told him. Something about old age. From the way Akaashi was speaking, Kuroo had some idea of what was going on. No wonder he's so tense all the time.

He's trying to be a father and a brother to Akemi. That'd be so hard especially with someone like her.  
  
  


"Well, his nurses are really worried and um they think his time is coming soon."  
  
  
  
  
  


There's another sound of a sniffle from him before a frustrated grunt comes from his mouth. Kuroo sank deeper into his seat feeling bad for his best friend.  
  


Things like that could be a scary thing for people with good relationships with their families. It was hard to even say it let alone endure that.  
  
  


For Kuroo he also had no idea how that felt. When his father died he could have cared less about it. In fact when he heard the news he was ashamed to admit that he was sort of relieved. It wasn't only about the money because it just so happened to be a mere bonus.  
  
  


What mattered was that that old bag of dust wasn't taking up space in his life anymore and in truth Kuroo hoped he was rotting in hell for all the pain he's caused.  
  
  


"I'm so...worried about him that I didn't think I could go in there. I didn't want to have to realize that all of it was so real. But it is. Now I only have Akemi to focus on. She'll be all I have left when he leaves." Akaashi's crsytal blue eyes looked over at Kuroo the water seeming to be forming by the second.

  
  
  
It took a lot for Kuroo not to stop the car and hug his friend. He wanted to so badly but right now they were in the middle of some traffic. Instead all he could offer right now was a squeeze of his shoudler for comfort. At this Akaashi sniffle a bit more, struggling to keep his nerve.  
  
  


Stress was probably getting to him right now. First it was anger then reflection and now the true sadness has surfaced. This cycle had been continuing for a while. Kuroo was just glad that he was the one who Akaashi was taking it out on.  
  
  


"I'm so sorry Kuroo. I..I've been such a terrible friend."  
  
  


"Akaashi you are not-" Kuroo words hitched in his throat once he felt a strong hand grab his wrist holding it painfully tight. Still he folded his lips hoping to just let Akaashi breathe. He needed this right now.  
  


"Just shut up for just a fucking second! I've wronged you so many times and yet you want to still be so humble!" Akaashi growled one hand on his chest and the other still holding onto Kuroo's.  
  
  
  


Kuroo's golden eyes widened in shock as he realized that saying sorry was just as hard as it was for him. "I can't stand you asshole! You're always getting underneath my skin and yet you and your stupid rooster head still has a place in my life. So there! Dammit, I'm so sorry!"  
  
  


Kuroo's eyes met Akaashi in a momentary bliss, the two of them sitting there just gazing at each other. Akaashi's glare was more than enough to set fire to his heart. As of now he forgave him. He forgave him the moment he saw him again but he needed to say what he'd been wanting to for a while.  
  
  


Kuroo's lips quivered as he looked at Akaashi from where he was sitting the green light of the streetligths glowing onto his face. Akaashi's eyes widened for that second just the softest hint of thankfulness showing on his face before Kuroo said the words he'd always wanted to.  
  
  


"I'm sorry too Akaashi, but you're the bigger asshole here."  
  
  


Akaashi's face showed a bittersweet smile before he scoffs releasing Kuroo's arm with a passive agressive scoff. It made Kuroo laugh for what felt like the first time in a long time. He covered it with the gap between his index finger and thumb.  
  


It muffled the chuckles that escaped his mouth and the small snickers coming from Akaashi before a hand reached out to smack him across the head.  
  
  


Akaashi sat with his hands folded in his lap and Kuroo's head turned quickly to the backseat where Bokuto sat an empty ice cream cone in his hand. His golden eyes glistened with happiness before he sits clearly satisfyied with himself.  
  
  


"Glad that's over. For a second I was waiting on you two baka's to kiss." He laughed whole heartedly causing Akaashi's cheeks to burn with embarressment. "Bokuto san what did I say when I told you to wait in here?" Akaashi scolded, raising a finger to emphasize his thoughts.  
  
  


Kuroo's eyebrows furrowed in confusion before he glances back at Bokuto with a confused glare. "When the hell did you get back there?" He asked, turning back every now and then to check if Bokuto was still there. He drove with one hand trying his best to pay more attention to the road.  
  
  


"I've been in here since you came. I got in while you had unlocked the doors to get out of the car and just laid back here like Akaashi said. I'm glad our idea worked. There was no way I'd let you two stay mad at each other for too long."  
  
  


"Well..aren't you too full of it tonight." Kuroo muttered thinking of how genius their plan actually was. "Tell me about it."


	24. 𒊹︎𝙿𝚊𝚛𝚝 𝚃𝚠𝚎𝚗𝚝𝚢 𝙵𝚘𝚞𝚛𒊹︎

**{Story arch/ side story *It follows the plot just not with the main characters*}**  
  
  
After dropping off his friends at their home Kuroo drove home and on the ride there his head was filled with endless questions. Questions not even he knew the answers to and it brought about a headache.

One that he just couldn't think through.  
  
  


He walked into the house with dread in his stomach already knowing that Kaori could possibly bug him about all he was up to. He said he'd be back by midnight and it was now two am.

Kuroo entered the house with the scan of his Id only to hear something he'd rather never listen to.  
  
  


He quickly realized what was going on before slamming the door shut and going back to sit in his car covering his face with his hands. So that's how it felt. The night Kaori walked in on him and..that evil girl.

That's exactly what she was. So evil.  
  
  


He sat in silence before mustering up the courage to walk back into his own home and the turn the lights on.

Sure enough there they were all tangled up together on the couch and without a second glance he covers his face before saying something. "How long is that going to take?"  
  
  


"Maybe another ten minutes?" Kaori mutters, shame burning in his cheeks. Kuroo nods continuing his way up the stairs to change out of his stuffy outfit.

What a waste, he thought undoing his tie and exchaning it for a familiar chain necklace. He liked the feel of the cool metal against his skin as it moved creating sound.  
  
  


Kuroo changed into his most comfortable pair of clothes and flopped down onto his bed with a huff. He didn't feel like jogging at this time especially since it was so late but he knew that if he didn't he could be still in bed moping around by the next morning.

So he got up lazily pulling on his sneakers and rushing downstairs.  
  
  


He remembered to close his eyes and cover his ears nearly tripping over someone's leg before his brother called out to him. "How'd it go?" He asked a tired snicker coming form his mouth.

Kuroo opened the door pausing to give him a response. "Let's just say that you were wrong."  
  
  


  
  
  
With the slam of the door Kuroo was off running forwards as fast as he could. He couldn't ignore his feelings this time as they rose once he started to turn the corner. Though it was somewhat cold outside he couldn't care less about the weather or the time.

All he knew, was that he was in pain.

More pain than he could bare and over what exactly?

Some girl that didn't even want to look his way when he first met her.  
  
  


He thought that she was nothing. That his married for a week thing could work out on his end and that he'd be swiming in riches and getting all the sexual attention he wanted.

Kuroo thought that this would be a no brainer kind of issue and that thinking from a scientific stand point could solve everything. But boy was he wrong.

More than he'd like to admit.  
  
  


Continuing to trudge forwards he stops at a nearby gas station pulling open the door to step into the warmth. There were various smells of food cooking inside of their and so many snacks to eat as well.

He wasn't intending on snacking very much but all the items in there were tempting. He scanned the isles for something sweet enough to satisfy his craving but instead he found nothing for the sorts.  
  
  


All the snacks in there didn't fit his wants and needs. There had to be one though, there just had to be.

Kuroo walked a bit further down the isle reaching for one of the strawberry flavored snacks with another hand grabbing the same one.

The figure wore a red hoodie and they had to step on their tippy toes to reach it.

  
  
  
For a split second he growled turning to meet this person face to face and when he did, his heart nearly fell five stories below him.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  


"Pu-, pudding head?" Kuroo asked, snatching the hood off of his head.  
  
  


The figure's eyes widened as he parted his mouth open to speak. "Kuroo." He said softly his voice nearly breaking at the sight of his old bestfriend.  
  
  


  
  
  
"You're-, you're actually here?" Kuroo asked him and he scoffed rolling his eyes. "No, I'm a hallucination. Of course I'm here I just flew in. Well techincally I-"  
  
  


He stopped talking when he felt as if he couldn't find the right words. Kuroo merely laughs in disbelief snatching Kenma into a tight hug. "Why didn't you tell me you little-!" His arms swing him back and forth with Kenma struggling to escape the hug but ultimately let him be.  
  


"Because I had no idea you even still lived here."  
  
  


"Of course I still live here-, I was um...not expecting to see you at such a bad time." Kuroo said his voice barely auidable.  
  


Kenma nodded shyly smiling into his own shoulder. "Well..I thought I could cheer you up." His cheeks turned a rosey shade of red seeming to be embarrassed by that statement.

He had a flight for hours and yet he still struggles to think of comforting things to say.  
  
  


Kuroo sighed folding his arms as he looked back at him. "Who says I need cheering up?" He asked refusing to let himself sniffle. He really wanted to though.  
  


"Isn't it obvious? Your nose is bright red and it's really chilly outside. Obviously you're sweating so that must mean you went for one of your "cry baby jogs"."  
  
  


Kuroo smirked his smile falling before he considered Kenma's words offensive. "Hey! I was not crying!" He huffed looking off at the rack in front of him.

He lets his eyes wonder before he waited to hear Kenma rip into him.  
  


"Stop lying you mumbling idiot and wipe your nose." He hands him a hankercheif one that had his company's print on it.  
  
  


"I don't want to." Kuroo sniffled silently cursing at himself for doing so. Kenma stood back taking notice of how much Kuroo had grown.

He was certainly stronger from what he remembered even if his mind hadn't matured fully. He meant that in the nicest way possible.  
  


He loved Kuroo to death, but he was truly the most childish guy no actually there was Bokuto.

He was a bit of a goofball.

Crying wasn't like him though, and it really bothered Kenma.

Whoever this girl was he hoped that she knew what she was doing. Or else she'd be making a big mistake.  
  
  


"Are you done?" Kenma said flatly, reaching for the strawberry pockey he was reaching for. "If you are then I'll be waiting at the counter." He pointed with his thumb over his shoulder walking away with a small but evident smile.  
  


"Unless you'd rather stand there with that goofy look on your face."  
  
  


"That sense humor of yours has gone stale." Kuroo grumbled grabbing a box of pocky for himself. Kenma merely mewed walking off with a small shrug.  
  
  


"How do you know I wasn't serious?" He asked, placing a few more items into his hands and them neatly snacking them onto the counter as Kuroo threw his on there as well.

"I'll pay Ken."

Kenma turned to him a questioning glance on his face. "Are you sure?" He asks not wanting to be rude and decline. Kuroo knew Kenma well enough to know that without him saying it outloud.  
  


"Yeah sure. You flew all this way just to pay me a visit." He reached into his pockets before he realized that he'd left his wallet in his other pants.  
  
  


Without another word, Kenma raises a card up to the cashier with a kind and reassuring smile. It turned his face red. "Damn it. Stupid jogging pants." Kuroo grumbled giving Kenma a nod.  
  


"Whatever. But I'll get you dinner. And let me carry that suitcase." Kuroo demanded more than offered and Kenma rolled his eyes, "Back to being my protector?"  
  
  


"When did I stop?" He smirked a bit, taking notice of how much Kenma really changed. Usually he didn't talk this much but the excitement was probably the main reason for his charming demeanor.

"I'll always have your back."


	25. 𒊹︎𝙿𝚊𝚛𝚝 𝚃𝚠𝚎𝚗𝚝𝚢 𝙵𝚒𝚟𝚎𒊹︎

**{Story arch/ side story *It follows the plot just not with the main characters*}**  
  
  
The walk out of the store was filled with many laughs and questions once Kuroo finally started to release all of that tension he was holding onto before.  
  


Now, he had Kenma to focus on and he wanted to enjoy their every second together.  
  
  


As Kuroo walked he found himself staring at Kenma a bit in disbelief. He was always pretty but now in person he looked even better than his photos on snap chat or instagram.

It made his stomach churn thinking of him and Shoyo "hanging out". Of course whenever Kenma noticed this he began to let his head hang low.

That was just fine with Kuroo.  
  
  


"So, I got myself a new keyboard..?" Kenma sighed looking down at the ground below him.

"What happened to your old one? You had it customly designed to match mines!" Kuroo would have liked to hide his interest but he couldn't help but ask.  
  


He nudged Kenma in his shoulder and he heard a scoff come from his mouth.  
  
  


"I um, well Shoyo gifted me a really cool one with the LED feature. But I think he's going to surprise me with a new one."  
  
  


So then he replaced it. It hurt Kuroo deeply but he didn't say anything to let Kenma know that it bothered him. Instead he managed to mutter a simple, "Good for you." The rest of the way, Kenma grew increasingly quiet tapping at his screen.  
  


Kuroo fought himself on peeking but he did so anyways. He instantly regretted it.  
  
  


Kenma was scrolling through his photo's now and whatever Kuroo had assumed to himself was proven to be somewhat true.

  
  
Were they...no and if they were Kuroo couldn't care less.  
  


Hinata was a good guy and plus they've been giving each other the googly eyes since the first year of highschool.

He just hadn't payed Kenma's other relationships any attention all while he was too busy hopping from girl to girl. Although Kenma was never his, he knew that loosing him hurt like hell. 

He never even considered Kenma being attracted to anyone really and now that he's thinking about it, it bothered him even more.

"Kuroo, did you know the Miya's-"  
  
  


"Oh please not you too. What is it now? You going to think the Miya's are cute too? Become besties with them?" Kuroo asked rather harshly before he realized what he had said.  
  


"What?" Kenma scoffed reaching out to touch Kuroo's shoulder only to be brushed off.

"Um, that's not what I was going to ask Roo."  
  


"Then what is it?" He sighed, rubbing his temples. "I was going to ask if they made apple pie in their cafe." Kenma's voice was small even though he had a huge presence in the world.

He was freaking CEO for godsake and yet he was still his shy self.  
  
  


Those golden cat eyes of his shined in the darkness of the world around them and suddenly Kuroo was aware it was the middle of the next morning.  
  
  


"Who eats apple pie this lat-" He stopped himself, looking over at how Kenma's eyes were practically begging him to stop by there.

"But it's probably closed." Kuroo said lowly, as he ran a hand though his hair clearly stressed out.  
  
  


"Yeah you're right. But tomorrow you're going to be there right?" Kenma asked him tucking his phone away.  
  
  


"Wait-, you aren't going to stay with me?" Kuroo asked him and Kenma's eyebrows furrowed.

"Um, if that's what you want-...I mean well I already booked a hotel so-"  
  


A hotel? Is he that serious? No way would he let Kenma sleep alone when he could be there beside him. But right now, his house seemed to be cursed.  
  


Especially since that's where a lot of bad things seemed to be happening as of lately.  
  


He wanted to ask Kenma to sleep over or really if he could sleep over with him until the day he leaves.

But he didn't really have to.  
  
  


What if he doesn't want to? Kuroo thought to himself biting his lip in deep thought. Why would he if he had Shoyo? Japan's National Volleyball player for the MSBY.

If they were dating then why would he cheat?

There had to be something going on between the two but Kuroo didn't really want to suddenly pry into Kenma's life again.  
  
  


"Hey actually that's probably a good idea. We could play minecraft once I get settled in." Kenma gives a pointed finger in the air talking in a matter of factly tone.  
  


He seemed pretty happy with that idea and wasted no time saying it. The inner CEO within him.  
  
  


"Minecraft?" Kuroo asked him a light laugh escaping his mouth. He hadn't played that in years. Not since-...leaving. "You're on. Do you still have-"  
  
  


"Still have our little minecraft save? Yes I do. I actually didn't touch that game at all since you got accepted here. I didn't wanna ruin anything we've created." He looked away when he said that, playing with his fingers just a bit.  
  
  


It made Kuroo happy to hear that even though he wouldn't have worried too much if Kenma was playing it without him.  
  
  


It was kind of reassuring to know that Kenma still held onto something so precious to the both of them.  
  
  


"Remember when we would create houses and pretend that we were kings of-, what was it called?" Kenma tapped at his bottom lip tugging it down just a bit to show the pinkness inside.  
  
  


Kuroo shrugged as he tilted his head to the side thinking of the name from years ago. "Oh! I remember now it was-"  
  
  


"The Kings of Kurayami!!" They both shout at the same time before breaking into nervous laughter. "I can't believe we ever made such a stupid name." Kenma sighed tucking blonde hair behind his ear. Kuroo nodded, wiping his eyes wearily.  
  


"Yeah but um, I kind of missed it." Kuroo huffs struggling to keep his head up.  
  
  


He had to tell the truth to himself. He hoped that Kenma still remembered him after all this time and hadn't found something better to move on to.  
  


Back then he kind of felt that Kenma liked him a bit but he never once let himself dwell on it.  
  


For three years he ignored Kenma's feelings hoping to save their friendship and once they parted he had no choice but to accept that he was stupid for doing so.  
  
  


Now that he's done having all his fun with any and every girl he ever desired, he sees Kenma with new eyes.  
  
  


He hated to say it but he was wrong. So terribly wrong for neglecting his feelings.  
  
  


"We're almost there." Kenma said groggily, continuing his small pace. He always hated being tired so there was no surprise there. Kuroo wondered where Kenma's fancy car was.  
  


"You not driving a Rari?" He asked him and Kenma rolled his eyes. "How would I when I literally just fucking flew here dumbass."  
  
  


"Ouch someone's grumpy."


	26. 𒊹︎𝙿𝚊𝚛𝚝 𝚃𝚠𝚎𝚗𝚝𝚢 𝚂𝚒𝚡𒊹︎

**{Story arch/ side story *It follows the plot just not with the main characters*}**   
  
  
  


"You're going to tell me that after all of that, she still rejected you? Without hearing you out?" Kenma pulled off his jacket revealing his thin stature.

He was not the kind to undress that easily in front of people but he was already winded from walking.  
  
  


Kuroo nodded ashamed that he even had to tell Kenma that.  
  
  


Kenma stepped back a small cheerful grin on his face. "That sounds pretty disappointing." He admits, walking over to pull Kuroo into the hotel with him. He steps in taking a glance at what awaited him. So far the hotel was really nice as expected from people like them.

Still, the way Kenma was taking charge really made him feel all weird inside.  
  
  


Maybe Shoyo brought that out of him.

Damn it, Shoyo.  
  
  


Kuroo wanted to say something about him but right now wouldn't be a good time. Kenma turned on the tv unpacking some of his things before giving Kuroo a wave from the other side of the room.

His eyes seemed to light up when he found his little gaming console and he rushed over to sit on the sofa beside Kuroo.  
  
  


"Look what I found!" He whispers a breathy laugh leaving his mouth.  
  
  


"That was the first thing you made sure to pack hmm?" He asked him and Kenma nodded.  
  
  


"To be completely fair, I was thinking of you when I had found the game disc. Who knew it would come in handy for a little pick me up session?" He opened the game container removing the disk and placing it into the game slot before Kuroo connected the plug to the outlet.  
  
  


"Who knew you weren't going to bring your mercedes. Don't you love that thing?" Kuroo stood by the tv a hand placed on his hip. Kenma rolled his eyes a humorus smile on his lips.  
  
  


"Who knew Mr.D Down Every Chick He Sees could manage to find himself sad over a girl he barely knows?" Kenma snickered covering it with hand.  
  
  


"Whatever." Kuroo said sourly slumping down near Kenma on the sofa. He always sat with his legs resting on something and when they didn't he had them a bit farther apart than the average person. It was more comfy for him that way.  
  
  


Kenma always sat criss crossed even in chairs. The little guy found that rather comforting. "Seriously what's her deal? I mean you did apologize right?" Kenma asked passing him a controller with a smile.  
  
  


"Well yeah but like-, it's kind of hard to get into." Kuroo joined the game his face glowing with the green colors of the grass and then the sounds of cats that he had completely forgotten he and Kenma spawned.

"So I'd rather not." He nudged Kenma a playful smile on his lips.

"We've got all day. You see I can kind of stay up as long as I want to. I once did a 48hr gaming challenge and I almost forgot I was alive." Kenma gets up from his seat going over to grab his bag of chips from earlier popping them open and kindly offering Kuroo one.  
  
  


He feeds it to him with a grossened look upon his face once he feels Kuroo's tongue against his skin. Childishly he sticks his tongue out before muttering a small "baka!".

He smiled cleary satisfied with his trick leaving Kenma annoyed. "Why do you love to lick me? You used to do that all the time." Kenma wiped his hand on Kuroo's shirt feeling his hand grip his wrist.

It caught his attention and created a surprised look on his face with those bright yellow eyes of his lighting up. Quietly he became flushed looking down at the sofa to avoid Kuroo's gaze.

"And you always fell for it."

They carried on with the game as Kuroo cleared his throat.

"You see I never intended on having her in my house. In fact we dispise each other. That's why I like her." Kuroo again shrugs walking around in a cave and mining diamonds. Kenma rolls his eyes following close behind him.  
  


"But there's millions of girls in the world and you like her because shes mean to you?" He whacks Kuroo in the game causing him to look over at the sneaky smile Kenma held.

"That's just it. No other girl is mean to me because they all like me. It's like some kind of curse or something. But it doesn't really work on guys. I just cant tell whether they like me or not." Kuroo fiddled with the controller creating a hole for Kenma to walk into. Once he does he lights it up with TNT.

"I would know." Kenma said lowly so low that Kuroo couldn't hear him at all.  
  


"So, then you are like in love with her?" Kenma asks switching his volume a bit higher really not wanting to know the answer but he expects one anyways.

"No comment at the moment. Too busy trying to murder all of your farm animals. Say goodbye to those pigs."

"DON'T TOUCH THEM! KILL THE FREAKING COWS!"

"It's fucking and too late!"  
  
  


The whole screen errupts into an expolsion the sound of Kuroo's laughter filling the room. Until it stops realizing Kenma was actually upset. "Oh come on Kenma I'll do you one better and get you some Pandas." Kuroo pinched Kenma's cheeks only to be whacked across the face.

"Make it ten. And I want them all to be babies."  
  


"Whatever." Kuroo sighed feeling ready to ask about Kenma's relationships.

"So, aren't you like madly in love with Shoyo?" He asked, keeping his eyes on the screen despite Kenma being right beside him. Without looking he could tell Kenma's face was burning red. And it was.

He wasn't expecting to be called out on the spot and he didn't like it at all.  
"Well um, no comment on that." He stumbled over his words and that alone confirmed it for Kuroo. Something inside of him crushed.  
  


"Oh my god." Kuroo muttered wiping his face with a hand. Kenma nervously looked up tugging the ends of his hair.

"Wha-, what is it!" He said defensively, looking to Kuroo for approval.  
  
  


"You're totally in love with Shoyo Kun!! I bet you even gave him your-" His voice was muffled by Kenma's hand clasped over his mouth the seriousness in his eyes meeting Kuroo's. He angrily fought with him, pushing his face away desperate to get him to shut up.

"No I'm not!" Kenma growled easily being tossed off with Kuroo.

"You gave him your VIRGINITY?!"  
  
  


"NO!" Kenma screams as he hits the ground with a light thump. "Bet you were planning on it. You probably-"

"Stoppp!!"

He lands onto the floor before climbing back onto his feet by grabbing the ends of the sofa where Kuroo stood behind it mocking Kenma's voice. "You totally are! I bet you even touch yourself to him!" Kuroo said laughing to fight what he really felt. "You know how I can tell?" Kuroo asked him, sticking out his tongue to tease him.  
  
  


Kenma moved forwards climbing onto the sofa and standing on it still being shorter than Kuroo. He grabbed his wrists his nose smushed against his. In enjoyment Kuroo smirked, the bags under his eyes relavent from being up this late.

"I could tell by the um, "phone case" and the "matching wallpaper thingy" it's so pathetic."  
  
  


Kenma struggled to keep his composure his face turning red before he lets Kuroo go covering his face with his hands. "Oooaahh Shoyooooo mmhmmm...!!!" Kuroo fake groaned watching as Kenma went mentally crazy.

He tosses a pillow at Kuroo with a furious smile. "Thats not-"

"W-whatever! It's not like he likes me back anyways. He has Tobio! They are dating so..even if I wished I had a chance with him, I don't!" Suddenly the feeling in Kenma's stomach churns once he realized that he just spilled his guts on impulse and slaps his face with his hands to hide embarassed tears.  
  
  


"Wait, he actually did end up with Kags?" Kuroo asked tiredly taking a seat on the edge where Kenma laid covering his face with his hands.

"They're...engaged." Kenma sighed, barely auiable since he was sniffling into his hands.  
  
  


"No way. I can't believe he stayed with him. I thought those two hated each other." Kuroo whispered placing Kenma's head onto his lap waiting for more information. "Turns out Tobio had a huge crush on him."  
  
  


In all honesty Kuroo didn't really care about Kageyama or Shoyo Kun for that matter but hearing his friend all sad and pressed about it hit differently. He started anyalizing and comparing things and when he finished he realized that maybe Shoyo and Kags were meant to be. "Don't beat yourself up over that. It's scientifically proven that opposites attract."  
  
  


"Science doesn't change emotions Kuroo. Emotions are what created science." Kenma's hands lift to show his cherry colored face and eyes and he hurries away walking into the nearest bathroom.

There's a chime from his phone once he does and the screen lights up with a notification.  
  
  


**_New message: From Hinata <3_ **

**_I won my game today! *cheery emoji* I wish you could be here beside me :(_ **

**_New message: From Hinata <3_ **

**_I was hoping to see you again, missed that smile of yours._ **   
  
  


Kuroo reread those two messages, not wanting to let himself go that far. As of right now, he didn't care whether Shoyo was Kenma's "friend" or not. He's still leading him on only to crush him while he's out having the time of his life with someone else.  
  
  


That's what he wanted to tell Kenma but even if he did, he would be lying if he said he wasn't speaking from jealousy. Kenma was a walking slave for Hinata even if that wasn't the boy's intention and it wasn't fair.

He deserves to be happy, Kuroo thought licking his lips as he waited looking at the game screen.  
  
  


If he could help it, Kenma should have the world.


	27. 𒊹︎𝙿𝚊𝚛𝚝 𝚃𝚠𝚎𝚗𝚝𝚢 𝚂𝚎𝚟𝚎𝚗𒊹︎

{Story arch/ side story *It follows the plot just not with the main characters*}

Angst warning <3 + Kuroken moment

In the night, there's another silence the kind that no one enjoys. It was rather distracting from actually sleeping since the only bed in the room the two of them shared. There was no way Kuroo would be able to lay on a couch that small.

He was 6'1 and he had muscles to think about.

It was strangely dull before Kenma speaks up again. Which is very odd for someone of his personality. "There's something wrong. I'm not sure I want to know yet." He says this time looking directly back at Kuroo.

He laid there, facing Kenma with tempermental eyes.

Underneath Kenma's eyes were still stained red from his crying earlier and Kuroo wanted to ask him about it but he knew that he shouldnt. "I don't-...there's nothing wrong Ken. I just don't feel too well." Kuroo quiets himself down now trying to focus on his breathing.

Kenma nodded against his pillow the strands of blonde on his pillow from his head. He looked back at Kuroo a small sniffle coming from his nose. "Well um, it's been a long time since we've been this close before. Even back then you always tried to breathe quietly and almost suffocate yourself. You can stop doing that now."

He laid there not sure if he wanted to continue to talk or just to be quiet again. Surely he was comfortable enough to talk since he felt comfortable with Kuroo.

"Well...I have a bad feeling." Kuroo says lifting his hands onto his chest. Kenma watched him with curious eyes before he parts his lips, to speak.

"This is all my fault." Kuroo thought thinking about the night Akemi spent at his house before. Then he thought about Kenma's issues with guys now. It was all Kuroo's fault.

He was always ice cold but now he felt even colder. That nagged away at his mind as he laid back, tears wanting to come but they just couldn't.

"Kenma, was I a bad bestfriend? Don't lie to me. I hate it when people lie." Kuroo looks down at the blanket he had on him biting his lip and waiting for his answer. Kenma usually disliked this much attention but right now, he sighs letting Kuroo speak.

In Kuroo's head he already knew the answer and that was worse than Kenma saying it. It was bad. He probably didn't even want to admit it.

"Kuroo, what are you-"

"I know you had a crush on me. For years. I always used to dance around the topic hoping that you never had the confidence to ask me. In fact whenever you came over I tried my best to push you away. I knew that whole time and I still played you with my two fingers." Kuroo sniffled, covering his face with his hand.

"I knew that I could still have you next to me while I messed around. I didn't even think twice about it." Kuroo whispered and Kenma sat up slowly, his eyes big and wide with fear. His heart thumped wildly in his ear as he suddenly felt like he couldn't breathe.

He was upset about it sure but it hurt him deeply that he would have never even asked Kuroo to date him. And yet he still used that to advantage. "What?" He asked, his voice breaking. Kenma sounded like he was gonna cry again.

"See? I'm a shitty friend. I betrayed Akaashi, I lied to Bokuto and I'm even an asshole to the twins! I treat my little brother like he's a loser and most importantly I'm actually happy that my father is dead. I clapped when he was being put in his grave."

"And I even have the nerve to sit here and feel sorry for myself when I don't even deserve anything that I have."

Kenma quickly sat up on his bed, clicking off his lamp and shutting the curtains to his window. He was the opposite of Kuroo since the sunlight didn't bother his eyes.

He was surprised that Kenma didn't wear the glasses he needed since his vision was a tad bit bad from staring at screens most of the time.

There's the quiet noise of Kuroo sniffling over there where he laid and in a heart beat Kenma was there by his side.

Dreading for the moment he let anyone see him cry, Kuroo's heart picked up in his ears. "Kenma..."

He came back as Kuroo sat up too wrapping him in a surprisingly tight hug, shushing him and stroking his head. Kenma wanted to say something to explain his absence. But still protecting him was more important. That was his only purpose as of right now.

There's the quiet noise of him sniffling over there where he laid and in a heart beat he were by his side. 

"Kenma..."

"Yes...?" He asked softly, taking a seat on the edge of the bed.

"Go away." Kuroo sniffles his lips trembling before he could completely finish.

"I'm here for you." He heard Kenma say softly, his hand rubbing his back.

"Even after-"

"Shhh"

Kuroo's arms wrapped around Kenma as well needing something to steady him from going off the rails. Kenma was thinner than Kuroo so by doing this you could feel the slight curve in his spine.

His eyes close as he tries to stop the tears from coming until they begin to fall faster.

"I could never heal from my past because I kept telling myself I didn't feel anything." He half sniffled angrily pressing his nose into Kenma's shoulder. "Now that I've begun to rule with my emotions life has become so much darker."

"That's why you have friends to get you through things like that. That's why you have me." Kenma whispered into his ear, moving some of Kuroo's bed hair out of way. He was very tempted to kiss his cheek as well but he felt restricted for some reason. He couldn't find it in himself to do it.

Kuroo wiped away some of his tears getting a grip on himself before looking at Kenma through teary eyes. Kenma's face showed something other than sadness maybe some kind of regret? Kuroo couldn't tell. Still he fought hard to put on a smile tears swelling in his eyes as well.

Kenmas hands were trembling so Kuroo took them in his hand, being that his were bigger than his bestfriends and brung them slowly up to his lips kissing them gently his face burning bright pink. "I don't deserve you."

Kenma nods slowly, seeming to be frozen in that surprised expression. Kuroo moved their hands downwards, placing them gently on the bed and Kenma looks at the hands intertwined for a moment a shy smile making it's way onto his face but he covers it. "But you've got me."

Carefully Kuroo pushes them down so he could see his expression clearly. He looked back at Kuroo, those eyes of his seeming to shine in this moment of dispair. Eyes were his weakness.  
The two of them sat there in the darkness of his hotel room just merely looking at each other. It was not like before but it was more enjoyable.

As if thinking what Kuroo were thinking, Kenma sat still his face only a few inches away. He'd never been this close to him before. He leaned in carefully his heart drumming inside of his ears.

The thing is, Kuroo wanted him to kiss him and to make him forget all that has happened before. He wished he could but he just didnt have the heart to make the first move.

Maybe if Kenma kissed him then that guilt would go away.

"Of course I do. You're my best friend."

"But you need rest..you've had a hard day." He whispers to Kuroo with a small but kind smile and he nods, laying down facing Kenma his head nuzzled into his pillow as Kenma's arms wrapped around him keeping him close.

The sun grew higher in the skies the longer the two of them were glued together. That night was the best sleep Kuroo had ever gotten. All because of him.


	28. 𒊹︎𝙿𝚊𝚛𝚝 𝚃𝚠𝚎𝚗𝚝𝚢 𝙴𝚒𝚐𝚑𝚝𒊹︎

The next morning Kuroo awoke to the sound of knocking at the hotel door. He laid there completely forgetting about the events that took place last night.

He furrowed his eyebrows and released a yawn into the air without moving too much. He didnt want to leave the bed for some reason.

He was too comfortable. Kenma stirred nearby his head burried into a pillow that was resting onto Kuroo's stomach.

Kuroo suddenly smiled noticing how his nose flared in his sleep. His eyes then traveled down to Kenma's neck, the Adams apple he had poking through his skin.

Wearily Kuroo wondered who'd bother them this early in the morning. He reached underneath the covers tugging him off carefully before stepping onto the floor with his socks. He wondered if he should ask Kenma to answer it or if he should himself.

Although it wouldn't matter all too much, Kenma needed his rest so Kuroo took it upon himself to answer it. He mumbled a sleepy, "What do you want?" as his hands reached to tug it open.

There stood a boy with red hair and eyes that could light up a room with just a simple glance.  
  
  
  
  


He had what looked like balloons and some kind of wrapped gift beside him as he held u his hands waiting to hear Kenma with a smile that grew widely with each second passing.

Kuroo already knew who it was. And it pissed him off.

"Kuroo.??" Shoyo grinned slowly letting his arms go behind his back once he realized the tone of the situation. "I wasn't expecting to see you here. In your um, underwear." Shoyo coughed stepping back still like his old ways.

All through his high school years Hinata was always weary of tall people. It was weird but thats how it worked. Something about them unsettled him.

He looks Hinata up and down a small glare on his face as he covered the door way. Shoyo noticed this and instantly got an idea of what was going on. "So..." he laughed nervously looking away.

"What?" Kuroo asked him irritated that he was even here.

"Um is Kenma around? If he is then I really want to talk to him."

Kuroo rolled his eyes leaning down to make Hinata feel smaller. "Why? You can talk to me."

Shoyo nods clearing his throat before giving Kuroo a small but evident sigh of annoyment. "I need to say something to him face to face."

"But Im his boyfriend." Kuroo lied, not showing an ounce of hesitation when it came down to it. "So whatever you are here for, Im sure its not that important to him." He rolled his neck keeping his eyes on Hinata.

He could see the deflation in his eyes once he said that. He probably was here to meet his side peice, Kuroo thought a look of disapproval making its way onto his face. Kenma deserves better than a cheating asshole like Shoyo.

"Oh. Well um, Id still want to see him. Hes my friend."

The very sentence sent Kuroo in a wave of shock. Friend?

There Shoyo stood that determined look on his face as he bowed showing that he didnt mean any harm. Kuroo's eyes widened before they narrow in disgust.

No wonder. Everything about Shoyo fit with Kenma. They would be great partners.

"Well, Kenma doesnt need friends like you when hes got me."  
  
  
  
  


"Kuroo whos at the door?"

Hinata's eyes dart to the door once he hears the sound of Kenma's voice. That sudden deflation was replaced with relief. Kuroo still stood there trying his best not to shove Shoyo out of the way and slamming the door. Still he didn't want to do that in front of Kenma.

Kenma's hand pushes the door open just a bit further his blonde hair hanging in front of his face. Kuroo stepped back allowing him to see his "visitor" for the moment being. "Shoyo what are you doing here?" Kenma asked his eyes going down to the floor. Hinata merely shrugged a light smile on his face. "I thought I'd surprise my favorite person in the world before I flew out of here. My next game is in another country but um this is like a mini pit stop with the team."

Kenma musters up a small reassuring smile before stepping out to be hugged by Shoyo. Kuroo watches making eye contact with Hinata before going back into the hotel room and waiting for Kenma there. The two of them talk outside exchanging a few words as Kuroo got himself dressed in the bathroom. For some reason he began to regret last night.

"Wait so that's what he said?" Kenma asks, his voice muffled since Kuroo was still inside the bathroom. "Yeah...he was just being protective I guess." Shoyo said the sound of him taking a seat on the sofa relevant. Kuroo swung open the door and quietly began to grab his shoes.

Kenma and Hinata's heads turn, now noticing Kuroo was in a hurry. "Where are you going?" Shoyo asks not trying to be rude but still it annoyed Kuroo. Kenma nods as if he was about to ask the same thing. "We're going to hang out around here you wanna come?" Kenma asks his mouth parted in mere confusion. Kuroo sighed not wanting to say much to either of them.

"No, you two should spend some time together. It's not like you came here to see _me_ anyways."

The two of them look at each other with Shoyo going to stand up. "Hey come Kuroo. It's been years since I last played against you in a match. For old times sake?" He pats Kuroo on the shoulder only to be pushed off with an annoyed grunt. "No."

Kenma stood up as well, his hands folded cutely in front of him. "Please?"


	29. 𒊹︎𝙿𝚊𝚛𝚝 𝚃𝚠𝚎𝚗𝚝𝚢 𝙽𝚒𝚗𝚎𒊹︎

Days have passed since he last saw Kenma as Kuroo laid in bed his eyes looking up at the ceiling. He had finished about a week of school and it was now the weekend.

Although he was hoping to get out more and clear his head something told him that he should just spend the day inside.  
  
  


While he vaccumed and cleaned up his house, he thought about what his life has now become. Before he couldn't have cared less what people thought of him let alone how they made him feel.

Now, it seemed that all of it was resurfacing no matter how much he tried to keep things down. He felt as if any moment he could lose it and smash something next to him.  
  
  


There was only a matter of time before he could sink that far and he wasn't planning on crying again. Though he had to admit it made him feel much better. Within a few moments his phone chimes an urgent message written at the top.

Groggily he grabbed his phone realizing whose number it was.  
  


It was Akaashi calling.

Akaashi never called him.  
  
  
  
  


So quickly he picked it up feeling as if something was wrong.  
  
  


He picked it up holding it to his ear with a small but curious "Hello?" He awaited what was supposed to be said on the other side with dread in his stomach.

Kuroo had no clue what Akaashi could want with him as of right now so it kind of put him on edge. "Kuroo." Akaashi stated his voice being cut out by a few random noises in the background.  
  
  


He could hear the sickness in Akaashi tone and immdiately he felt the dread sink in further. Akaashi has never sounded like this before, he thought taking a seat on the couch. He wearily rubbed a hand across his chest before opening his mouth to ask him a question. "Akaashi, what's all that noise?" He asked him, biting his lip to focus.  
  
  


There's a long period of silence after that and he waited anxious to know what exactly was going on. "It's..are you free right now?" He asked pushing aside what he really wanted to say just to ask it. Kuroo nodded to himself eager to know what this was about.

"Yeah, um.. yes where are you right now?"  
  
  


"Bokuto will explain on the way there." Akaashi said before the phone clicks off.

Kuroo moves the phone away with a dumbfounded expression. He wondered how long he had before Bokuto would be there. He wondered why as well. Kuroo went upstairs going into the bathroom to fix up his hair and spray on some cologne.  
  


The smell soothed him for some odd reason until it brought back unwanted memories of the night he punched Terushima.

The smell that was laced with hers in the moment of their jointment.  
  
  


It had occured to him that she was there with him, and he remembered her little smile as he touched her nose. That was the strangest memory that had somehow came back in the midst of him being already preoccupied with something at hand, yet it came any.

As Kuroo got dressed and walked throughout his home he realized just how big it actually was. It was kind of empty feeling too with all the windows he had.  
  
  


He'd never been to the balcony before but he somehow remembered being there with her. So his head slowly turned in that direction only to be met with a burst of sunlight. Kuroo's eyes squinted and uncomfortably he sat down to meditate on what he'd do if he could remember.  
  
  


If only he could remember.  
  
  


He hummed to himself still looking out at the skies. There was buildings around ones that were tall and loomed over everything. Then, there were the grass that sat there flowing in the wind. The thought had created a question in the back of his mind and it caused his heart to thump like small drum.  
  
  


If the grass was beneath the buildings that were of more use than a few measily strands, then why was the grass so vibrant? Why was the grass able to enjoy the simple things?  
  
  


There at the door was a knock and then a booming voice. "Hey? You home?" Bokuto asked the heavy thud of his head hitting against the door. Kuroo quickly walked over snapping out of his daze. He did a quick skip pulling open the door to step inside.

When he gets outside, he stood with his arms folded hoping to hide how nervous he actually was.  
  
  


Bokuto did the same only instead he had his hands in his pants as if he had pockets. He too seemed to be thinking about other things as well. He parts open his mouth before it closes as he passes Kuroo and walked back to the car. Kuroo watched him hoping to see in his movements the issue.  
  
  


Something was definately off.  
  
  


He walked to the car sucking in a sharp breath of air once he got inside and closing the door shut. Normally he'd slam it on purpose but for the sake of the situation he didn't. It'd be too much energy wasted. Without talking Bokuto turns on the car, getting ready to drive off. Before he does Kuroo stopped him grabbing hold of his forearm so that he could talk.  
  
  


"Hey...Akaashi said that you'd explain something to me?" Kuroo asked him and Bokuto merely nodded still not looking over in his direction. Kuroo then grew more frustrated at himself for not already knowing what was wrong. "Yeah. Yeah I am but I'm not good with these kinds of things."  
  
  


"Then just say it." Kuroo said firmly his mouth pulling into a firm line. Bokuto gives him a look that read "Are you sure" and Kuroo nodded balling his hands into fists in preparation of what was to come. He felt like he could just turn the world on mute so that he wouldn't have to hear it but still he felt as if he needed to.  
  
  


"It's his dad. He wants to speak with you." Bokuto said grimly, the tone in his voice still heavy like any other time he'd talked.  
  
  


Kuroo's eyes widened instantly and he slumped against his seat full of confusion. "Speak to me about what?" He asked careful not to sound inconsiderate. "The last time I spoke with him, he-"  
  
  


"He wants to see you Kuroo. He asked specifically for you. He already had a talk with me so I'm guessing it's something similar." Bokuto begins to turn the car on, driving carefully onto the road. "What'd he have to say to you?" Kuroo asked peeking over at him from his seat. With a heavy sigh Bokuto nods clearly deeply emotional about the subject.  
  
  


"He asked me about our relationship. He's known that Akaashi was gay ever since way back and he's accepted that. He knows my heart and he knows that I love Akaashi with everything I have and the fact that he's given us his blessing is enough for me to know that he'll be happy that I am the one with his son." Bokuto wipes his eyes with his hands covering his face from crying any further.

"His wish is for me to protect Akaashi long after he's gone."

"Wait blessing? Are you two-"

"I was planning on proposing to Akaashi but now that can wait. The health of his father comes first."


	30. 𒊹︎𝙿𝚊𝚛𝚝 𝚃𝚑𝚒𝚛𝚝𝚢𒊹︎

Upon arrival Kuroo felt the goosebumps forming on his skin the moment he got out of that car. He could tell Bokuto was already sick from being there and anyone could see the darkened bags under his eyes. Kuroo could just sense that whatever was happening right now before him, would not be so good.

Nervously he opened the door for Bokuto to step inside and without a second thought he wrapped him into a small hug.

"He doesn't deserve any of this." Bokuto whispered, keeping his face in his hands as the tears rolled down his puffy round cheeks. "I don't want to see Akaashi suffer anymore. So I'll stay out here and gather myself."

He knew that Bokuto was on the verge of losing it. Akaashi's father always loved Bokuto and Bokuto always loved him. So right now it was probably tearing him apart to see the old guy slowly wither away.

To Kuroo, he had a small bond with Akaashi's father over their love of science. The guy practically got him into it while his own father was too busy getting drunk.  
  
  


He thankful for that at least.  
  
  


With a light sniffle Bokuto urged him to go and leave him alone for a moment. So he did carelly pacing his way now inside all alone. He looked at the people in the waiting room with observing eyes noting how they were all huddled together with their families.

Most of them had that look, the kind you have when you just don't know what to do anymore but cry. He couldn't tell how that felt just yet.

He hadn't sucome to that level. Not now and not ever. Though he still felt some kind of pity towards them.  
  
  


His head craned through the hospital hoping that every step he took could be his last. Once he reached the room that the lady at the front desk gave him, he felt that his legs had become cemented into the ground. Kuroo had no idea what laid in front of him so he did his best to control his temper.  
  


He knew that seeing the old man would be somewhat of a good thing for him and he wanted to put his mind at ease. It felt like going through a time travel machine and stepping back into the past for one last time.  
  
  


So pulled his hands out in front of him to steady his beating heart and recklessly he walked forwards into the room his eyes first landing on the monitors all around. He checked the window and then at the figure laying on the bed. He doesn't seem to notice him just yet until he hears his footsteps trailing towards the bed.  
  
He spots him and when he does his eyes widened in disbelief. So it must be that bad.

Once his eyes opened all Kuroo could see, was Akaashi. That particular shade of blue seemed to be assigned just to their family as it was the color of glass marbles. His though, had specks of green in them and it reminded Kuroo of somewhere peaceful in nature.  
  
  


He took a small step towards the bed his head looking down at what seemed to be a shell of the old guy he used to know. There were not words that he could say to express the emotions forming in his chest. All he wanted to do was stay there and look on so that's what he did. He tore down the walls of time to be with him.  
  
  


The old man smiled weakly pointing over at a chair that was set beside the bed. Kuroo wondered whether it was already there from Akaashi or if he had asked for Kuroo to be sat that close to him. He walked over to the chair taking a seat with a small frown.

The old man took notice shutting his eyes for a second with a small hmm.  
  
  


Then felt the lightness of another hand intertwining with his. Surprised, he jumped a bit not expecting for that to be the first thing he does. It's been years since they've last talked so Kuroo felt ashamed to face him now. He felt his cheeks burn just a bit at the feeling of his thumb rubbing his hand.

Kuroo looked down at that with frightened eyes but it fades when he meets the gaze he held. "I'm here." He whispered, his voice sounding like dust being blown away. "Talk to me."  
  
  


The very words sent shivers down Kuroo back as he slipped his hand away bitterly holding back his tears that wanted to form. He had all the time he needed to say a hello or a nice knowing you but still he didn't want to. He felt that it would be a waste of the old man's time.

He deserved much better than something like that. Kuroo wished he knew what to say and he wished he could not feel the pressure building in his throat.

"There are many things I'd like to say to you.." Kuroo said, his eyes looking down at the white blank floor beneath him. He nearly chokes on tears before continuing on forcing a pathetic smile. "But I just don't know how."  
  
  


The old man smiles looking over at Kuroo with kind eyes. He was always smiling. Always seeing the good in the harsh world around him.

Kuroo hated that this had to happen to such a good person but he would never say that out loud.  
  
  


The old man chuckled before he closes his eyes once more. "Okay." He simply stated, shifting a bit underneath the thin covers. "Then I'll talk since you aren't man enough to do that yet."

There was a sharp insulting tone in his voice one that reminded Kuroo of when he was younger and when he'd scold him for being shy.

"You've certainly never lost that humor of yours." Kuroo sighed, a small cough came like a laugh from the man. "And you've certainly never lost that bed head. I've tried so hard to break you out of that." He growls, opening his eyes for a moment to look at the glass of flowers before him. They were yellow flowers and the color constrasted the plainess in the room. "For days and days I'd brush that hair of yours what a pain. In fact, you should come over here so I can make you look presentable son."

There was another wave of silence and so Kuroo scratched the back of his neck scratching himself purposefully. The old man took notice of that as well and he spoke about it to him. "That damned habit of yours. It'll get worse if you keep doing that. Your fists too." He lifted an arm to point to Kuroo's hands that were decorated with cuts. He stared at Kuroo for a moment gesturing for him to come over near him. Reluctantly he got up squating down so that he could fix it for him.  
  
  


He had a point. His fists were still sore from all his crying just days before. He kept doing that too since it was something he'd done since his childhood. He'd always just clentch them until they bled to distract himself from what ever emotions he was actually feeling. As of now he didn't know how he felt. Angst, anxiety, dread? They were all there. This was a hospital after all.  
  
  


"I know." Kuroo muttered removing his hand slowly feeling the burn of his tiny scratches invade his mind. "I want you to stop distracting from what you really want to say to me." He says a small huff coming after the words.

He still found his ways to urk Kuroo.

"I'm not distracting!" Kuroo grunted, moving his hands into his pockets and standing up. "I've known you for many years son."  
  
  


"Stop calling me that! It makes you sound old." Kuroo's eyebrows furrowed as he did his best to control his temper. He knew the real reason why he hated that word. It was because it meant a lot more than how it sounded. The old man nodded, his face showing grief for a moment. He was always aware of Kuroo's home life ever since he found him outside sitting by himself in the rain. "And you're just as stubborn as the day I found you. Should've left you where I found you."  
  
  


Eichi now smiled clearly joking. Now that seemed like a distant memory although he could visualize it vididly.

Another wave of silence. Eichi had begun to sigh, clearly gathering his strength to have another conversation. "Ah Kuroo...you k-know you are very different from my children. Akaashi and Akemi were always so quiet growing up." He smiled to himself probably picturing how life was like when he had his wife.

"But see with you...you were different."

"Please." He begged, not able to hide his emotions any longer. "Let's not pretend that I was special to anyone."

Kuroo scoffed to himself shaking his head in disbelief. He didn't want to hear the old man talk anymore about his past but still he listened with open ears. "What about me was different from any other shit head kid out there in the world?" Kuroo asked sounding rather impaitent.

He felt like something so small. Like his former self who was able to laugh and love like a kid should. He balled himself up and awaited an answer with his head in his arms.

Eichi chuckled once more a cough following it. He smiled a bit as he licked his lips to keep them from becoming too dry.

"Because, you were a shit head kid with large ears and a big head." Eichi replied raising a finger in the air. "But I found myself looking out for you everywhere you went. And I was glad when I saw that you've grown up into such a fine young man." Eichi went on to say more things about Kuroo, things that made him smile without knowing it.

The stories that man could tell. Even with that thick speech of his, he always found his ways.

"Now, I must not drag this out any further. You know my daughter has said many things about you to me, when shes here. I have waited for what felt like eternity to see you again and I promised myself that when I did, it would be giving away my daughter to you. To make sure that shes safe with someone I trust. And I trust you."

"But why..me?" Kuroo asked him unfolding himself, feeling his hands lift away from his form as he grew more curious. "Because Kuroo. You have been put through hell and back all of your life so much so that when you are looking at me now all I see is a young boy who fears for the world to see him as such. With my daughter, I feel that you could melt that icey heart of hers as you know how it feels to become so cold that emotions will not create warmth."

Kuroo scoffs sitting back in his seat with a hum of confusion. Ever since he's met the girl he has had nothing but trouble. Now that she's been gone from him for way too long he has wondered whether he misses her out of desperation for the money, or if he truly felt what he feared. 

"My final thing to ask of you, my son, is to...keep her safe. There are not many men who can be as patient as you are with her. So please."

"But Eichi-" Kuroo started, feeling his heart drop onto the floor. He felt as if something in the room had lifted, as if the world had somehow morphed to fit as Eichi had spoke. 

Colors became the center of his eyesight now being able to take note of some browns and reds in the room. He could smell these colors as well as the truth began to surface. It had seemed like the world had opened up giving him a blossoming flower in return.

"Akemi-, she doesn't feel anything towards me. She's taken up a space in my head that I had no idea that was there and now that I have let myself feel the true pain of being heartbroken, I know now that I want that part gone."

Eichi stirred once more squeezing the hand that Kuroo had held so tightly onto the ends of his own shirt. He pulled it down so that it was close enough for him to hold without straining himself too much. "Don't." He said, the sudden sterness in his voice causing Kuroo to feel ashamed. 

"When you love without warning, you tend to make excuses to avoid taking responsibilty for how you feel. You've done it with me, and now you are doing it with my daughter. By the way I see it, Kuroo you are afraid of comitment."

He was right after all. Every word he spoke was the truth. For as long as he's known him Eichi spoke the truth. "Don't tell me what I feel." Kuroo growls only to hear Eichi strain his voice to scold him.

"I know that I don't have long! I'm dying day by day, you don't think I know that?" He asked Kuroo, his eyebrows arched. "One day you will be just like me. Aching for someone to grow old with and for someone besides your only children to come and visit you!" 

"Don't say that.." Kuroo whispered harshly before hearing him raise his voice. "It's the truth! I know it, you know it, and it's time you speak it into existence. You need her. I can't keep putting this off. I want you to marry her.."

"Marry her?"

"Marry Akemi."


	31. 𒊹︎𝙿𝚊𝚛𝚝 𝚃𝚑𝚒𝚛𝚝𝚢 𝙾𝚗𝚎𒊹︎

Kuroo stood by the door watching as Eichi let his eyes close to sleep. He looked over his face one last time a small sad smile pressed into his lips as he adjusted his tie with a heavy sigh his hand reaching to open the door.

Before he leaves Kuroo furrowed his eyebrows stopping himself from taking any other steps.

He wanted nothing more than to stay beside his father.

For all he knew it would be the last time he'd be able to speak to him before his passing. Kuroo turned to look back at him and with a sorrowful glance he merely whispers wanting to let him enjoy his moment of peace while Kuroo was in more pain than he could ever imagine.  
  
  


The pain of seeing his father sit there in a hospital bed with only a few flowers. He wished he could get him more. He felt sorry that he hadn't brung any. So he walked over, taking one from the jar and twisting it in his fingers looking over the bright flower.  
  


He felt silly inside but a part of him thought that if he had it he'd always have Eichi there beside him.  
  
  


Nothing meant more to him than making sure the old man rested easy. As he inched closer to the bed he wanted to wake him up to say goodbye. To make sure that he could hear him for one last time.

Kuroo's hand reached out but abruptly it froze in mid air hearing the door to the room open a girl with jet black hair stepping in.  
  
  


She held tears in her eyes as she walked keeping her arms wrapped around her stomach like she was about to throw up.

It was her. It was Akemi. Slowly his eyes traveled to where she was, each step she took sending waves of static through him. The flower in his hands dangling towards the floor as he stood there not saying anything.

He was breathless. He was speechless.

As his body turns, her eyes meet his in a saddened gaze. It felt like air had just been let in, finally going in her lungs so she could cry. Never. Never before have she cried in front of someone and not in this way.

His face falters as he realizes she's been crying ever since she got here.  
  
  


Akemi stood one final step standing before him with reddened eyes. She looked like she was freezing cold with those eyes of hers watery like rain. Finally he looked outside and sure enough it was raining he then turned back to her his mouth parted open in confusion. Akemi's hand reached out to gesture for him to get closer.  
  
  


Kuroo's hand found itself boosting him up from the chair he had been holding himself onto. He got up thinking of what to say to her. How does one express love that they have been hiding for a while? How do you when it's pouring over your umbrella?  
  
  


Akemi rushed over to him, wrapping her arms around him as she began her rage. Thunder boomed outside loud enough to shake the room. It rained when she cried.

That's what it meant.

He was her umbrella.

Hesitantly he let his arms pull her closer to him those golden eyes of his wide and bright like the sun.

He was her sun.

  
  
  
"I.." He says to himself pulling her to sit up and hug him. Akemi's arms wrap around his torso holding on tight as she can finally cry and letting everything off her chest.

"I thought I'd never see you again.. so I had to pull you away...I didn't want to." She says softly her body doing uncontrolably sniffles. "I wanted to stay. To take my chances to be hurt again, even if it meant-..."

He shushes her, kissing against herr head as he holds her tightly his eyes squeezed shut. Kuroo's arms were gentle as his eyes open behind her head, once he realizes what she meant. She was just as scared as he was of getting attached.  
  
  


"Please..just stay. Please just be one to stay..." He heard her choke on some of the words, causing him to rock her lightly, his head looking down at his carpet in the darkness of the room. He had no idea what to say except, "You can always come to me." Kuroo nuzzled his face into her shoulder.

She sniffled even more at that, nearly falling to peices before him. She must've kept herself together for far too long.  
  
  


He now felt as if he switched places with Kenma and he knew how it felt to be on the other end. Kuroo took his time to pick out the right words but all he could say would not be what he felt. "You are the love I found without warning. You are the one that I'd choose over and over again."  
  
  


She glued herself to him pulling away to look him in the eyes. Kuroo held her face in his hands, searching her eyes for an answer.

"I knew it. From that moment at my house when I saw you with my cat... I knew I liked you but-, the days that followed I couldn't get you out of my head. I need you to be here. Either way if you feel the same or not I don't fucking care. I want this. So bad. I was hoping that feeling would go away. But it didn't." Kuroo admits tears falling from his eyes.  
  
  


She watches as he lifts her hands that intertwinedwith his to his mouth, his eyes closing as he places a small against it. "Akemi don't take this away from me. I won't go away." His eyebrows arch as he takes another deep breath closing his eyes while his head tilts to the side before they open again.

"Because I love you. No amount of science could explain why I've felt the way that I have." He sniffles as tears begin to fall her icey cold glare fading into one of admiration.

"Please say something." Kuroo's eyes watch her for a moment and when her frown turns into a faint smile she begins to whisper something. "I love you too.. "  
  
  


Now it began raining more than ever and yet still, the room they were in remained unphased. Her hands grip his face pulling him to a more than passionate kiss, those lips of hers massaging against his.  
  
  


It felt like he was going feral inside all of these new emotions occuring one after another. That roller coaster of emotions hes never even begin to hear of. Bitter tears he could taste on her lips, the flavor of her cherry chapstick mixing to create a sweet taste.

The two were tangled together on the floor not wanting to ever part with each other as sensation after sensation came about. Kuroo climbed on top, his hands matted to the floor as he continued to take all that he could from this moment. Second after second he wanted to savor it all.

He hated to admit it but he was so wrong about her. He was wrong about everything from the start.  
  
  


That was until the door opens to reveal a more than surprised Akaashi.


	32. 𒊹︎𝙿𝚊𝚛𝚝 𝚃𝚑𝚒𝚛𝚝𝚢 𝚃𝚠𝚘𒊹︎

Akaashi held another vase of flowers in his hands his face twisted with a disgusted look. Quickly he placed them down to pull Akemi back up to her feet.

She does so her cheeks red from being caught in this embarrassing moment. Kuroo did too, hopping up to his feet and scratching his neck nervously.  
  
  


Akaashi's frown was deeper and he looked as if he hadn't slept in days. Phsyically he could see the strain in his face. His blue eyes dull and lifeless. He stood there tie and all holding out a hand to Kuroo.  
  


It trembled in the air as he closed his eyes clearly not wanting to hear whatever explaination they had. Just as he was about to speak another voice chimes in.

"Are you ready to hear the diagnosis, Mr. Akaashi?" The lady says her hair neatly tied into a ponytail. He folded his lips, turning to give her nod.  
  
  


She gestures for him to follow her outside of the room and he looks over his shoulder before walking out. As of right now Kuroo realized what he must be thinking. It was pretty disrespectful to kiss a guy's daughter while he's slowly decaying.

Akemi shook her head reassuring Kuroo that it was alright. She followed out of the room with her brother with the subtle close of the door.  
  
  


Kuroo took a seat resting his head in his hands with a frustrated sigh. He had to admit it, he wanted to know too. So he looked out hoping to be able to read the expressions on their faces. Akemi seemed to not understand something her face in a concerned glare.

She clung onto Akaashi all the while the nurse talked and it had Kuroo wondered what exactly did they mean by how long he had left.  
  
  


As it seemed the conversation died down out there Kuroo quickly avoided looking at the door keeping his head down and his hands rubbed together anxiously. Akemi stepped in first taking her place beside her father and looking down at the ground.  
  


Akaashi's eyes were dark and red, as he looked off at the vase of flowers his chest heaving up and down as his back hits the wall sliding down slowly to his feet.

Kuroo had no idea who to comfort first.  
  
  


He kept his arms wrapped around himself, the paleness of his skin replaced by a redder tone the look on his face something Kuroo had never seen before. Still he rushed over getting down on his knees to hug him and listen to the bitter sobs that came from his bestfriend.

"I..just can't take it anymore." Akaashi said, his eyes screwed shut to stop the heavy tears pouring out of his eyes.  
"I'm so fucking tired of being stronger than I feel."  
  
  


Kuroo rubbed Akaashi's back patting him ever so often to soothe him just a bit. He was dying to know the news but he had no right to ask him especially since it was not his father but boy did it feel like it.

For the time being Akaashi asked to be left alone as he got up to his feet and adjusting his clothes before heading out of the door.  
  
  


So then Kuroo walked over to Akemi who was standing there in the corner trying her best not to cry too loud. Kuroo wanted to cry as well but the tears just never came. So he pulled her into him, ready to be there just in case she needed him.

She murmered a few things that he couldn't tell what they were. But one thing he did catch. "They don't know yet."  
  
  


That's worse than actual news. The maybe's. Kuroo hated those and he hated not knowing the full explainations. As of right now science has failed him. He nods looking over to the bed where Eichi laid. He contemplated on staying the night at the hospital and decided against it.  
  
  


He had no right, he thought to himself comparing his pain to everyone elses. He had no right to be here after all that he's caused but if she asked him to stay he would. He kissed against her forehead allowing himself to hold her.

It still felt unnatural for him to do so but he loved every second that he got with her. "Stay." She whispered, looking up at him with those eyes.  
  
  


It sounded like she'd said that a thousand times over the short time that he's known her and it resignated in the back of his brain long after the sound had left. " Okay, but I should call my brother and tell him what's going on."

  
  
  
He excused himself from the room pulling his phone out of his pocket and quickly dialing Kaori's number. Kuroo placed the phone to his ear ready to have paitence with his idiot brother. Last time he was home Kuroo distinctly remembered him being too "busy" with that girl.

Down the steps to the outside area Kuroo went out into the rain not caring whether or not it would be pouring down later. He found a safe spot underneath a table umbrella and he paitently waited for Kaori to pick up.

When he does there's a groggy hello and Kuroo talks before Kaori has the chance to say anything. "Kaori. I won't be home for a while." Kuroo said flatly, strands of his hair dripping onto his forhead. He swipes it away looking around at the world around him. Kaori scoffs sounding not too surprised. "No surprise there. Can I ask if you're okay?" There was a seriousness in his tone once he kept in mind how much Kuroo's probably going through.  
  
  


"I'm not okay, but it's okay. I've been pretending that nothing hurts me so it should be easy to do it again. Right...?" Kuroo sniffled a bit and instantly he could hear the worried tone in his brother's voice. "Kaori..I'm so tired. It feels like its everyday now. I just want to close my eyes and have peace. I just want to melt away for a little bit if you don't mind. Emotions are so tiring."

"All my life I have always been afraid of letting people inside. I never wanted them to see me for who I was. I hid all of that behind my knowledge and wealth but without all of that all I feel is _lonely._ "  
  
  


There's a silence and when Kaori speaks he sounds as if he's already out of the door. He was probably scaring the poor guy."That's it I'm coming over there-"

"No don't! I'm not suicidal just yet." Kuroo said quickly, gathering his natural tone rather quickly. "I'm at the hospital as a visitor for Akaashi's father. We have some um, things that we still need to talk about."

"And how is that a reason for me not to be there? You have a brother like me for a reason. Let me be there for you, don't you know what one is?!" Kaori stepped out into the rain the sound of it thundering through his phone. Kuroo smiled weakly before closing his eyes and running a stressed hand through his hair. "I can promise you that I'm fine."  
  
  


"No, I'm already on my way." Kaori says the sound of wind muffling his voice. Kuroo snickered to himself knowing that he had no other way but to walk. "But you don't have a car-?"  
  
  


"I'll walk there if I have to. I want to see you right now."

"Dont be stupid Kaori you cant-"  
"I can and I will."


	33. 𒊹︎𝙿𝚊𝚛𝚝 𝚃𝚑𝚒𝚛𝚝𝚢 𝚃𝚠𝚘𒊹︎

𝙰 𝚌𝚘𝚗𝚝𝚒𝚗𝚞𝚊𝚝𝚒𝚘𝚗 𝚘𝚏 𝚝𝚑𝚎 𝚕𝚊𝚜𝚝 𝚘𝚗𝚎.

Time passed by slowly in the dark hallways of the hospital as Kuroo stood outside the door to the room Eichi and his friends laid in. Kuroo leaned against the wall beside the door with his eyes closed as he tried his best to meditate on what has just unfolded in his life.  
  


He merely just spoke to Akemi again for the first time in a while and now that he had confessed the L word it was slowly nagging at his brain.  
  
  


He wondered if she meant what she said or if it was just the heat of the moment. If it was, he had no idea what to think about it. Kuroo wasn't used to people being that "affectionate" in social settings and the fact was, he was on the recieving end of emotions. Usually he could care less how everyone around him felt as long as he was the one creating those emotions.  
  


Now, he wondered what they thought of him and he kept him questioning his every move.  
  
  


Kuroo held his face in his hands and he sighed hoping to relieve the lump in his throat when suddenly a voice speaks. "It's been raining like hell out there." Bokuto says, walking up beside him and laying against the wall. He had a grim expression the one that caused his forehead lines to show and he takes a sip of his energy drink. Bokuto was sort of an addict for them.  
  
  


Kuroo's head lifts lazily as he looked him over before going back to his own thoughts. "I know. Kaori's on his way here despite me warning him about the weather. That idiot will probably get caught in that thunder storm out there."  
  
  


Kuroo's words were bitter and he sighs once more now ready to begin conversing with someone other than his own head. "Oh he knows?" Bokuto asks, taking a slow sip from his drink. He offered Kuroo some but he turns him down with a small wave.  
  


"Bits and pieces. He's um.." Kuroo cleared his throat before speaking again. "He's worried about me."  
  
  


"He should be. Times like these are when the biggest change is availible." He looked over at Kuroo longingly with a small forced smile. "Your brother cares a lot about you. I can tell by how annoyed you got just now." Bokuto raises his drink causing Kuroo to roll his eyes.

"Whatever you say." He mutters feeling his headache intensify.  
  
  
  


Everything about today was weighing down on him more than ever before and for the first time in his life he felt as if he were at the very top of his own staircase, floating above everyone else down below him.

There's a silence that falls between the two friends, the kind that Kuroo basked in and he waited for the moment Bokuto would walk away. Knowing him though, he'd probably try to stay and talk to him a little longer.  
  
  


Kuroo was right. Bokuto speaks up now clearing his throat as he tosses his drink in the trash. Just as he was about to head into the room they were outside of he raises a hand up his head hanging down. Kuroo looked at him hoping that the hand would fall but it didnt. He stood there awaiting for the moment he'd get to high five him.

When Kuroo glances over at him he groans clasping their hands together despite not wanting to.  
  
  


"You needs friends too, you know. You can't push everyone out of your life." With that Bokuto leaves walking into the room with Kuroo following close behind him. Kuroo held a tired look on his face keeping his eyes on the floor.

It felt like all eyes were on him. He didn't like that much at all especially since he felt that his presence wasn't needed.

He took his seat that he had before, quietly sitting down as he tried his best to adjust to the atomsphere. It felt like deep down he was suffocating from all the tension. That is, until Akemi speaks to him. Her blue eyes found his and for a moment he felt something sting inside of his chest.

She moved a peice of hair behind her ear as she searched for the right words to say. When her mouth opens everyone turns to her with confused gazes. "I don't want to sit here any longer. So, I will be leaving. Thank you everyone really but um, I just can't watch my father die." Akemi made sure that she looked directly at Kuroo as she walked out knowing he took the signs.  
  
  


Kuroo's eyes followed her out the door and the two boys turned to him for answers. He wanted to get up and leave as soon as possible but he knew Akaashi would never stand for it. He thought he should say something but he had no idea on what to say.

That he wanted to leave with Akemi and do what? Watch her cry? Bokuto gave him a nod that let him know he should go as well.  
  
  


He stands up walking over to the door to follow after her before Akaashi steps into his way. Akaashi held a glare and for a split second Kuroo gave him one too out of frustration. He felt a heavy hand push on his chest sending him stumbling backwards before he storms up again his fist ready to punch him.

Once it collides Kuroo felt the sting of the punch in his jaw the pain seeping in like venom.  
  
  


He still sat there, debating on what he should do to Akaashi for that. He didn't want to hurt him at all and the fact that Akaashi was treating him like a rag doll burned. It burned his pride.

Quickly Kuroo got up to his feet holding onto his aching jaw hoping to talk some sense into Akaashi. "Kaashi..I get you're pissed right now but you need to calm down."  
  
  


Another punch found it's way onto Kuroo's face the sting now on the same side. That one was enough for Kuroo to lose his temper. He put out a hand to push Akaashi away from him in hopes of making him stop for just a second. The door behind Akaashi opens with a soaking wet Kaori holding a bag of what looked like donut holes.

The young boy was still dressed in his pajama's and like he said, he came in his socks.  
  
  


Kaori watched as the two boys went back and forth before he decided to jump in and do something. Getting into the middle of them he stood in front of Akaashi with a glare on his face. "Move Kaori-"  
  


"Get out of the way." Akaashi growls shoving him out of the way with ease as he stormed towards Kuroo ready to punch him once more. Before he can, Kaori comes from the side of him punching him in the eye. At this point Bokuto tries to break up the fight grabbing Kaori by the arm and Akaashi by the collar. "Why the fuck would you-!" Akaashi says struggling to contain his anger as well as his face turns a deeper shade of red.  
  
  


"Cause fuck you that's why! Don't touch my brother!"  
  
  


"Kuroo go find Akemi, now! And take this brat with you." Bokuto says flinging Kaori towards the door with a shove and Kaori stumbles getting up to stand up straight. He dusts himself off picking up his baggie of donuts off the floor with a huff. "I still kicked his ass-"

"Shut the hell up." Kuroo grumbled grabbing him on his way out the door.


	34. 𒊹︎𝙿𝚊𝚛𝚝 𝚃𝚑𝚒𝚛𝚝𝚢 𝚃𝚑𝚛𝚎𝚎𒊹︎

Later that night the three found their way to the entrance with Kaori walking behind the soon to be couple. He chewed onto his soggy donuts with a small grin, making sure that he was listening in on the two's conversation.

He wasn't good in sad situations but he knew that just by being there for Kuroo he could possibly make it a bit better.  
  
  


Through his head he thought of what he should say now that he's finally seen him again and how he should apologize for the night Kuroo came home and walked in on him and Mira.  
  
  


Kuroo turned his head back, checking to make sure that his brother wasn't goofing off behind him.

He gives Kuroo a wide smile hiding the donuts he'd bought for Kuroo behind his back.

There was no way he'd offer him any after they've gotten wet while he was rushing through the streets. As soon as he heard what sounded like sadness, he was already on his way no matter the time or weather. He'd ran as fast as he could getting sprayed by a few cars and stepping into icey puddles of water.  
  
  


He didn't care what it took to reach him tonight, he would be there for him. He wished Kuroo could see that.  
  
  


"How are we getting home?" Kaori asked, breaking up the mini whispers he was hearing from the people in the hallways. They were all eyeing him down as if he was some kind of crack head. To be fair he hadn't brushed his hair in a while. Or maybe it's the pants? "Uber." Kuroo said his hand holding onto Akemi's.

Kaori nodded, happy with that idea for now. "And, who is she?" He asks his eyes looking Akemi up and down. When she turned to him he felt ashamed for not introducing himself first.  
  
  


So he looked down at the floor avoiding her eyes. Then she stops stepping in front of him and doing the same thing except she bent just a bit to look him in the eyes. Kuroo merely watched his head tilted in curiousity of what she was to do next. He knew that she hadn't met Kaori and now that she finally was he dreaded their later conversations.  
  
  


Those two would be the best of friends.

"I'm...uhm..what's my name again?" He said looking over to Kuroo for help. Kuroo shrugs rolling his eyes as he waited for this moment to be over. Akemi smiles just the sides of her mouth lifting. She nods before taking a deep breath. "You must be Kaori." She asked her eye brows raising once he stands up straight. He nods quickly shyly looking in another direction.

"You must be that girl." Kaori says with small snicker over his shoulder.  
  
  


"Huh?" Akemi says her eyes widening just a bit as her cheeks turned red. "Oh, my brother has been tearing himself apart for you. He even wore a whole ass tie that was-...kinda ugly. You see I don't do ties." He shrugs as he talked turning back to Kuroo with a mischievous grin.

"I cant see why you'd..uh hate ties." Akemi says a small laugh leaving her mouth. Again Kaori grins raising his bag of donuts. "Uh huh and why would I need one?"  
  
  


"To get a job? Or go to school?!" Kuroo huffs joining the conversation. Kaori simply laughed tossing the bag to Akemi with the click of his tongue.

"You think someone would hire me?" He asked sarcastically patting Kuroo on the shoulder. "If they were mental then I guess so."  
  
  


Again Akemi laughs causing Kuroo to look over with redness in his cheeks. Kaori takes notice of this smiling on the inside. "Whatever Mr. I got billions."

"This is getting pretty tiring when's our ride going to get here?" He asked with yawn. Kuroo sighed deeply checking his phone for a moment for the time.

"It's like five minutes." Kuroo said looking over to the road. It was freezing outside and the fact that he hadn't brought a jacket was just the cherry on his cake. He was at least glad that Akemi had one on however Kaori was right beside him shivering his life away.  
  
  


Kuroo wanted to say something to him about it but he decided against it for right now. He was greatful enough that Kaori was brave enough to race here. His eyes trailed down to his feet looking at his soaking wet socks. They were filthy from going barefoot out there in this weather and for a split second Kuroo felt kind of bad for his little brother.

He walked over to a nearby table taking a seat and undoing his shoes taking them off and handing them to him.  
  
  


Kaori stared at him for a moment probably assuming it was some kind of mean trick. But it wasn't Kuroo genuinely felt as if he owed Kaori just this once and the least he could do was share his shoes. Hesitantly Kaori took them without question placing them onto his feet with a small huff of cold air.

Once he was done he shifted around with the shoes on his feet looking like a clown.

Kuroo watched his face in his palms as his brother pretending to be a penguin waddling around in tiny circles. On his next trip to goofing around he takes Akemi's hand gesturing for her to do the same. She shakes her head, refusing to make the noises that the animal would with a small grin on her face.  
  


It was a refreshing thing to see her smile like she is right now, and for Kuroo that was enough to lift his spirits just a bit.  
  
  


Soon the uber came and all of them piled inside with Akemi sitting in the middle. The ride home was short and brief but the conversations in there were so ridiculous Kuroo felt bad for the driver. He kept his head looking out the window as he listened to Kaori rant on and on about how much he likes this "Mira" girl.

It's the most Kuroo had ever heard him talk to someone that he barely knew.  
  
  


It was like the two of them were sharing a brain cell.

**(No jacket imagine the black shirt lmao <3 + same hairstyle as the other photo)**   
  
  


"So then you like singing huh?" Kaori asked looking over to Akemi for an answer. "Yeah I do. I'm actually considering dropping out to pursue my dream." Akemi says softly looking down at her shoes. Kaori nods seeming to be contemplating on saying something.

Knowing it him he'd probably encourage the silly idea. "So have you made up your mind?" He asks her, placing his head on his hand.

She shrugs gazing at him for a moment wondering what he had to say on the manner.

He smacks his lips tilting his head side ways as he processed all of this. Kuroo listened quietly he too wondering what exactly would come from the boys mouth. Theres the sound of ruffling as Kaori pulled out a slip of paper.

Akemi's eyes looked down at it in his hands questioning what it was exactly.

He hands it to her placing in her hands as he closes it a small but apparent smile on his lips. "Open it whenever I don't really care but um, it's just something to help you make your mind up."  
  
  


"Is it drugs?" She asked him and he laughs whole heartedly, snickering over his shoulder like a little kid.

"So that's what you think of me? I'd never give them to you for _free_!" Once again he laughs his joke poorly made since the driver checks them in the mirror. Kaori simply waved letting him know he saw him. "No it's not _drugs_! Just open it you'll see."  
  
  


The rest of the drive there was a complete blur as the car stops all of them hopping out to head inside the house. Kaori raced Akemi ultimately winning because for one she didn't even try. Kuroo took his time carefully walking because of his socks watching the two of them laugh all the way in front of him.

He was just glad Kaori made a friend. It's been a long time coming.


	35. 𒊹︎𝙿𝚊𝚛𝚝 𝚃𝚑𝚒𝚛𝚝𝚢 𝚃𝚑𝚛𝚎𝚎𒊹︎

𝙰 𝚌𝚘𝚗𝚝𝚒𝚗𝚞𝚊𝚝𝚒𝚘𝚗 𝚘𝚏 𝚝𝚑𝚎 𝚕𝚊𝚜𝚝 𝚘𝚗𝚎

Upon walking into the house Kuroo slipped his socks off and then doing the same to his shirt in preparation to wash them for another day. The lights were on from Kaori clapping his hands in command for them to turn on. Carefully he made his way into the livingroom his eyes following Akemi throughout the room.

She looked around seeming to be searching for something.

The thought had came to him that she must be looking for Tiger. So Kuroo clicked his tounge whistling for his little friend to come scurrying along. It took only a few seconds for the tiny kitty to come prancing down the steps finding his way to Kuroo.

With a small smile he picked him up kissing his little face and stroking his head. Kuroo held Tiger snuggling him close as he notices Akemi's blue eyes light up. She kept her hands out in front of her walking up slowly to peer at the black kitten.

  
  
  
Kuroo looked at her with kind eyes nodding that she could come over and touch him. She did so seeming to be holding her breath as she balled a fist the other hand reaching out to pat his head.

It seemed that her fear melted away as Tiger's head moved beneath her hand. She cooed to him nuzzling her nose against his before Kuroo had to warn her about her allergies.

"I missed him." Akemi admits going back to looking around.

"Really?" Kuroo asked her placing the kitten down onto the floor as he accompanied her throughout her search. "But you've only met him once." Kuroo knew that it must feel pretty weird being back in the place where all this started.

"Still. Distance makes the heart grow fonder."

Even he was getting goosebumps although he'd been living here ever since the begining of the school year.  
  
  


She barely spoke as she takes a seat looking out the balcony at the clouded dark skies. Kuroo knew that it was best to give her some space but he just couldn't walk away. All of those days she was away from him created a small fear.

A fear for her to leave again and never speak to him. So he sat beside her, clasping his hand around hers just like Eichi said to do.

In his mind he kept repeating what Eichi had told him.

_Marry her._

_Marry Akemi._   
  
  


Never before was it this difficult to figure shit out but that was because he was pretending. Every relationship he'd ever had was all make believe. He's altered himself so much to fit their ideal man that he hasn't begun to try and be real. He hadn't begun to want to feel "needed". Kuroo took a deep breath looking out at the skies with her.

He wanted to ask her about changing but that could wait. Right now he wanted to hear her thoughts.

Akemi sighed, starting her sentence off with just that and a few more words to come. "I've had plenty of...nightmares lately." She says her blue eyes watery and she wipes them with a small sniffle. "It's..well they're starting to become my reality." Akemi says turning to Kuroo as she pressed her lips together to keep herself from saying anything else.  
  
  


Kuroo nodded, stroking her hand carefully. He wanted to know everything now and how to fix it. He wanted to be beside her when those nightmares did happen so he could fight every demon she's ever had to encounter on her own.

"Can I ask what they're about?" He whispers, those golden eyes of his searching her face for answers. She nods rubbing her nose before continuing on.

"I..I don't know exactly but it's always the same people. First it was only my mom back when...and then, it was my dad. I was so scared of loosing them that-, that I just pushed them all away. When I get too attached to people my dreams about them become nightmares. And eventually, somehow they always come true."  
  
  


Kuroo took a small breath of air calculating the logic behind her statements. If she still hangs onto Bokuto and Akaashi then she must not have had any dreams of them just yet. That much should be true. Back in the hospital she said that she wanted him to stay but the more he stays the more she pushes him away.

That must mean she thinks she'll have a nightmare about him or she must've already had.  
  
  


Now she was becoming easier to understand. She's basing her life off of her predictions and fears for the future. No wonder she's impulsive. Kuroo brought her closer to him holding her beside him as he thought of things to say to ease her fears just a bit. He said what he thought he knew best.

"You know what my father used to say about these kinds of things?" Kuroo asked her and Akemi shakes her head still cuddling into his chest. He smirks just a bit at the feel of her head moving against him before he sighs tucking hair behind her ear.  
  
  


"He used to say that, Grief is a small price to pay for love. You see there's always going to be that small time of peace that you have with the one you hold closest to your heart. Like always there's going to be a long time of hell to pay for that so make that small time of peace mean something because when that hell comes you'll have something worth the pain all along."  
  
  
  


"Do you really believe it?" Akemi asked, glancing up at him with soft eyes. Kuroo nodded slowly remincing of all the times he wrecked himself about her. "I do." He said finally looking down at her with a firm smile. "Do you?" He cooed to her, playfully nuzzling his nose on her forehead. "I..I have no reason not to."

"Look where you are now." Kuroo says softly kissing her forehead. "You'll always be safe here."

There a small period of silence between the two as Kuroo remembered his father for just those brief seconds before he became disgusted with the thought of him sitting up and lifting Akemi off of him. He stood up taking her hand and pulling her up to her feet.

"You need to shower. You'll get sick if you keep those rain soaked clothes on."  
  
  


She paused for a moment looking at him with big blue eyes. Then, she nods taking his hand and following him upstairs. Kuroo went into the bathroom starting her shower water for her and then picking out some of the soaps he thought were the most "feminine" for her. Kuroo picked out towels as well and then allowed her to grab whatever she liked out of the dresser.  
  
  


She picked one of his shirts and then a pair of his boxers. Akemi held them in her hands a humours smile appearing on her face. "Are these clean-" Kuroo shook his head ushering her into the bathroom. "Of course they are!" He said defensively offended she would even consider him one of those filthy guys. "They smell like pancake mix!" Akemi said on the other side of the bathroom door with a laugh.  
  
  


For a moment Kuroo smiled shaking his head with an eyeroll. "Your nose must be hella stuffed then. Are you sure your not catching a cold?" He asked preparing his clothes for his shower. He also began reorganizing everything to keep his mind from thinking about her in the shower.

"I dunno. Why don't you come in here and check?" She giggled causing him to stop digging in his rack of clothes with a flustered grin. She must've been thinking the same thing.

As of right now Kuroo could really use something to take his mind off of his awful weeks and since she was offering the idea alone reminded him that he has been abstaining from any kind of sex.  
  
  


For what reason? Maybe because he felt that if it were someone else it wouldn't get him high enough. None of the times he's done it got him off. It was always the other side climaxing without him and it was pretty damn annoying. But that day he woke up in his bed with hickeys he knew something was different.  
  


Maybe it was the drink he'd had or maybe it was the sight of her laying in that bathtub, but he knew that Akemi was the one.  
  
  


He'd choose her from the begining without even knowing it.

  
  
  
"I'll take that as a joke. You already know what would happen if I came in there." Kuroo ran a hand through his hair neatly stacking his clothes on top of each other. He exhaled showing off his muscles as he rolled his shoulders back to ease the soreness.

"I'm a visual learner you know." Akemi whispers the door creaking open to show her face. Kuroo turned to look at her catching a glimpse just before the door shuts. He smirked dragging his tounge across pointed teeth. It was like a game of peak a boo and as soon as he turned his head she'd appear.

"So you're going to tease the hell out of me?" He asks, walking to his bed and plopping down with a tired grin.

"Maybe?" Akemi says opening the door once more causing Kuroo to spring up and go beside it. " It shuts before he could get inside. Kuroo lets out a sneaky laugh hearing Akemi do the same. This was the most he's ever actually laughed at something so frustrating.

"Oahh okay. Open it again I dare you." Kuroo says his hands tapping at the door. Theres a mocking tone in Akemi's voice as she repeats his phrase and doing the same tapping.  
  


"Maybe if you ask nicely." Akemi teases, the sound of her jewlery being place onto the counter. "Then again I may just get in all by myself Roo."  
  
  


Kuroo grunts knowing she has the upper hand in the conversation. There was no way he was going to beg to be let inside like some kind of dog. That just was not happening. Kuroo let his head hit the door as he let out a heavy breath of air. "Do I have to say please?" He asked in a whiny voice and Akemi merely laughed.

"How about "pretty please"?"  
  
  


"You're pushing it. All of this better be worth it you know. Because it's starting to get on my nerves." Kuroo growled rolling his eyes.

"Come on it's not that hard! Just say it."  
  


"Pretty please can I come inside there and rai-"

"No."

"AKEMI?!"

"I was just kidding jeesh. You know the door has been unlocked this whole time?"


	36. 𒊹︎𝙿𝚊𝚛𝚝 𝚃𝚑𝚒𝚛𝚝𝚢 𝙵𝚘𝚞𝚛𒊹︎

The water created patterns of sound against the glass as the two of them stood there in the mirror, Akemi undoing her hair tie and placing it in her mouth to hold. Kuroo fluffed around his own head of hair making faces in the mirror so that she'd laugh.

When she did it always made him feel proud of himself, a feeling that he'd gotten quite used to.  
  
  


Akemi in turn made a silly face with her tongue sticking out causing Kuroo to smile showing his pointed white teeth. He elebowed her as he laughed looking over his shoulder to see her smile as well.

He was already ready to hop in and the fact that she hadn't even taked off her shirt made him curious.

Maybe she was self concious. Kuroo's laughter died down as he prepared an extra tooth brush for Akemi going over to make sure if she was alright with what he's given her. She nods, her expression faltering as she looked in the mirror once he turned away.

It was clear she was about to begin stalling so Kuroo waited paitently for her to say something so that he could comfort her.

Without her saying it, Kuroo knew that she'd probably ask him to close his eyes even though they were about to be naked together in a closed space. "Do you want me to turn around Kemi?" He asked her doing it before she had a chance to answer. Akemi stood there cold sweater and all seeming to feel just how cold it was in the bathroom.  
  
  


Her head turned to the steam forming in the shower and then back at the mirror. Her hand lifted the sweater just a bit so that she could nag and pick at herself in the mirror. Still, Kuroo stood there his back to her as he closed his eyes with a deep breath. There was no rush for him as long as she was comfortable but he wished she'd say something to him now to give him a clue on what was bothering her.

"You okay over there?" He asked her lifting his head to ceiling. Akemi said nothing lifting her shirt off and quickly looking away from the mirror. When she doesn't respond he opens one eye to check her expression. It was one where her lips were pressed together something she did while she was concentrating.

Kuroo took one look and instantly knew what was wrong.

She was insecure. About what? Her body looked pretty to him. Every single part.

So he closed his eyes again walking over to her and wrapping his arms around her waist as he kissed against her neck. "Don't tell me you've got stage freight." Kuroo whispered softly his eyes still closed. He knew his boundaries when it came to Akemi and this is a sensitive topic for most people.

"I..dislike my marks. My hips...it's so-"  
  


"Don't you dare finish that," Kuroo said to her his hands holding her tighter. Usually he hated when people complained but it was her so he understood. He didn't completely understand but he really wanted her to believe the things he did. There was no reason for her to think that, none that he could see. "If they're stretch marks I hope you know I actually like-"

"They're not."

Kuroo's eye opens for a split second out of worry but he closes them trying his best to respect her privacy.

"Look at the mirror." He demands, his words warm against her ear. Her eyes trail up to the mirror watching his every move.

"My eyes are closed. Even if they were open I still couldn't see why the hell you think there's something wrong with you. Your marks, your hips...everything is just as beautiful as your face. I won't have you being like this forever. Those insecurities will be gone when you're with me. You understand me?"  
  
  


She nods tears swelling in her eyes with every word. "Yes." She said sheepishly gazing over at a blind Kuroo.

Kuroo placed another kiss against her neck, stepping away for the moment to let her change.  
  
  
  


"We up for our routine?" He asks her standing in the corner. "Yeah, yeah. Shower and then sleep? I don't think I could eat anything right now." There's a small silence and Kuroo speaks up again."Okay, fine. Shower, eat, and then sleep. You don't think I'd let you off that easy?"

"I hoped so."

  
  
  
  
  
"Ladies first." He says turning away so she could change out of her clothes. He didn't mind undressing in front of her but she was so cautious about it. So respectful. He didn't mind though this would just be one of those things he had to help her with. Stepping inside of the shower together Kuroo helped Akemi inside making sure she got all of the warm water first. Kuroo let the water hit him, basking in the warmth.  
  


Although he took showers every day, this one felt different. Fog clouded the glass encasing them in mist. It only takes Kuroo a few moments move closer to her helping guide the water onto her body.  
  
  


Feeling the comforting sensation of heat, her arms reach out cutting through the rays of water. She could feel his body behind her as Kuroo rubs the water across his chest. Thoughts of him came and went as she feel his arms rest at his side, his body pressed against hers on opposite sides. Akemi's eyelashes flutter catching any water that dared to get into her eyes.

She closed them, moving back just a bit more to feel her hands brush against his. Her hands tremble as the fingers on them tangle with his.  
  
  


"You alright?" Kuroo asks making sure that this was fine with her and Akemi nods leaning back onto him. She hated herself for letting him see her like this. A wreck that has somehow drifted across the waters and onto his land. She remembers the purple marks she had left across his body and now it made shame burn in her cheeks.

Akemi had forgot all about his question, and Kuroo turns to her his head resting onto her small shoulders.  
  
  


"Roo?" Her voice is small, shaking almost. "Yeah Akemi?" He asks giving her neck affectionate nips and kisses. "I know you aren't not good for me. I should be alone. I don't need anyone but myself." Her neck turns her head to the other side exposing more of her skin on the neck. She hated to admit it but she felt way too happy here with him right now. She feared what would happen in the future.  
  


"You don't have to be. I think Alice always needs her mad hatter." His fingers ghost her ribs sending electric waves throughout Akemi's body. She were sure he could hear her breathing pick up, the way it always does when he's this close.

"Yeah but, you-, you're changing things for me. I don't want to know what my old life was like before I met you."  
  
  


Kuroo's arms wrap lightly around her body, her hands on top of his. She wanted to resist but she just couldn't. He was melting her exterior. He was addicting. Different from anyone else. "Kuroo.." Her head laid back onto his body soaking in all the warm water pouring down on them.

His hair laid against his head water dripping down onto his face as he smirked to himself knowing he had her right where he wanted.

The feeling of him there with her was just a little too much. Too much for her senses and yet she didn't want him to stop. He continues to kiss her, marking his territory all across her back.

"Not much of a top but you can manage. You think so?" He says his voice heavy within the warm waters. She nods her head not even sure if she could be able to breathe.  
  
  


Kuroo's hand rests on her hips not demanding but simply asking for permission. It was him who took charge and she never once questioned that. His voice alone made her shake waiting for it, anything. Without thinking she moved back accidentally pressing herself against him. He pauses his body reacting naturally to the flustered feeling.  
  
  
  


Kuroo's nose brushes against her back, his dark eyes intense and glossed over. Slowly you could feel him carress your back turning you to face him. He leans in, his lips seeming to be magentic towards hers as the softness fades into something more passionate their eyes closing as she could taste him.

The distinct flavor of his mouth something she thought she'd never be able to actually try.

Soft twirls of tongue, the groans that sent shivers down herr spine. She was moving until her back hit the wall warm puffs of air released from both of them, his hands feeling against her body holding what he claimed as his. Kuroo's strong pale hands grip the sides of her, the two of them, moving with out walking.

He sets her carefully on his hips her legs wrapped around his waist and her back against the structure. As Akemi's fingers ghost his abs he sucks in breaths of air, his cheeks somewhat flushing.

It was cute, how nervous he was but he was definately sure of what he wanted no doubt. "You're something else you know that?" He whispers almost not able to fully speak. Kuroo hovers above her, as Akemi's blue eyes search his.

"Who knew..thought you were a little devil. But you're no where near that...are you?" As his hand brushes against her face, he returns the feverish kiss breaking away to turn her around and place her in front of him. Roughly, his hand pushes her head down and after he says sorry. He wasn't trying to be that rough it was sort of an instinct.

"It's really hard..to control myself _babygirl_." He says holding onto her waist.

"I don't want to hurt you, I know I could be a little.." Kuroo pulls some hair tugging it back just enough to gain a vocal response from her. " _Insatiable." Kuroo_ laughs breathlessly, his lips ghosting her spine.

"Come on, you can get lower than that." Akemi could feel his smile shifting, as it conforms into his famous smirk.

She does as he says, her back rolling lower your forearms pressed against the wall. He says something under his breath, words that melted like wax from a candle. Words thar drove Akemi insane.

Akemi moves back a little until she felt her legs spread wider, a small snicker coming from behind her. He grips each side, both of the feeling the warmth of the water and a heavy hand come down on her. Her voice lets out a scream, something between a whine and a moan.

He seemed to enjoy that response as she presses herself against him, axious to know the challenge she would soon face. Sure enough it felt big. Bigger than what she could've possibly thought. There was no escape now, the two of them were finally alone.

**{Lemon Warning!}**

Slowly she could feel him carress her back as she moved her neck, exposing more of the sensitive skin that he desperately wanted to kiss against. Kuroo left marks wherever he planted kisses and the hisses that came from her mouth was enough to encourage him to continue on.

He leans against her, running a hand through her hair and the other over her mouth. If they were lucky enough, Kaori wouldn't be able to hear the sinful melodies they were bound to create. Then again the idea of anyone and everyone knowing just how good she felt was arousing enough on its own. "You're already soaking and I haven't even did anything yet..."

"R-, Roo?" She asked forcing the words to come out clearly. He says a small "hmm?" And a small groan that came with it once he felt her hips move backwards. No barriers, nothing but just her and him. He leaned over, his fingers reaching for the center. Just to test the waters. He stroked her carefully noting the way she shivered onto his fingers. They were slick enough from the warm water that showered them but with her juices on his fingers it was dripping wet. He teased her clit with his thumb making sure to curl his fingers each time she moaned. "I'm going to guess....you've never been railed this way before." He says to himself lifting his fingers to his mouth. 

"How can you tell?" 

"They're always like this. Wet before anything really happens." Kuroo licked them slowly, groaning just behind her ear. His tongue swirled around them before he chuckled a hand coming down her back side the sting causing her to cry out in pain. It hurt, but for some odd reason it felt...erotic. "Let's see how welll you can take my cock since...you're eager." 

The ending of him, pink and slick slipped inside with a forceful push the kind that made her call out for god. There was no god that could save her, no god that could make the pain fade into pleasure like he does it. Kuroo thrusts lazily, letting Akemi get used to his tempo nice and slow. Every now and then he pounded, hitting the right spot each time achieving what he wanted to hear.

Herr screams. Screams of his name. Screams of things that weren't words but desperate whimpers for more contant as he hit the right spot each time. Not missing a beat. "Kuroo~!" She cried each time he tried to speed up violently, a little too fast for her. 

He loved it. Hearing her whine and beg. So much so his tongue dragged across her back his fingers stroking what the ending of himself was just touching. He rocked simply for the reasosn he knew what it'd do. Her back would be aching tomorrow, but right now things felt amazing. 


	37. 𒊹︎𝙿𝚊𝚛𝚝 𝚃𝚑𝚒𝚛𝚝𝚢 𝙵𝚒𝚟𝚎𒊹︎

That night, a storm came crashing in. Kuroo did his best to keep quiet in the dark since he had woken up a little bit too early from his sleep to the sound of thunder.

Through the night he kept his eyes open watching Akemi sleep on his chest incase she did awake from a nightmare. Kuroo noticed that she stirred a lot in her sleep sometimes her little nose flared as well. He knew that Kenma's did the same.

For some reason it made him smile just a bit in his head as he focused his attention back on his surroundings.

He wondered what Kenma has been doing since his flight back home to America. He also wondered when the next time he'd call him. So that he could clear up the whole "boyfriend" lie he told to Shoyo.

It wasn't that Kuroo regretted it, it was more of a impulsive idea that he acted on when he felt that his friendship was being threatened.

Shoyo wasn't the meanest person in the world but at times he was a little too nice for his own good. That annoyed Kuroo so deeply that he lost his cool and slipped up.

Now, Kenma would probably ask him about later.

Outside of his window Kuroo listened to the sounds of rain, a hand stroking Akemi's head gently. The last thing he wanted to was to wake her up from her sleep for no reason at all. He watched as she slept her blue eyes hidden since they were closed. In his mind he captured pictures of her keeping them for later.  
  
  


He wished he had his phone beside him so that he could take a real one to have forever but that would mean falling too fast.

Akemi's eyes twitched slowly blinking away.

"Babe..?" She asked feeling Kuroo huddle closer to her. His golden orbs widened in surprise at the word since it was the first time she'd ever called him that. He wasn't going to ask why either for fear that she'd take it back. He didn't want her to.  
  
  


" I-, I can't sleep." He whispers half hoping to wake her up and the other half not wanting to bother her. She groans in her sleep eventually able to say actual words. "Me..neither."  
  
  


"Nightmare?" He whispers half awake. "Yeah, yeah but um..just go to sleep. I'll be okay." Akemi mutters shifting closer to him her nose near his stomach as her hand raises under his shirt to hold onto his warm skin. His stomach flapped with butterflies as he felt the sudden coolness of her hands against him. It made his cheeks burn read aswell.  
  
  


He still wanted to know more and he really wished she wouldn't keept things from him.

He simply pushed hair behind her ear moving forwards to be able to whisper in her ear. " _Tell me about it._ " He offers sitting back up slowly. Akemi once again stirred in her sleep unsure if she really wanted to. She knew he'd listen but still, she wasn't used to just being an open book. "I don't wanna." She yawns looking up at him with a forced smile. "I'm fine...see?"  
  
  


Kuroo meets her gaze his heart pausing for just those brief seconds. Somehow he knew that it had to be another bad one. He held her chin up keeping her gaze on his as he began speaking in a stern tone. " _Don't lie to me._ " Kuroo says his eyes glued onto hers. He could see her wall come crumbling down as she looked down at the bed now moving to sit beside him.  
  
  


Akemi ran her fingers through her hair, a habit she probably had like he did with his scratching. She kept her eyes away from him now, doing everything she could not to look at him.  
  
  


Kuroo shifted onto the bed turning to face her and sitting criss cross. He reached out his hand shaking just a bit as he latched onto hers, his fingers loose and ready to be intertwined with. She did so as well gripping onto him for comfort.

"How bad was it?" He asks and she sighs deeply keeping her head facing upwards at the blank ceiling.

"Pretty fucking bad." Akemi say folding her lips. Kuroo's hand rubs circles onto the stomach that felt cold without her hand being there. He nods to himself seeming to take that into note.

"Like always hmm?" He whispers and Akemi smiles whistfully covering your face with your hands.

"Yeah." The words seem to shake, taking most of her breath away as she begins to cry softly to herself, with confusion and worry in her head.

Kuroo immediately sits up, peering over her body at her his hands bringing Akemi's down with struggle. "I'm so scared." She says to herself, shaking her head. It felt hard to breathe, it felt like someone was sitting on his chest.

He couldn't stand it when she cried. But still, he watched in silence. The darkness of the room swells over only their shadows on the bed room wall.

"I-, I don't want to be like my parent's Kuroo. I don't but I don't know if I'm strong enough."  
  
  


The mere sound of the words resonated with him and he felt a pain he'd never encountered before. The kind that sank with ease and made you sit for a moment processing every single letter in the sentence that nearly ripped you apart. He knew what she meant by that, and he knew what it meant for him.  
  
  


Both of their parent's relationships never lasted. She wanted to be with him even when they fought. Even when she made his heart hurt, he'd always want to be with her. And he'd stay for as long as he possibly could.  
  


"Akemi, we aren't our parents. We aren't them because even when you make me mad, or when we fight and cry and laugh, every second that I get to have with you is worth every single heart ache. Okay? You don't have to worry about being strong. You've got me to do that for you."

He looked to her taking her hand and lifting it up to his mouth as he placed a tiny kiss on the soft skin. Akemi watched her heart fluttering once she felt the warmth of his affectionate gesture.

It was like falling all over again. She'd been in "love" so many times and for Kuroo, he'd never been in love. Between the two of them, the night stood still outside the window as the rain eased up for the time being.  
  
  


She snuggled up beside him wrapping her arms around his waist and resting her head against his ribs. He doesn't push her away but instead he kept her close. "Do you wanna talk about it now?" Kuroo asked her and Akemi yawned, "It's bad luck to do that without eating."

"Okay...so then what do you want? It's four am." Kuroo sighed clapping his hands to turn on the lights in his room. She shook her head clearly not having no idea herself. "Kuroo it's raining-"

"If it means you'll tell me about your nightmare then I'll just head over to the gas station. I'd drive but um, I got my liscense revoked." Kuroo exhaled getting up to sit on the edge of the bed, scratching the back of his neck. He knew she'd ask why and that was a story for another time. "How'd you-"

"Are you sure you wanna know?" He asked her, with a tired smile. Akemi breaks into one raising an eyebrow. "What, well duh!" Her hand reached for a pillow tossing it at him and just barely missing. "Then maybe we should eat first. That way it's fair for the both of us."  
  
  


"Oh! I know what I want now! Can we get those cup of ramens? The red kind? Oh, oahh and triangle kimbap, and umm that strawberry jelly candy?"

"Yeah sure. Whatever you want, you can have. Flavor of Kimbap?" He asks rubbing a sleepy hand on his face.

"Doesn't matter we can share." Akemi says getting up to sit beside him on the bed. Kuroo looked over at her, raising an eyebrow. "You're not coming if that's what you were going to ask." He grumbles going to put some pants and a coat on. "I won't be long. That weather out there is not fit for you to walk in."

"You're going to walk?" She asked suddenly looking out the window to make sure he would be safe. "Yeah I'll bring Kaori along with me. He should be awake anyways."

Kuroo picked up his wallet waving behind him with a small sigh. He was just about to open the door when he felt her hand restrict him. With an eyeroll he turns around meeting those big blue eyes. If she was going to ask him to come as of right now it'd be hard to say no.

For a moment the two stood just gazing at each other before Akemi decided to speak up. She shifted where she stood moving forwards and then back one step and then crashing into him with a tight hug. "Be...fucking safe. Okay?"  
  
  


"Okay."


	38. 𒊹︎𝚂𝚒𝚍𝚎 𝚂𝚝𝚘𝚛𝚢𒊹︎

**{Side story that doesn't include the main characters but fits with the plot <3}**   
  
  


"I remember the first time I met Mira. That was the day that I was going to run away..from everything. But, when I saw her at school the next day something told me I should stay and it came in the form of a nerdy high school girl named Hitoka Mira."

  
  
  
"I know, it must sound pretty stupid of me, to just throw away everything for this one girl but you see she's not just some girl. She was my awakening to how I am now."  
  
  


Her first words that she ever said to me were something along the lines of, "You're lost." Mira's eyes lit up as she smiled passing him her notebook with a small wave in the air. He nodded grasping it in his hands with a hum of confusion. Now, he realized that he was in the middle of a math lecture and the fact that everyone's pencils were moving had to be a sign that he was drifting off again.

Kaori hesitantly opened it, gazing over the equations with questioning eyes. None of this would ever help in this short amount of time they had left in class but he was still nice enough to thank her for her help. Mira nodded, raising up her paper to show him some of her work. His eyes jumped the first chance they got to look at the answers he was sure were correct.

As he scribbled like mad, he gazed over to her ever so often to check her expression. The girl still held that same shy smile her greenish colored eyes closed shut. She seemed content with helping him so he didn't question it much. He finishes handing back her notebook with a small grin. "Thanks..umm.."  
  
  


"Mira." She said softly her eyes opening but they seemed like they were still closed because of her cheeks. Kaori liked that small detail at least from what he knew so far about her. With a nod he turns back to his work sitting hunch backed in his chair before she speaks up again disrupting his thoughts. "You sure drift off a lot." Mira whispers passing him a new slip of paper that he clearly was going to need. He took it placing it on his desk with a sheepish sigh. "You can tell that?" He asked, scratching the back of his head.  
  
  


"Un huh. Because yesterday you bumped into me and my brother without knowing it. I just thought you were listening to music or something except well..you weren't." Hitoka talked softly the sleeves of her sweater covering her hands. "I just wish I could do that too." She sighed going back to her work without another word. Kaori nodded before an idea struck him. It was rare that anyone ever really talked to him so this was his chance at his first real friend.

"You-, you can!" He said quickly his mouth working before his brain. Mira looked at him tilting her head sideways as she chewed on her eraser. "How so?" She asked seeming to be suspicous of his sudden burst of energy. "Well...anyone could do it. You just gotta let everything else go. Think of it as looking through a blurry camera lense!" Kaori raised a finger speaking proudly of his new thoughts.

She nodded processing all of this with a curious look. "You sure that's how it works?" She asked softly before being spoken over by Kaori. "What are you kidding me? I could prove it to you! After school! Meet me in the library, and I can show you."  
  
  


Suddenly Hitoka's cheeks burned pink, as she silently went back to work resting her head against her palm as she sighed wearily. He watched her turning back to his own paper his leg bouncing. Kaori always had troubles focusing and today was no different. His eyes watched the clock waiting for that sweet sound of the bell. He tapped his pencils, doodled on his paper, and even created air planes to send around the room. Of course everytime he was repremanded by his superiors.

And everytime Hitoka giggled. He would look over at her in thought carefully thinking about hearing it again. Though he doubted there would be other times she'd actually want to talk to him. So he placed his head buds on listening to music to pass the time.

Soon class winds down and once that bell rang everyone piled out leaving one by one. Kaori still sat in his seat waiting until everyone was all gone to get up and stuff all of his belonging into his back pack. Busy with hise current task his pencil rolls onto the floor before he could catch it and when he looks up he see's girl shoes.

His eyes follow up from where they started ultimately landing on Hitoka's eyes. Kaori furrowed his eyebrows in question noting how red her cheeks were. She bent down to grab the pencil for him plopping into his backpack with a smile. "Are we still on for the library?" She asks and he nods stumbling over his words. "Oi, of- of course we are!" Kaori huffed zipping his backpack and slanging it over his shoulders.

He walked fast doing it little run before he decides to walk out the door. Simply closing his eyes Kaori walked amoung his classmates in the hallways and like always he drowned them out with his music. It was something about the way they'd watch him that made him cautious about his every move. Most of the time he didn't care but sometimes he took it personally.

He wished he had someone to talk with to make things better. He wished he had his brothers now more than ever. All through out his school years he felt alone watching everyone make friends while he, he had his music. Now that he had some girl following behind him, it made him wonder what her intentions were.  
  
  


"Hey Mira?" Kaori asked placing his hands in his pockets as he walked carelessly. She unfolded her hands to put them behind her back, walking to keep up with him. "Hmm?"  
  
  


"Don't you have friends that you'd rather hang out with? We-, we could always go to the library another time if-"

"Friends? I thought I was making one."

When I met her, I had no idea that she was a cam girl and personally I didn't care. I looked at her as a friend until I realized that I was in love with her. Every thing that she did. When we graduated, we lost touch until recently when I had reconnected with her. She used a different name but it was pretty obvious to me that she was the same Mira I knew way back then.

Now I have a new challenge to face. A very big one.

I had no intentions of getting this deep into whatever we had created and now that I got sucked in there was no going back. How am I supposed to be a father when I'm a child myself?

I have no job, I'm living with my older brother, and I dropped out of school on my second year. The only thing I have going for me is my wealth and before long that could run out too.

I don't know what I feel but I do know that I love Mira with my whole heart and that I'll keep loving her until it stops.


	39. 𒊹︎𝙿𝚊𝚛𝚝 𝚃𝚑𝚒𝚛𝚝𝚢 𝚂𝚒𝚡𒊹︎

On their walk to the store Kaori was awfully quiet. He kept his eyes on his phone and when it chimed he'd jump looking at it to read the notification. Kuroo walked along side him stuffing his hands into his pockets as he gazed around the city.  
  


Kuroo thought about how much time he'd lost without spending times like these with Kaori and it made him considering doing this more often. Until Kaori opened his mouth.

"Fuck it's seriously freezing out here. Why couldn't you come out here yourself?" He grumbled and Kuroo glanced over at him through squinted eyes. "Watch your mouth." He said sternly and Kaori once again grumbles. "I can say what I want."  
  
  


"Not if your voice still squeaks like a fucking child." Kuroo snickers opening the door for Kaori to step inside. The heater in the store produced heat that hugged them as soon as they entered. That was the best thing about going to the store at night. Kaori went off to talk to the cashier, apparently owing him some cash from his last visit.

It made Kuroo roll his eyes as he headed over to where all the other foods were cooking. He repeated in his head everything Akemi told him and the last words that played out, were " _Be safe."_

Why wouldn't he be? Kuroo thought glancing at everything that was being prepared. Maybe she just simply cared for his health, he thought to himself picking up the box of candies that she had asked him for. He also came across some other things he thought she might like. There's ton of crap in here he could buy for her but he just couldn't make up his mind.

Maybe a bear or something? Nah that sounds too lovey dovey.

Kuroo went and grabbed the cup ramen as well and soon he could see a familiar face standing in line. Once he turns he had given Kuroo a small wave walking out of line to talk to him. He stood before Kuroo rocking back on heels with a bored look. Usually he was this quiet so Kuroo merely nodded waiting for him to speak.  
  
  


"You too huh? Atsumu insists that he can't sleep with his stupid meal." Osamu grumbles, shaking the kimap package and then the cup ramen with a small but apparent sigh. He looked as if he hadn't sleep in a while and Kuroo quietly kept that to himself.  
  
  


"Sounds like a bit of trouble with him." Kuroo answered, gazing at Osamu for a reaction. The only thing he does is sigh once more this time more deeply. "Yeah, I barely get enough sleep as it is. He's got it a bit harder so I guess this is the least I could do for him."  
  
  


They both nod in unison Kuroo now interested in what's keeping them awake. Usually he couldn't stand the twins but right now, hell he could use someone to talk with. "I know what you mean. Akemi-"

"Akemi?" Osamu says a singy songy tone in his voice. That's right, he has no clue they're well Kuroo didn't know what they were. "I would have never guessed yall would get together." He smiled mischieviously nudging Kuroo in the shoulder. "By the way she clocked your ass back at the shop, I thought you two hated each other."

Kuroo raised a hand shushing him down. "This isn't about me, "young master" so let's figure out what's up with your brother hmm?" Kuroo grinned and Osamu did the same. "Anyways, there's this really bad flu going around and I hope he doesn't have it. Although I don't actually think that's the reason he's been holed up in his room."  
  
  


"What do you mean?" Kuroo asked, looking over the isles with Osamu. He clears his throat seeming to be thinking of the right words to say.

"I just.. I wish he'd just forget about his old friends, especially Aran. I tried to tell him that it was for the best since you know, we can't exactly see him as much. But you know Atsumu, he has a big heart. He may be an annoying little jack ass but he's a big ole softie."  
  
  


Kuroo smirked, rubbing the back of his neck anxiously. "Jack ass? Yeah that's one way to put it. Anyways who's this Aran guy I think I heard you meantion him a while back."  
  
  


"He's Atsumu's-erm our best friend. Ever since he moved and we've transferred, he's had a hard time leaving him behind. I bet that's why he clung onto you so fast. You must remind him of em." Osamu pulls an item from the isle without letting the complement sink in for Kuroo.

He wasn't sure why the two twins instantly took a liking to him at first but now that he knew that, it'd be hard to continue disliking them.

So Kuroo coughed, muttering something to move the conversation along.

"Yeah but I mean, he's got that Suna guy hmm? They seem compatible the last time I saw them,." Kuroo admitted, following Osamu to another isle. "They are for the most part. It's just there's something off about their relationship." Osamu talked as he walked, checking around for another item he must've forgotten.  
  


"I just can't seem to openly accept it." He muttered quietly, placing some soups into his cart for his brother.  
  
  


Kuroo respected that he had even thought about soup for Atsumu since he hadn't even asked Kaori if he was getting a cold. That reminded him to check at the counter to see where he was. From where he was he could see Kaori still busy chatting away with the clerk.

"Oh yeah? So..you're homophobic?" Kuroo asked and Osamu shakes his head no. "That's far from it. I'd like to hope that these strange feelings go away soon or else it'll chew me up inside."  
  
  


Kuroo thought about what he meant but he couldn't come to a conclusion. Maybe he just didn't like Suna all that much or maybe there was something else to it. Kuroo felt that since they were being this open he could simply ask. "Wait what do you mean by all of this?" Kuroo asked, blinking to keep himself awake. Osamu says nothing at the moment continuing on his little trip through the store.

Once he reaches the line he turns to Kuroo, his eyes looking away. "Well, my brother sometimes struggles with just loving one person. You see, my brother is kind of obessed with this guy he knew back in high school when he played against him in a match. He told me that the guy was the light of the court and for some reason it just stuck with him. He's been uh watching him play and uh he's kinda fucking him now. Like on the low."

  
  
  
Kuroo listened deeply surprised that he was even being told any of this. He wondered who this guy was to Atsumu and he wondered what Suna would do if he found out. "So, that's why you don't approve of his relationship. Because it's cheating."  
  
  


"Well both sides are cheating. But apparently, Atsumu is fine with being a mistress. I just didn't think he'd go for someone like the Little Giant." Osamu whispered moving up in line with Kuroo. "Little Giant?" Kuroo asked his mind thinking of all the people he knew that made it to the professional world.

"Oh you don't know? He's all over the tv's and newspapers. Oh and get this, he's engaged to the famous Tobio Kageyama."

  
  
  
"....."

"....."  
  
  


"SHOYO?!"

"Yeah, I've met him and he's an okay guy. Those eyes of his are like mini suns when he plays it's kind of entertaining to watch. He's really famous so if word gets out that he's cheating on his husband I'm sure everyone will tear him apart. That's the only reason I'm not getting involved with telling Suna. I just hope he finds out soon the two of them are getting pretty serious."


	40. 𒊹︎𝙿𝚊𝚛𝚝 𝚃𝚑𝚒𝚛𝚝𝚢 𝚂𝚎𝚟𝚎𝚗𒊹︎

Once Kuroo checked out, he pulled out his phone gazing at his notifications list before searching for the ones from Kenma. Right now he felt that he'd explode if he weren't able to warn his bestfriend.  
  


Kuroo knew how much Kenma liked Shoyo and he knew that if somehow he managed to work his way into Kenma's life there would be no convincing him that Shoyo was a liar.

First it was the "hanging out" and then all of a sudden flights to go over there and fuck Atsumu? Kuroo couldn't believe it but he was also going crazy inside because he knew he was right all along. Kenma didn't need anyone like Shoyo around him. Not when Kuroo was there.

As Kuroo paced, desperatly hitting the numbers on the dial pad Kaori followed close behind him munching on his bag of chips. He was about to speak and ask a question until Kuroo hears a click on the other end of the phone.

"Kenma?" Kuroo asked taking a cold breath of air. It came out as smoke as he talked, aching to warn Kenma about all that he knew so far.  
  
  


There's silence on the other end, and then a groggy voice. "What do you want?" The voice said, and in the background there's a snoring sound. Kuroo shook his head in mere confusion before he quickly spat out his words. "Kenma listen to me, okay? I swear it's really fucking important so just-"  
  
  


"Kenma?" The voice says and then he groans seeming to catch on. "Oahh you wanted to speak with him? Ha, he's um knocked out cold. Why don't you call back later-"  
  
  


"No, get your ass up and get him on the phone." Kuroo growled instantly knowing who exactly he was speaking too. He could hear the high pitched voice that he'd spoken to just a few days ago. The one that annoyed him deeply. Kaori looked up form his bag, popping one into his mouth with a curious hum. He listened, waiting for Kuroo to say something else entertaining.

On the other end of the phone Shoyo scoffed, a snicker coming from his mouth. "No. I don't think I will." There in his mind Kuroo could already imagine punching the tiny idiot in the face. He hated how cocky he was getting because they weren't face to face but if they were Kuroo was sure he'd probably get arrested.  
  
  


No one got under his skin this much. No one like Shoyo.

"I don't know why you're talking so much shit through this phone but when I see you, and I will see your ass..there won't be any talking. I'll hit you on sight. Bitch." Kuroo clicked off his phone walking faster so that Kaori had to keep up once he did he had a lot of questions to ask but had no idea where to start. "Wha-, what was that?" Kaori grinned, seeming to thrive in all of this drama.  
  
  


Kuroo continued to walk tuning him out. He did the best he could not to shatter his phone against the side walk. He was so angry that if he really wanted to, he'd fly all the way out to New York to visit Kenma and beat the living hell out of Shoyo. The only problem was, he'd never make it in time. Chances are,Kenma already gave up his virginity to some lying bastard.

The thought alone made his cheeks hot. So he Kuroo walked even faster and once he reached the house he told Kaori to head inside and get Akemi up so that he could cool down. Kuroo's patience was running extremely thin. He walked to the bathroom turning on the water the coldest he could get it and splashing it onto his face.  
  
  


The thing is, he just couldn't get it out of his head. After all Shoyo had done Kuroo knew that he himself were no saint. Hell, he's been through so many relationships and all of them were purely nothing but sex. So he wasn't in a position to judge but seeing Kenma have to go through that again, it made him..angry.  
  
  


Kuroo cleaned himself up in the bathroom and then headed into the living room to sit down and talk with Akemi just like he said he would. All the while, Kaori sat there glancing from the two of them as they ate in silence. Those eyes of his danced from person to person before he placed his snack down and cleared his throat.  
  
  


"I'm just going to say what everyone else is too scared to. What the literal fuck is going on?"

Kuroo looked up from his food a small glare present on his face before he looked down again quietly sinking back into his thoughts. Akemi did the same except hers was more of an apologetic smile. "A lot...I don't really know what you mean though."

"Well, I want to know how the fuck you two make it work. By the looks of it both of you are depressed egomaniacs. It's like on the surface the two of you hate each other when really it's all just a front for how much you simp for each other you know? I bet your sex life is-"  
  
  


"Enough." Kuroo grumbled, picking up noodles with his chopsticks. Kaori mocked him going back to what he was saying with a heavy sigh. "Anyways like I was saying, you guys sure you're alright? Akemi I'm sorry about your dad. Seriously, shit like that can tear you down you know? When my dad died well, I can't say I was the saddest person alive but um..it hit me really hard."  
  
  


Akemi looked up from her food with a small nod, brushing hair behind her ear as she listened seeming to be understanding what he was saying. Kuroo listened too. He had no idea how Kaori must've felt since he was the one who was away from him. Ever since their father became a little too handsy with him, he's had really bad pstd. Especially when things get thrown around.

Kuroo thought about the times he was only joking with Kaori remembering how he'd cower in fear. It made him chew more a pinge of guilt stinging his throat.

"I'm sorry for your loss." Akemi said firmly making eye contact with Kaori. He nodded carelessly taking a chip and handing it to her to try.  
  
  


"Don't be. I'm kind of glad he's dead. It's just whenever certain things happen it reminds me of how he was and...yeah." He sticks more food in mouth clearly wanting to move on from the topic so he reflects it with a joke. "I'll bring champange so we can all pour it on his grave or something. Or maybe piss on it for all I care."  
  
  


Akemi looked to Kuroo seeing how both of the boy's laughed. It was more of a resentful one than a funny one so Akemi just said nothing. "Hey, you never told me about your drivers liscense." She said, tugging his sleeve with a small smile. Kuroo looked at her a smirk forming onto his face. "Right.." He said with narrowed eyes as he rolled his tounge across his lips.  
  
  


He laughed for a moment clearly knowing something they did not. He covered it with his hand before sitting back and preparing to tell the story.

"Don't judge me okay?" He asks and everyone agrees in unison so that he could go on with the story.  
  
  


"Check this okay, it was right after this insane party that I had convinced Kenma to throw right? I made sure everything was just beyond what you could possibly think I mean we had it all, drinks, drugs, strippers, people brought this stupid kind of silly string and we had hella foam machines the whole mansion was filled with bubbles. All the volleyball teams came too god it was so sick. Back then, well...I was kind of what you'd call-"  
  
  


"A slut?"

"A whore?"

"A man thot?"

"A fuck boy?"  
  
  


Kuroo looked at the two of them with a resentful glare. "No." He said, rolling his eyes with a sigh. "I was a part animal." Kuroo said, dismissing their answers. Kaori's eyebrows furrowed before he snickered muttering something under his breath.  
  
  


"I'd say we were right on the money." He whispered and Akemi tried to hold her laugh but it comes out anyways. Kaori raises his hand for a high five and she gives it to him just the softest pat of her hand against his and Kuroo cleared his throat ready to move on. "Totally."

"Look, it was late and..I had places to be you know what I mean?" He looked at Kaori and he grins clearly getting the tiny hint. "I knew that we weren't going to get far with how...hot I was feeling so she just climbed over in my seat right there on the drivers side and as you can imagine, when you're drunk and turned on there's no fucking way you'd be able to drive that great. Especially when you're getting-....but I did and just as I was bout to bless this girls whole night, a cop stops me and literally busts us."  
  
  


"What a buzz kill." Kaori said, shaking his head as he laughed. Akemi laughed to seeming to think the story was rather funny than getting jealous. He liked that about her. "Okay who's next?" Kuroo asked passing Akemi her box of candies. "Well, you lifted the mood with that..entertaining story of yours so I mean I've got nothing."  
  
  


Kaori looked to her, a small smirk playing on his lips. He must be thinking of something to ask her. "Awh come on 'Kemi don't be like that, since Kuroo told about one of his "relationships" I'm sure you've got something."

"Yeah like what happened with Teru?" Kuroo said boldly, taking a slow sip of his drink. Kaori tilted his head obviously out of the loop. "Who's that?" Kaori asked and Kuroo smiled as he drank waiting for Akemi to answer. When she doesn't he speaks for her. "You know Sakusa right?" Kuroo asked and Kaori nods, now taking a sip of his own drink.

"Yeah I do."

"Teru is his drug dealer. And this girl here, was rumored to be "his next target" whatever the fuck that means."

"Those rumors aren't true I barely met him just a day before the dinner." Akemi said defensively, her eyebrows arching. "Who said that anyways?" Kaori asked, seeming to be on her side. "Osamu did. You hugging the bastard doesn't help your case much." Kuroo batted his eyes at her enjoying this time of teasing.

"So now I can't hug my friends?" Akemi shot back her eyes narrowing. "Oh so now he's your "friend"." Kuroo put his hands up quoting what she said. He could see the way her cheeks turned red and it almost made him laugh. He was only joking about it this way because he knew there'd be no way Akemi would try to cheat on him. Not if how she feels is real.  
  
  


Kaori makes a "oooh" sound integating the fight as he chewed on his snacks. "Wasn't this around the time where you two were mad at each other because you both got drunk and fucked? By the way that's where I remember you from, because like damn you-"  
  
  


"SHUT UP KAORI!" Kuroo and Akemi shouted both of them turning red. Kaori shrugged laying back on his hands. "What did I say?" He asked, looking at the both of them. Kuroo shook his head his hand scratching the back of his neck for comfort. "That's still a sensitive topic." Kuroo growled, rolling his eyes at how stupid Kaori was being.

"Well you'll have to talk about it one day. Night everyone I'm going to get some rest." Kaori gives Akemi another high five, before shooting Kuroo a wink. "Byeee."


	41. 𒊹︎𝙿𝚊𝚛𝚝 𝚃𝚑𝚒𝚛𝚝𝚢 𝚂𝚎𝚟𝚎𝚗𒊹︎

𝙰 𝚌𝚘𝚗𝚝𝚒𝚗𝚞𝚊𝚝𝚒𝚘𝚗 𝚘𝚏 𝚝𝚑𝚎 𝚕𝚊𝚜𝚝 𝚘𝚗𝚎

That night went Kaori went to bed, his smiling fading with every step he took with his back turned to them. He glad he got spend just those few minutes beside them and he sort of wished he didn't say goodnight, but he convinced himself that it was just better this way. He wasn't much of a thinker but he needed this down time to think of what his heart tried to avoid.  
  
  


He thought of a different life, where he hadn't had anything to worry about but that was the pain about growing up that Kaori just couldn't stand. Sure, he knew that the easy way would be to just leave and never look back but he couldn't do it. He didn't have the heart to. Not when that child was his.

Kaori ran a tired hand through his hair, taking a seat in the guest room that Kuroo had. He wasn't sure why he perfered sleeping on couch but he did.  
  
  


Kaori liked the couch and the way that the cushions sank once he sat down. This bed was so big that he was afraid to lie down and sink into the springs. Just the thought of not being able to escape scared him deeply. He took a deep breath, sitting onto the floor with his head in his hands.

The longer he was alone the more his mind ran wild beyond his liking.  
  
  


He hated it. Not being able to talk with people. Being alone meant he had to sit and think about his decisions without anything distracting him. Kaori lifted his head hoping to have a fresh breath of air. He folded his hands resting his hand on them so he could shut his eyes and do what he never thought he'd be doing.

In the dark, he sat there all by himself praying. He had nothing else better to do and if there was a God he could surely use some help. Help with what he should do next. Mira needed him right now. She was so good to him too and he wished he was in her arms right about now just talking nonsense about nothing.

Once his mind floated away the idea of praying became impossible to complete. He just couldn't focus long enough.  
  
  


There's a knock on the door causing him to stand up and take a seat on the bed, wiping the small tears that were forming in his eyes. The voice on the other end yawned before he spoke seeming to be already preparing to get some more rest before morning. Kuroo knocked again a playful tone in his voice.

"You awake in there?" He asked, sounding as if he'd rather come in and talk.

Kaori could feel his heart thump in his ears dreading the moment that Kuroo asked him what's wrong. He was already upbeat from their laughing earlier that Kaori didn't want to be a burden to him.

He's already done enough.

"Um..no?" Kaori said a slight curve in his tone and before long the door opens to a sleepy eyed Kuroo. He gave Kaori a small snicker before stepping inside and folding his arms. Somehow Kaori felt like he was back at his Mom's house.

Before he spoke Kuroo gazed around the room ultimately deciding to shut the curtains. "You're finally going to sleep in here?"  
  
  


Kaori scoffed his eyes rolling. "I guess." He mutters turning over in his bed to pretend to sleep. In reality he was only hoping Kuroo would leave him alone. He didn't.

"Uh huh and um, you know when I was talking with Osamu I realized something." Kuroo started sucking his cheeks in as he looked to the floors and then back up to Kaori.

He must've came to ask him to do him a favor. Kuroo hated things like that. Saying sorry, asking for things, it was just never something he could do easily. Too much pride, Kaori thought blinking with his head resting onto his pillow.

"What was it?" Kaori asked softly, pretending that he wanted Kuroo to just go away. Still, he enjoyed his company at the moment.

"Well.." Kuroo scatched the back of his neck sinking his finger tips right into the nape. Kaori assumed that it must burn because of the slight flinch Kuroo's face made. "We don't do..uh..."brother stuff." Kuroo made quotations with his hands and then feeling awkward he stuffed his hands into his pajama pants.  
  
  


Kaori's eyes widened in wonder, happiness singing in his chest. That was all he ever really wanted when he was younger but now, it feels like a silly thing to ask. "And?" Kaori asked, sitting up from the bed with a small but apparent smile. Kuroo looked at him and then to the floor raising an eyebrow.

"I'm sorry, for uhm...for not being there for you when we were kids."  
  
  


Kaori's heart sank with the words, a strange heavy feeling piling in his chest. He never realized how long he'd went waiting for Kuroo to say something like that and now that he did, it send Kaori into a wave of shock. He looked to Kuroo with big wide eyes. Kuroo shrugged tapping his foot on the floor as he let Kaori take his time to respond.

"You mean it?" He asked, his words trembling before they even made it out.

"If I didn't I wouldn't have said it. So your ass better be up tomorrow so we can..I dunno what do you call that stuff?" Kuroo asked, rolling his neck uncomfortably. Kaori's smile spread wider as he watched Kuroo struggle to be open.  
  


"It's called hanging out." Kaori said, and Kuroo rolled his eyes. "That sounds lame."

"How would you know? You've barely left the place and when you do, it's always something important."

"Well-, let's just call it um...chilling."

"That sounds even lamer."


	42. 𒊹︎𝙿𝚊𝚛𝚝 𝚃𝚑𝚒𝚛𝚝𝚢 𝙴𝚒𝚐𝚑𝚝𒊹︎

The next morning Kuroo awoke, his eyes catching the sunlight in a golden haze. He enjoyed it but damn was that light bright. Usually his curtains covered the windows from having to deal with it but for today, he accepted it. He sat up, looking over to a sleeping Akemi with soft eyes.

Before he'd never let anyone get into his head as much as she did and he knew that all that time he'd spent alone was only for nothing.

Kuroo had no idea what he was missing out on. So he enjoyed this peace for the time being covering his face from the sun. He peered out the window at the buildings far away the colors reminding him of when he, Bokuto and Akaashi used to spend hours driving around with nothing to do but be in each other company.

Those days seemed long gone and Kuroo sighed remembering how he was somehow giving that up just for Akemi. It's like his old life and his new one couldn't coe exist.

Kuroo blinked slowly reaching over on his nightstand for his phone. He grabbed it, debating to himself whether he even had the guts to tell Akaashi that he missed him.

High school was more simple. When all it was, were them just being complete assholes to each other during practice.

Kuroo's fingers swiped to unlock his phone and when he reached the group chat he smiled to himself reading their past messages. All the things they'd do.

Like Bokuto goofing off in stores and taking pictures with bras or mannequins.

Like Akaashi screaming into the phone while playing video games.

He noticed there were pictures from long ago and he clicked on them his heart beating slow.  
  
  
  
  
  


Just those dumbass things he missed and he wished he hadn't taken it for granted. Now Akaashi was hurting more than ever and here Kuroo was, not by his side. How did he even call himself his friend?

Kuroo looked at the facetime option, his heart thumping in his ears once he clicked it crawling out of bed and heading into the bathroom to have some quiet time.

Before he left he tucked Akemi in, his fingers stroking her head of hair before he left to the bathroom.

He waited biting his lip as he heard the phone ringing. Usually him and Akaashi barely spoke unless it was by text. Kuroo wanted that to change for some reason.

He listened in on the phone setting it on the counter out of nervousness and before long a groggy voice asnwers the phone.

"Hmm?" Akaashi spoke, the words barely audiable.

Kuroo jumped at the sound not knowing what exactly he was expecting. He took a deep breath not fully knowing what he had planned to say. "Akaashi," Kuroo started, blinking his eyes.

"Umm..hey." Kuroo said mentally punching himself. Of all the things he could say right now, he starts with hey.

"Hey." Akaashi said with a small breath. He must've been sleeping before this. "What is it?" He said, his tone going back to dull. In truth Akaashi was glad to hear from Kuroo and he wanted to apologize but..he just couldn't.

He had no idea why but when Kuroo called him he felt glad that he hadn't pushed him away.

"I've..well um. I just wanted to check on you." Kuroo's voice trailed off as he became insecure. Was asking him that the best idea? What if Akaashi was still angry with him and he had every right to be. But asking was the only thing that would keep the conversation going.

There's a silence and then a sigh.

"I've been at this hospital all night..and still I'm not used to it. But who am I to complain when he sits here every damn day."

Kuroo nodded intently knowing just how much Akaashi hated hospitals. He wondered if he had thrown up yet. "It's hard I bet. Just watching and waiting." Kuroo said cautious about how he put it. Eichi was always up and doing things for someone else that just this once, he had to think of himself and it was already far too late.

Kuroo knew that Akaashi was grieving in the worst way possible. Through anger.

"Its always hard. He still makes fun of me for throwing up." Akaashi mumbled and Kuroo smiled, interally seeing how that would play out. "That's funny because he was making fun of how I used to be, with my bed head and all. He even tried to brush my hair." Kuroo shook his head feeling silly for bringing it up but he wondered if it'd make Akaashi laugh.

"Well you never brush your damn hair." Akaashi snickered sounding as if he was trying to hide it. Kuroo rolled his eyes a small smile appearing on his face.

"You sound just like him. I don't brush my hair by choice." Kuroo said with a huff moving a peice of hair into the right place. "You sure about that?" Akaashi asked, the sound of rumbling in the background. He must be near a vending machine.

"Is that Kuroo?" A voice that he recongized as Bokuto. The two of them talk briefly and Kuroo waited to speak to him. "Hey,hey, hey Kuroo! How'd you sleep last night?" He asked, seeming to be in the right spirits this morning. Kuroo knew he was doing it for everyone elses sake.

"Good?" He says a small chuckle coming from his mouth. "Someone sounds like they've had too much energy drinks."

"Shut up." Bokuto grumbled humorously.

Kuroo and Akaashi speak more, before the conversation dies down. Akaashi is the first to speak. "I'm sorry about-"

"It's fine. If it makes you feel better then I can take a few punches." Kuroo said reassuringly. "Remember that time we hung Bokuto from his ankles on Halloween because he wanted to know what it felt like to be an owl?" Kuroo asked, already starting to laugh. Akaashi did the same for the first time in a while seeming to remember it too.

"Now that was funny. He kept trying to wiggle himself down. Kenma and Tsukki kept talking shit about him too. That was the most I'd seen Tsukki laugh at something so stupid. Kenma too."  
  
  


"Hey, how is Kenma?" Akaashi then asked seeming to become deeply interested in the subject. It reminded Kuroo of what Osamu said and he paused for a moment questioning if he should tell Akaashi or not. Sure Kuroo had a bad temper but so did he. The two of them together would be a living nightmare for other people.

Still, he couldn't just lie since Akaashi hadn't spoken to Kenma in a while. So he knew what he should say.

"Remember that annoying ass red head from Karasuno? The one that we had the ngith practice with, and Lev came?" Kuroo asked him and Akaashi gasped recalling a distant memory.

"Um, was his name Hinata?" He asked and Kuroo rolled his eyes. "Yeah thats the one."

"What about him?" Akaashi asked, sounding like he was trying to tell Bokuto what Kuroo was saying. "Is it okay if we put you on speaker real fast?" Akaashi asked and Kuroo nodded.

"Yeah but um, I don't think you'll want to hear what I'm telling you." Kuroo said, checking himself out in the mirror.

"Why not?" Bokuto asks, and Kuroo shook his head. "It's a long story. I dunno if my perspective would be the best one since I kind of want to beat the shit out of him right now."  
  
  


"What? Shoyo was so fun to be around." Bokuto said, and Kuroo remembered how much he liked him. He pretty much adopted the guy back then but people change. "Oh he's pretty _fun_ alright. Considering the fact that he's cheating on his husband."

"Wait what the fuck, with who?" Bokuto asks and Akaashi answers. "Hmm, thats why you hate him. He's cheating on his husband with Kenma."

"Not only Kenma but with one of the Miya's."

"Holy shit the Miyan's?" Bokuto boomed through the phone. "But which one?" Akaashi asked Kuroo demanding an answer. "Um, the one that's in a relationship. I can't remember their fucking names but um I know this is true because his brother said so."

"Are you serious?" Akaashi's voice came out as a whisper as if he was excited but also angry. "I don't care about the twins but when it comes to Kenma, I just can't let anyone-"

"You can't let anyone hurt him." Akaashi says and Kuroo nods, taking a deep breath. "Yeah."

"You shouldn't. If Hinata is what you say, then Kenma needs to know that." Bokuto comments, and Akaashi chimes in. "I'm glad you're the one who found out first. Cause I'd be on a flight right now. Kenma's our friend. We don't play about him. So where is he?"

"He's in New York. But um, I don't know how he did it but Shoyo's there with him. I'm afraid that they're sleeping together."

"Kenma's fucking him?! Good for him, I thought I'd never see the day." Bokuto laughs and it sounded as if Akaashi whacked him. "What he means is that, Kenma isn't the type to just give it up like that. He knows better."

"Yeah but he's also lonely and in love with him."

"But if Shoyo's cheating then.." Akaashi paused, sounding like he was moving away from something. "Kuroo he'll be so heart broken." He says into the phone. "So then are you going to beat his ass or do I have to? Either way I'm sure he'll get what he deserves. Though I don't think Kenma would be too happy about it."

"I know. That's why I'm going to tell him before he has to find out on his own."

"You should. Tell him hello for me." 

"I will."


	43. 𒊹︎𝚂𝚒𝚍𝚎 𝚂𝚝𝚘𝚛𝚢𒊹︎

Kaori laid onto his bed gazing at the ceiling after switching on a song from his playlist. His fingers impatiently tapped at his stomach as he waited and wanted for that sound. A ring, beep or buzz. Anything to let him know she hadn't forgot about her promise.

It had been over a week since they'd last talked and it made him anxious to know what she's doing.

He knew that she was busy with work and all but still. He wanted to know what she had been up to during her time there. Kaori had never asked about what she did and it wasn't really any of his buisness but she owed it to him to come clean. After Mira got pregnant she promised him that she'd stop making videos and instead transition over to something else.

He had to admit it, he was glad for her safety since he'd heard a lot of cam girls were being mistreated.

So he didn't talk about it unless she asked him.

A lot of guys don't think that they could fall in love with someone like that but Kaori, he accepted it. That was just the path she took.

He still loved her the same even before he knew about her being in magazines. She went under the name **Blondie.**

Of course once he saw her he knew that it was Hitoka. The same girl he fell in love with when he was in school.

Once he dropped out it was like their worlds just didn't collide anymore. Broke his heart but now that he'd found her again it was a bit of an awakening to what his future could be like.

He didn't ever want to get married. She didn't either.

_Maybe she's asleep right now? Or maybe she's just working late again? I mean, she'd call right?_   
  
  


Kaori sat in discomfort pulling out his phone and scrolling through it. He had nothing to do since he barely had any friends at all after high school and he wasn't very good at making them. The only one he had was Mira. Kaori recalled their past conversations in high school and how the two of them clicked pretty well. She was pretty shy and quiet at first and a lot of people took advantage of her kindness.

He was always there to protect her even when he too was facing the same backlash.

There was one time that he remembered specifically where some asshole was harrassing her.

..........................................

**{Side story : fits with plot just not with main characters <3}**

The next morning, an alarm begins to chime on Kaori's phone causing him to groan and move over. Last night he had hurt it by punching someone for grabbing her hair. So for the sake of his wrist he kept it seperate and he moves a little being careful enough not to wake her.

It was quite cramped in the bunk but somehow they both made it work.

As he walked over to his phone he picks it up looking at the thousands of notifications going off.

There were messages and phone numbers that he hadn't ever heard of before. He glances at them rubbing his eyes as he sits down another bed gazing up every second back at her. Mira were half awake when she turns back over, her eyes catching a glimspe of all the purple marks on his body.

Mira noticed that she had some too on her thigh and some near her rib cage. Last night seemed to be a blur as normal sunshine begins to beam through the window.  
  
  


Kaori sighs rubbing his face seeming not too happy about whatever was on his phone. When Mira sit up her hair laid everywhere on top of her head and she sniffles blinking herself awake. "What...time is it?" Mira asked him and he shrugs.

"Don't worry about it. We only missed two classes." He says still reading over everything that he was being sent.

He put a hand to his mouth something he did while concentrating.

  
  
  
Kaori seemed slightly upset so she didn't question it at first as she loosk down at his hand. "You need to bandage that up. It won't heal right." Mira says quietly and Kaori nods walking around with his eyes stuck to the phone.

She had no clue what could be wrong at this time but whatever it was, it was slowly eating away at him no matter what he didn't tell her.

She wondered if he regretted crossing the lines of their friendship.  
  
  


Kaori stops shaking his head with a frustrated sigh. "Jesus.." He muttered ploping back onto the bed. He gives her a look that made her worry what exactly was going on. "What is it?" Mira asked Kaori getting up to sit beside him. She were still in her underwear somehow so the room was imensely cold.

"Okay...um Hitoka I want to tell you something because I want you to hear it from me first." He says maintaining eye contact as he nods. She followed along breaking into a nervous smile. "What?" Mira asked him with a small laugh. She felt silly that he was being so serious unlike his usual self. He looked to her and he sighs.

"So..um there's like a recording going around but I swear to fucking god I had nothing to do with it. Somehow someone sent out a video and you already know what was in it."  
  
  


Her heart stops for a moment, the feeling of pounding in her head. It made Mira sick to her stomach to think that people were actually watching the moment of last night, over and over and over. And now everyone knows.

She couldn't hide it either, and on top of that Kaori could be in serious trouble with the principal for having a girl in his room in the first place.

At their private school two genders weren't allowed in the same dorm room.

He looks at Mira reaching for her hand and he intertwines his shaking hand with Mira's. "What are we going to do? I can't-, I can't even walk outside anymore. People won't just see me, they'll just remember that video and-, it'll ruin our lives." She says trying to steady her breathing.

Kaori tries to reassure her but it only makes Mira more upset. "It's fine. I mean what do we care?" He asks and she moved away standing up to look at him.

"No it's not fine! You don't get it, you're a guy! Everyone won't slut shame you! It's different for girls we-, we get thrown out like trash. That's all people will think of me. That's it. How can this be fine?"  
  
  


Kaori sits there for a moment, scratching his head and looking down at his lap. He seemed to agree with the issue becoming quiet after the small argument. "Okay. But I won't let anyone talk to you like that. Not if I'm there." Kaori stands up, wrapping Mira into a small hug.

"No matter how much you look good without them, you need some clothes. Uh maybe like something that covers all the marks."

He hands Mira one of his hoodies helping put it on. "Thanks." She says softly looking around for her things before she finished getting dressed. Kaori throws on some clothes as well. By the time they are done getting dressed Kaori groans picking up his backpack.

He makes sure that Mira was good and mentally ready to leave before he gives her a kiss, moving slow and dragging it out as long as possible.  
  
  


Mira breaks into a soft smile before Kaori takes her arm and walked her out the door.

"Maybe the principal doesn't know yet? Mr.Yeun is pretty tripped out right?" Mira asked him and Kaori rolls his eyes. "The guy is always tripped out and I don't even see how he made it into schooling. Everyone knows he pretty useless." Kaori says kissing against her jaw as the two of them walked down the hallways recieving looks from anyone who recongized them.

Mira tried her best not to notice but there were plenty of guys eyeing her down as if they could see and feel what was in the video right now.

Kaori keeps his head forwards until someone says something. What a terrible mistake. "Damn girl! You wanna call me daddy too?" A male snickers as a few people chime in with the laughter. Kaori stops walking, his hurt hand dangling off her shoulder as he waits for a second.

Mira's eyes look up at him hoping he wouldn't give them more to feed off of. But Kaori hated being laughted at. Especially when it was about him.  
  
  


So there it was, like a bomb that was waiting to pop off. And it did. It very much so did. He snickers to himself too, as if what the boy said was actually funny. It made fear creep into her bones as she watched him remove his arm fully turning around to face the crowd.

The girls all looked away going off to do other things while Kaori looked at all of them, trying to pin point the idiot who decided to open his mouth.

"Was that you? Mitzuki?" He asks and the boy shrugs. Mira could see how angry he actually was. His fingernails were nearly sunken into his hands blood begining to reveal itself. Kaori takes a step forwards his eyes on Mitzuki and him only. It was like the rest of the world had faded away in vision and he only saw him. Mira watched quietly hoping that Kaori wouldn't hurt his other hand. As for Mitzuki she pitied him for being bold.

Kaori had this intimidating glare that would make anyones heart stop. He walked slower and slower each step carefully placed and it felt as if the ground beneath her rumbled angrily like the hallways had just came to life.

Mitzuki doesn't move, and it seems like he couldn't.

If Mira were in his shoes she would have pissed herself.  
  
  


Kaori's glare falls and so does Mitzuki. "Get on your knees." Kaori says in a calm tone. He points to the ground gazing down at Mitzuki with a stern gaze. Mitzuki shakes his head with anger and Kaori sighs twisting his arm behind his back. "Knees. Now. Do I have to count?" He asks as Mitzuki cries out in pain.

In the crowd she could see everyone start to pool around seeming to be intrigued what was happening.

It there were going to be a fight Mitzuki stood no chance. Although he was bigger and buffer Kaori had his ways of getting the upper hand.

Mitzuki falls to his knees in front of everyone, his face scrunched from the pain he was recieving. "Good boy. Now why don't you say it louder huh?" Kaori smiles before he twists the arm a little more just enough to get Mitzuki to comply.

"Say-, say what?" He asks not able to control his temper.

"Go ahead. Call me daddy Zuki. You wanted her to say it but I think your voice would sound much more appealing in front of everyone you know? It's kinda sus that you watched that video you dirty bastard. So say it. She's had her turn so now it's yours." Kaori angrily whispers to him, looking directly into someone's camera with a smile.

He made sure to linger there just for the poor homophobic boy's discomfort.

It was all over his face.  
  
  


Mitzuki struggled to get away knowing the pain would be five times as bad if he didn't listen. "Aw what is it? Can't take what you give out? It's hurting my feelings Zuki really. I don't want to humilate you in front of everyone do I?" Kaori asks and Mitzuki shakes his head, his eyes screwed shut. "I'm sorry-, just let-, let me go!"  
  
  


"Nah I don't really like that. I still want you to say it." Kaori twists just a bit more pushing it against his back the sickening sound of bones crackling. Mitzuki finally caves in, everyone listening and watching the actions in front of them.

"Okay!Daddy..there I said it." Mitzuki says and Kaori smacks his lips. "Come on you can do better than that." He scoffs and Mitzuki rolls his eyes in frustration. "Daddy!" He fake groans and Kaori throws him forwards walking back over to Mira and bringing her in front of where he laid.

"Apologize to her." He says and Mitzuki looks up at you with resentful eyes.

Though he couldn't do anything she still felt afraid.

"I'm sorry." He says wincing at the pain of his arm.


	44. 𒊹︎𝙿𝚊𝚛𝚝 𝚃𝚑𝚒𝚛𝚝𝚢 𝙽𝚒𝚗𝚎𒊹︎

**_{Time skip....we all know im just lazy lmfao (2 months later)}_ **

In just a span of two months Kuroo's life had taken drastic changes. He got to hang out with Bokuto more and he spent more time with Kaori as well. Akaashi for one, had taken a break from everyone since his father's passing and only Bokuto was allowed to see him. Kuroo completely understood that and he knew that regardless he'd be there ready to uplift him when he needed it.

As for Akemi, she'd been focused on her talents often taking a lot of time out of her day to go and train. Kuroo didn't mind since he was there to see her grow and get better. It wasn't long before she got scouted and signed to join a professional training camp to become an Idol. Kuroo and her celebrated every little milestone together since he knew how much singing meant to her since her father passed.

Kuroo knew she was doing it all for Eichi. Every lyric and every performance she did her best and it was more than enough to get her on the radio.  
  
  


She agreed to finish school although she'd transferred to online. Just as he supported her, she supported him through all his games and matches at their college. All of them their school had won. Kuroo spent a lot of time in the gym while Akemi was away to touch up on his skills ever since there was that weird awkward break.

The team was now bigger and better thanks to his leading skills.

As for Kaori he was finally working but not as what you'd expect him to be. Kaori worked in the shop that Osamu ran and he was pretty happy there. Ever since he was alive all he'd ever known was wealth. Now finding a job that made him happy and paid pretty well was a major break through.

Especially since he was soon a father to be. He only had six months to go.

All this time he kept in contact with Mira checking on her every now and then. She seemed well from what he was hearing although she claimed to still be working. Kaori wondered how she did all of this but it still boosted his respect for his woman. He liked how driven she was to doing something she wanted to.  
  
  


**_Present Time:_ **

"And you sure you want to do this? It's your seventeenth birthday tomorrow so I guess it'd be alright." Kuroo said walking through the mall with Kaori by his side.  
  


"Of course I do! It's every teenagers dream to step foot in a strip club. The Eden Club especially. That's the one from all the magazines." Kaori rolled his eyes taking a seat with his food.

"Plus, Mira said it was fine for me to go." Kuroo looked at him a smirk playing on his lips as he began to chuckle. "You had to ask permission?"

Kaori settled down lifting his head up with furrowed eyebrows. "It's called respect. You're coming with me right?" He says stuffing a fry into his mouth. Kuroo sighed, placing his face on his hand. "If you want me too. I don't have anything better to do anyways." Kuroo thought about what he had planned for but nothing came to mind. Kaori scoffed a grin on his face.

"Bet Kemi doesn't want you going to strip clubs. You know you're like a walking chick magnet. What'd she say if you went?"

"I don't remember her being my mother, Kaori. Besides I'm not going to look at girls. I actually have friends who work there." Kuroo rolled his eyes popping a chicken nugget into his mouth before he hums of confusion when he sees Kaori's expression.

"Let me guess, those friends are ex's?"

"Of course not. I'd never in life be caught dead with someone like Oikawa." He looked down at the table and when he looks up he notices Kaori's mouth hanging open. Kuroo had no idea why he was so shocked because he never introduced him to Kaori.

"Oh and Tsukki too. I wonder how he's been since I last-"

"YOU KNOW THE FAMOUS OIKAWA? LIKE THE ONE WITH THE PURPLY EYES? YAHOO OIKAWA?"

Kuroo's head turns merely amused at how interested Kaori was in him. "Yeeeaahh?" He said making a funny face with furrowed eyebrows. "We were sort of close back in high school. I hate to say it but we were close in pulling in the same amount of fan girls too. He was more indulgent about it though."

Kaori's eyes widen and so does his smile. "Why didn't you tell me?! He's literally so amazing, and- he made the cover of one of my favorite magazines of all time. If I was gay I'd smash first chance I got."

Kuroo snickered covering his face. He had no idea that Oikawa did magazines too but it must've fit well with his line of work. Oikawa was a famously known model, and male stripper but Kuroo never thought he'd ever see Oikawa in an adult magazine. Not one that he'd read anyways.

"So then you wanna meet him? All it takes is a phon-"

"Hell yes is that even a question?" Kaori cheered, his cheeks burning red. "Can you ask him to sign my forehead?" He says watching as Kuroo pulled out his phone muttering numbers to himself as he dialed unsure if Oikawa would even answer during the day.

Oikawa was the type to decline calls fast too since he was petty like that. So Kuroo waited holding up a finger as he walked away from the table listening carefully on the other end.

When no one answers he waits to hear the voice mail.  
  
  


**_Yahoo! If you're hearing this then it means your not hot enough for me to accept your call. Call me later so we can chat if you'd like. Purr I'll look forward to it ;)_ **

Kuroo pressing the dial button clearing his throat to leave a message. He sighed deeply annoyed he'd even tried to call in the first place. Once Oikawa got famous for something other than volleyball the fame really blew his head up.

**"Oikawa, I'm sure you remember me by my voice alone. I look forwards to seeing you again."**

Kuroo left the message at that sending it and before long he gets a call. Knowingly a smile reads across his face as he smacked his lips awaiting the conversation he would have to have.

 **"Yoohoo! Kuroo-Chan, what a** ** _pleasant_** **surprise!** ** _I missed that deep voice of yours!_** **"** Oikawa beamed a smooth velvet tone in his voice. Instantly Kuroo regretted calling but it was for Kaori and not for him so he pushed that feeling aside. He'd forgotten how rotten Oikawa was.

 **"It's nice to hear from you too."** He sighed, placing a hand on his hip. **"You don't sound all that excited Rooster Chan~. You should loosen up a bit."** Oikawa mewed getting comfortable already.

**"And you said your coming to** **_see me hmm~_ ** **? We doing this whole thing again?** **_Or are you going to pick Tsukki over me?_ ** **"**

Kuroo could tell that what Oikawa had in mind wasn't what was about to happen. **" I'm not the only one coming over to the Eden Club. I meant we. You see, my younger brother literally idolizes you. Though I can't see why."** Kuroo spoke and Oikawa gasped a bit too dramatically.

 **"Wait so you're not coming for me? What a shame~"** Oikawa asked in a whiny tone. Kuroo rolled his eyes knowing that he would never dare sleep with him. **"I've got a girlfriend so no. But my brother just wants to meet you."**

 **"Last time I checked I don't do meet and greets. And I don't do favors unless I get something out of it. So there."** Oikawa held his fur coat on his shoulders letting it fall to expose his soft skin.

 **"Well you're going to do me this one."** Kuroo growled and Oikawa purred seeming to find it amusing. **"Oh really? Because you really hurt my** ** _feelings Kuroo-kun~."_**

 **"What do you want from me?"** Kuroo sighed, looking back at the table where Kaori sat. **"Nothing. But if you come you owe me** **thirty** **minutes alone. Like old times. You do that then I guess I could take a pic with the girl."**

**"He's a boy."**

**"Even better. How old is he?"**

**"He's too young for someone like you. It's actually his seventeenth birthday tomorrow."**

**"What a shame I could have made it** **_special._ ** **"**

  
  
  
Kuroo wraps up the conversation going to the table with a deep sigh. Kaori nearly looked as if he would combust. "Well? What did he say?!" He asked, his eyes shining in the sun. He was so excited for this one thing that Kuroo just didn't want to tell him for some reason. It just annoyed him just a bit.

"He'll see you tonight. Tomorrow I'm sure he'll decline so then we're celebrating early."


	45. 𒊹︎𝙿𝚊𝚛𝚝 𝙵𝚘𝚛𝚝𝚢𒊹︎

**{Oikawa Pov:}**   
  
  


Alone. Alone at last. It was his break, the first break of the night as voices mix and cloud within rings of phones, sounds of distant music and cheers from wild young men with bright eyes.

They were watching the stage in front of them, women and men moving around twisting what they had been given. It was always the same routines.

Oikawa had been the youngest to be there starting out just as young as seventeen, always a crowd pleaser. They would mostly pick him, with smiles along their faces as they believe their fantazies would eventually come true. He pitted them for think he'd stoop that low.

Still they all adored his body as he glittered in front of them every weekend.

The things they asked him to do, for their pleasure. That was the funniest thing to Oikawa. Most of them were married, had kids or low on their luck. Some of them would come in crowds and then disappear into rooms with the young girls, sounds that no one would dare stand to listen to. Not unless they were being gifted something.  
  
  


Each room had barely any rules. There was the one about no marks on the girls something that all the men were borderline breaking.

They were more guilty than innocent. He was always there, protecting them from some desperate creeps. He hated pushy men especially ones that didn't know their place.

The other rules were about blood. If there was any, one of the body guards would come in and what would happen would make headlines. Everyone knew about the Eden Club. Everyone envied the beauty of the girls that seduced any man that ever walked.

Everyone knew of the man that could bring anyone to their knees with just a smile and wave.

Oh yeah, and the last and most important rule. Only thirty minutes per worker. You could ask for a new one if you wanted, or you could add two minutes for free. Most of them wanted to take full advantaged of their pleasure so they would bring in another one for a higher fee.

But this one guy, god he was so... _different._

It was like time stood still for a minute, letting him look around. But once his eyes meets his, Oikawa could see it. He wasn't like all the other devious men who eyed girls down hitting on them with flirts and lies. He was scared.

He seemed out of place. his eyes followed him across the room as he appears in the bar area followed by another. Instantly Oikawa knew exactly who it was.

He licked his glittery lips in thought standing up from where he was resting to get a better look. Through the crowd he spotted Kuroo watching admirably as the two men walked to the bar. Of all the times he'd met him it was always the alcohol that kick started things.

Oikawa thought of what he sounded like over the phone, his ears burning red. It wasn't just the voice no it was much more than that. He'd recalled hearing that voice late at night in his ear.

Oikawa moved a peice of perfectly styled hair out of his face as he began to feel himself become too wrapped up into his past.

As Oikawa takes another drag of the poison that he twisted around between his fingers, smoke errupts from his mouth. Stupid habit that he picked up from the people around him. All the girls did it. Even his boyfriend did it as well so it was kind of bound to happen. But he promised it would only be weed. Nothing else.

Oikawa's heels make noise against the marbled floors, as he gets up preparing for his next shift. Oikawa thought maybe since it was a busy day everyone would stay in the dance area. Watching those girls. Scarlets are what they called them. He took up too much attention being in the front so the girls complained.

They whined and bitched all day long. And even though he were about a year or so younger, they all hated him with every fiber in their being.

He couldn't be more proud of himself.

Once the oldies finished up, he was up next. Baby girl group. Ages 16-21. You wouldn't believe how illegal it was. It seemed like anything goes here at the Eden Club. They justified this though, stating that the younger girls could only dance for money and not use their bodies as instruments to play for those who would listen. As for the boys it was the same.

Oikawa had the most money brought into his routine. Fur coats, diamonds, glitter everything anyone would want. He had the best outfits and style there so it was a no brainer that everyone would crowd around him especially the ladies.

It sort of made him happy to know that everyone enjoyed his body that much.

Everyone wanted a taste.

Playboy bunny ears, fishnets, sparkling pink heels and glittery make up. Gloves that swayed from side to side with ease to the music blaring above him. Oikawa was in the front of all the males, winking and smiling.

There were cheers that blew past him as he twisted and turned, teasing about what could be revealed. Although he smiled, he sort of lost his nerve looking around for the one person who supposed to come see him.

Then, he spun around bending down to pick up a dollar that a man threw. Amid that crowd were the boys, the ones who came in looking out of place. And he saw him, watching Kuroo being nudged to look. To pay attention. Oikawa's smile wided as he rolled his tongue around his lips teasing him and waving to what looked like the fan boy Kuroo went on about.

He was cute but not as cute as Kuroo-kun.

Kuroo seemed slight disturbed, his cheeks flushed a deep red. The kind pretty Japanese girls would turn to. The mystery boy moved his shoulders and neck, trying to focus on anything but what was causing him to turn this color as well.

Oikawa smiled with pointed teeth tilting his head in the kind of manner that an innocent young girl would, batting his lashes and waving.

He was blessed with naturally long ones and pinky stained lips.

Of all the times Oikawa had met Kuroo, in such a setting Oikawa excepted to be teased back. Yet he did something different. Instead of blowing kisses or simply just waving back he stood there in deep thought, giving Oikawa a glance before he does something strange.

He turned away.

Oikawa couldn't hide the shock as his eyebrows furrowed, during the routine as he simply paused being guided in the right spot by one of the head dancers.

He stumbled a bit, laughter coming from one side of the room. He glared in that direction and they mostly stopped seeming to be afraid of him. They should be. Oikawa's hands gripped the pole as he twisted and struted around it clearly out of it.

He couldn't believe his eyes. Was he really that rude now? The Kuroo he knew wouldn't care if he was with someone or not. The Kuroo he knew would have waved or clapped.

No one has ever done that. None of the boys and none of the girls. Both sides always did something back. But Kuroo? He didn't. But Oikawa didn't care right? He was the crowd favorite surely anyone who turned him away would immeidately come back right?

And who cared what Kuroo thought anyways? He had Iwa. Why should Oikawa? But deep down, it felt as if something had been shattered through rinestones, and glittery outfits. Through the money and music. It felt as if Oikawa wanted to slap him and get his attention. Like he'd do his best to get a reaction. Anything from the idiot who walked away.  
  
  


It made Oikawa wonder her name, how old she really was. He knew for certain no matter how young his new "girlfriend" could be, she wasn't as pretty as him. In fact he hoped she was downright ugly. So then Oikawa couldnt care less

But he wanted him to follow along. To care.

But after the dance number ended, Oikawa walked off the stage with his head high someone grabbing onto his arm. Oikawa tried snatching it away, but he held on his blue eyes piercing through his very own purple ones. And the young boy was a big fan of him so he let it slide just the once.

"Hi! Are you Toru Oikawa?" He asks in a shaking voice. " _And If I were?_ " Oikawa states simply not wanting to continue the conversation. It was against policy to grab one of the main attractions in this way but really everyone was so distracted.

"Woah hey, I'm sure you could spare a few minutes. It's rude that you're acting like such a bitch to me when I just granted you some money for those college funds." Kuroo said joining the conversation.

Oikawa's heart beart nearly stopped as his cheeks reddened. He folded his arms his pink fur coat resting below his shoulders showing off his perfect collar bone. " _Kuroo-Chan! I didn't know he was with you."_ Oikawa smiled and it falls when he hears the annoying fan boy speak up again. "You're so amazing! I had to make sure you were acutally real!" Kaori said, in a mezmerized whisper.

Oikawa closed his eyes clasping his hands together. " _Of course I'm real~ the world wouldn't be the same without me."_

_"I'm sure everyone would be thankful if you disappeared for a day Oikawa."_

Oikawa's eyes opened, his face flushing after hearing Kuroo speak again. He hated that he felt this way about him since in their past, they haven't had the best relationship. " _Don't be silly! It'd stop turning without me."_

"Yeah Kuroo you better show him some more respect. This guy is literally an angel." Kaori nudged Kuroo and he merely scoffed.

"Angel? Oikawa is the devil himself."


	46. 𒊹︎𝙿𝚊𝚛𝚝 𝙵𝚘𝚛𝚝𝚢 𝙾𝚗𝚎𒊹︎

Oikawa talked with his new fan boy snapping a picture with him just as he had promised. Kuroo watched the whole time blantantly ignoring Oikawa's suggestive nature.

Oikawa didn't know exactly what his first impressions were of Kaori just yet. He was a weirdo. Not the creepy kind but the good kind. The kind that sees a pretty girl and doesn't say a word. Did he think Oikawa was pretty? Certainly.  
  
  


Before long Oikawa had brung up the promise Kuroo had made. " _It's time for those thiry...minutes.."_ Oikawa smirked, glancing up from his glass with big purple eyes. Kuroo looked over to him his head only turning just a bit before he looked away.

"It is?" He asked indifferently, checking the watch he had on. Kuroo left his shirt open too and Oikawa wasn't shy to look him over.

It'd been a while since he last seen and spoke to Kuroo in person. He wasn't sure why.

Oikawa led Kuroo to the back room swaying his hips as he walked. He learned to do that too from being here. As he went he had a few people whistle at him and some even adressed him by his name.

He gave them all smiles keeping his head down as he walked reaching behind him for Kuroo's hand to get him through all the cameras and media that awaited them.

After making it into the room

He sat down on one of the red sofas sitting directly in front of Oikawa but not saying anything. Kuroo held an intense gaze looking off at anything and everything to avoid Oikawa. He knew that was the only way that could keep him from being wrapped around his finger.

That's when Oikawa decided to grace his whole existence by speeding things along. The timer read twenty nine minutes.

_"It's been a long time since you've been with a guy Im assuming. Right now you're acting super straight when we both know what's on your mind."_ Oikawa purred tapping a finger against his lip as he watched Kuroo's face change just the slighest bit. Gotcha, is what he thought.  
  
  


"Alright alright, I'm guessing this is the part where you tell me about your life and then it somehow turns sexual right?" Kuroo asked him and Oikawa stays quiet.  
  


"Oh I see. You're one of those shy ones hmm? So what are you in here for? Blow job? Role play? What you wanna tie me up and make me scream and beg right? Then when you're done you'll buckle your pants back up and leave without a thank you. Or a nice job? One idiot actually gave me a high five like it was a team effort." Oikawa mewed licking the skin on his hand to fix some of his hair.

" _You act so innocent and yet you're still in here, with me."_

Kuroo looks up his eyebrows arching at Oikawa, as he sighs taking a drag of his own craft. Weed. Nothing too crazy. He seemed like he was contemplating something. As he took a nice blow he was polite, turning away so it wasn't in his face. Bonus point. Good for him.

"No. I have no idea what you're talking about." Kuroo said flatly, his eyes low and bored. It was hot but still it annoyed Oikawa. He just wanted to be in his arms already.

"What do you mean you don't really know? You're wasting my time! Just pick your fantasy okay? Or else we can both just sit here and talk. Isn't that what you want to do? _Just talk._ " Oikawa muttered to him harshly and he shrugs.

"Yeah I-, I guess. Talking seems nice. Since I'm not interested in having sex with you again Oikawa.."

Kuroo gets a little more comfortable leaning back onto the red cushions as an arm spreads across.

He was lean and kind of skinny. His body glowed in the red lights. A silver chain some other kinds of rings. He had on dress pants too. But who the hell wears that to a club. Not when you could be daring and sparkly.

"What?" Oikawa said, feeling just a bit tempered by that statement. Just about anyone was interested in him. Kuroo smiled to himself taking a drag as his legs rested a part. There was a huge gap and Oikawa wondred many reasons why. "Fine and to think I'd give it to you for free."

Kuroo rolled his eyes. "I don't want you either way." He says coldly putting a hand out to say that it was his choice. Another point. Not that Oikawa were keeping score or anything. After that timer goes off, he could leave and nothing would change for Oikawa.

"My, my she's really somethin then..if you don't mind, tell me her name." He smacks his lips together feeling lip gloss coating them still.

"Why would you want to know that?" Kuroo gives him a small smile before continuing on. "My relationship has nothing to do with you."

Oikawa closed his eyes taking a deep breath, it hurt just a bit. He felt like he was for the first time in forever in second place.

"Ouuu so now you're getting defensive. Mmm~ she's pleasing you then." Oikawa spoke his words dripping like honey. Kuroo had no idea why but the tone was something he hadn't heard from anyone else. He'd give Oikawa that at least.

"Mmmph." Kuroo merely muttered taking another taste of his poison. Oikawa's cat like eyes looked to him noticing at how he reacted to it.

Must've struck a nerve.

" _So then I'm wrong? What you tired of playing poker with your women? Must miss me a lot huh chibi chan?"_ He smiled seductively eyeing Kuroo down.

Still he looked away with no response. It was true, he hadn't been with a man in a while. Now that Oikawa planted that seed in his head he'd have to meditate on it. " _Why are you so fixed on staying loyal? And for her? Last time I checked you did whatever you wanted to."_

This is going to be harder than Oikawa thought. He's not like all the other men that come in here. He isn't attracted so easily. But he used to be. Just like a cat playing with his toy.

Oikawa let his fur coat fall fully exposing his silky skin on his shoulders and back and he laided his head on the sofa looking over at Kuroo with a grin. " _You used to be so fun.."_

"Oikawa I just can't." Kuroo said irritably, tossing the rest of his poison in the trash. It was a while since he smoked and drank like he did tonight. "So lay off okay?"

Oikawa sat up slowly, now knowing that what he was working for was almost there. He just needed to break him down enough to where he wanted him. Some may call it selfish but to him he was only doing what he knew best. "I don't bite," Oikawa chuckled and then lifted his head up, showing off his neck.

"Not unless you want me to." He wrapped his own hand around his neck once his head tilted down his eyes rolling just to tease him.  
  
  


It was obvious that Kuroo saw even if he did his best to look away.

_"We only got ten minutes...make it worth my time."_

_"Kiss me. Pretty please~"_ Oikawa begged, getting up from his seat and walked straight for Kuroo. He sat there, still looking away before Oikawa grabbed his chin turning him to look at him. Oikawa looked into his dialated orbs with a small smirk coating his lips.

This was the ultimate test.

" _How dare you turn away from me out there Kuroo-kun. That was very mean. I guess you're just one sour puss hmm~"_ Oikawa purred leaning in just a bit to see Kuroo's face become engulfed in redness.

Oikawa knew he was begining to sweat. Even if he did try and hide it. "Oikawa..come on. Stop fucking around."

" _If you say so~"_  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  



	47. 𒊹︎𝙿𝚊𝚛𝚝 𝙵𝚘𝚛𝚝𝚢 𝚃𝚠𝚘𒊹︎

Oikawa's eyes closed, savoring everything he could have until it was all over with a hard shove. He looked up from the floor, with a glare but it drops, once he sees his face.  
  


" _What? Sudden change of plans?"_ He asked, before getting up to his feet. Kuroo sat there, still doing his best to avoid his gaze. "Shut up, Oikawa."

"What? Come on it used to be _Toru...now I'm just Oikawa?_ " He rolled his neck in frustration before he sat on the couch beside Kuroo. "Can't you just stay here for a little while longer before you leave me in the dust?"

"Shut up, Oikawa. You're going to give me a headache."

In Oikawa's mind, he knew that Kuroo would come back. It was always like this when he had his fair share of girlfriends, and he'd ruin all of those relationships and then go stumbling back to Oikawa. He counted on it for sure, but the way he was resisting was starting to be tiresome. "Oikawa I ca-"

"Please. Don't..don't leave me..you're making me sad Kuroo kun." Oikawa rubbed his back nuzzling his nose into his neck as he cooed hoping to soothe the irritation Kuroo held onto.  
  


He didn't understand how he could hate him so, and it did hurt but only when he did those things. "You're being mean again _Kuroo-kun._ "

"I'm not trying to be. It's just that-."

Just as the words came out of his mouth, the door opens media camera's blinding them at the moment. Kuroo's movements stopped, frozen with dread. Oikawa's eyes turned to him not seeming to be all too surprised. They must've followed them in there and now that the camera's were on Oikawa had no choice but to look at them head on.

His purple eyes glistened as flashes reflected onto his face and he leaned in on Kuroo taking full advantage of what he saw as a photo shoot.  
  
  


Kuroo turned to him a glare present on his face as he searched the room wondering just how many photo's were being taken and bound to be released to the public. He also wondered where Akemi could be during this time.  
  


It was more than five as far as he could count and they were all pooling the door, so there was no way for him to leave. He felt for the first time ever, out witted.

Oikawa looked at him and instantly read the situation. So he placed a reassuring kiss against Kuroo's jaw turning his face from the camera's to him. He could see nothing but gold in his eyes.

He smirked lightly all the while making direct eye contact with a camera that was zooming in on him. He loved being on camera espeically when it was with someone he cared about.

That someone was Kuroo.

"Oikawa, when's the next tour?"

"Oikawa who's this new boy on your arm?"

"Toru look this way!"

"Nice, nice now pose!"  
  
  


" _Well don't mind if I do thank you."_ Oikawa says leaning in to press their lips together. He does so vulgarly making gestures with his eyes and everyone in the crowd errupted in cheers with his tongue roaming through Kuroo's mouth.

Oikawa dragged out his mumbles, feeding into the rumors that were soon to be spread around. It was only a matter of time before they would make headlines. Kuroo pulled away turning his head away from the cameras. "What the fuck is wrong with-"

"With you all for ruining our privacy! No more photos please or you'll be hearing from my lawyers." Oikawa smiles smugly, waving a hand in the air. They all grab a few more of him and he basked in all the fame with just a simple smile. He gets up walking them out, and closing the door back with a small huff. "Mhmm you taste just as I remember you to!" Oikawa beamed, adjusting some of his hair.

Kuroo rolled his eyes completely furious about the events that had just taken place. He worked so hard to fix things and now, just this one mistake could cost not only Akemi but his friends as well. Now, he'd really care what people would think of him.

Now, his logic wasn't enought o fix things. Kuroo had reached his breaking point. "I won't be here much longer. Those thirty minutes with you meant nothing to me, and if you come near Akemi or Kaori you better pray that I don't find out." Kuroo grumbled getting up and heading for the door. It took all his strength not to break something on the way out.

"Consider this the last time anything ever happens between us."

"It's called making love." Oikawa answered, sitting down on the couch with his hands folded. He wasn't sure if that was what he had wanted to call it but all those other times felt just like that. Oikawa wished Kuroo could see that. "You can call it that if you want to but I know you're making me mad."

Oikawa closed his eyes as he sighed deeply, disappointed that he failed to talk some sense into him. Now he was begining to panic. First it was Iwa who kept leaving and coming back and now he knew that he was going to loose Kuroo too.

"So what now?" He asked bitterly feeling tears stinging his eyes.

"What, you're just going to leave me like trash? I'm ten times better than that slut you call a girlfriend!"

Kuroo stopped, still facing the door. He took a good few breaths of air before he turned around, with narrowing eyes. Oikawa knew he'd crossed his lines but he felt as if he should have been given the right to. He was there for Kuroo just as much as Kuroo was there for him.

"Who is she?! She gets to stay while I've known you for years on end! I was there for you when even Kenma couldn't stand your ass anymore! I was the first one! Me, not Kenma, not Akaashi and certainly not that...whore!"

"Oikawa st-"

"It's not fair!" Oikawa cried, stomping his foot. "Have you forgotten that I'm on your side? Who was the only person there with you at the funeral? Me! Who was there to support you time after time when no one else would? Me! I gave you everything I have and it's not even enough for you to stay here with me just a little longer."

"You're giving me a headache. Oikawa when will you ever listen to me? I don't think you understand what I'm trying to tell you." Kuroo said flatly, and it annoyed Oikawa how little emotion he had. While he was nearly balling his eyes out, Kuroo kept a straight face. Still, that alone wasn't enough to push him away. "You're never going to be the person I fall in love with. So..just give me up already."

"How... _how can you say that to me, all I'm asking is for you to stay."_

"Listen to me, and hear me good I am not Iwa. I don't want to be you "rock" and help "carry you". Honestly, I care about Oikawa I do it's just..not in that way anymore."

Silence swells the room as Oikawa grew increasingly quiet. He sat down, having to feel around the couch in order to from being stunned at the words. He covered his eyes with a hand, quietly weeping into it before he pulled himself together with a sniffle. "So then we're done..?"

"If you can call it that."

As the words filled the room, Oikawa rubbed his nose thinking of all the times he comforted Kuroo once he did the same thing to all of his ex's. He now knew what it felt like to be in their shoes. Never a priority, Oikawa thought swallowing the lump in his throat. Just then the door opens once more the same young boy he saw out in the crowd standing before them.

He looks to Kuroo and then back at Oikawa a shocked expression written all over his face. He had his hand to his mouth and Oikawa looked up his eyebrows furrowing in question, tears still streaming down his face.

"You'll never guess who's out there preforming." He whispered looking at them, his face shifting as he began to feel hesitant about the news. Kuroo waited once again avoiding looking at Kaori's eyes.

He knew he'd ask about what they talked about so he said nothing plainly ignoring his existence.

"Don't worry Toru! They aren't as hot as you."

"Who is it?" Oikawa asked now suddenly feeling just a bit better as he dabbed at his eyelashes. He'd heard of new preformers coming in and he wasn't at all worried who they were. He just wanted something to distract him.

"Well they when they went on stage, the announcer called the name **Swirls**. I could have sworn I'd seen them before, but I just couldn't put my finger on it. You guys should come watch. Unless...." He looked both of them up and down before his eyebrows raised.

He realized that the two men had their shirts off and then he covers his eyes before peaking through his fingers to check out Oikawa. Kaori adored every thing about the man so it wasn't of any surprise to Oikawa. "Toru! If you were into Tetsurou boys, then you picked the worst one to have sex with. It's clear that I'm the better option."

Oikawa merely smirked, wiping more tears away. "You think so?" He asked in a teasing tone not wanting to get Kaori's hopes up. He was funny, but Oikawa wasn't into people younger than him.  
  


"Yep." Kaori made a popping sound with his lips looking over to where Kuroo stood. He watched him tug on his shirt before he gave him a dirty look that read, "You're in so much trouble."


	48. 𒊹︎𝙿𝚊𝚛𝚝 𝙵𝚘𝚛𝚝𝚢 𝚃𝚑𝚛𝚎𝚎𒊹︎

"Show me this _new comer._ " Oikawa said thoughtfully getting up from the couch and folding his arms. He walked past Kaori with a light shove letting him know that he should follow.

He blinked twice, and then a prideful grin makes it way onto his face once he disppeared behind him.

Kuroo huffed annoyed that he had to be in this place any longer. Too many people, too much noise and it was starting to bother him much to his discomfort.

While the three of them walked down the hallways Kaori chatted on and on with Oikawa, the two of them seeming to be becoming some sort of friends.

While it was just mostly Kaori bowing down to Oikawa's presence he could tell that Oikawa was really getting a kick out of it.  
  
  


If he wasn't then he wouldn't have bothered speaking or looking in Kaori's way.

They all made it out back into the main area of the club, everyone cheering and drinking. There were a few people passed out on the floor the other's in their own dream world. Kuroo pushed past everyone, glaring at them if they bumped into him. He could tell they were staring and he simply didn't care too much about eyes.

The only problem he had was controlling his tounge when other's egged him on.

Oikawa walked with Kaori by his side and they make it to the main stage. There in the neon lighting of the main stage stood a woman, her hair long and silky. Kuroo could barely see and it wasn't like he really wanted to anyways. So he stood waiting for Kaori to be finished.

He knew that being here was like a dream come true for him, so he was only enduring all of this just for him.

The boys watched the stage, their eyes following the lead across and Toru's face shifted to disgust. He rolled his eyes glancing at Kaori's dreamy expression. "So what do you think of her?" He asked, a small smirk appearing on his lips.

Oikawa noted that for a seventeen year old boy, Kaori had fair judgement.  
  


"She's amazing but, not as amazing as Mira." Kaori spoke, his eyes still glued to the stage in a daze.

Oikawa nodded, turning back to watch himself. In his mind he was cracking up inside with laughter. She was pretty sure, but those legs of hers were completely and utterly worthless. Her balance was off and it was clear she wasn't anything more than a pretty girl.

Very shallow too, Oikawa thought looking at her clothes and from the looks of it, broke.

"Who's Mira?" He asked him carefully. Kaori smiled widely happy he asked. Oikawa assumed it was a girlfriend of some sorts. On the inside he rolled his eyes. "She's-, my girlfriend! She's a model just like you!" Kaori beamed, his eyes sparkling once he began to ramble on and on about her.

"Oh, Hitoka? I would've never guessed." Oikawa snickered covering it with his hand. Kaori looked at him his smile slowly fading. "She's not the kind to settle down."

"What do you mean by that?" Kaori asked, his shoulders sinking. "Nothing. Just an observation from being in the industry. She's a nice girl." Oikawa ended the conversation there leaving Kaori questioning everything.

It's what he wanted. It's what Toru was good at.

He looked back at Kuroo who was standing his arms folded and he glares back at Oikawa before Oikawa smiles turning back around in thought. "Korei?" Oikawa asked and Kaori turned to him with furrowed eyebrows.

"It's, Kaori." He answered, feeling just a bit hurt Oikawa didn't remember his name.

"It's what?" Toru asked, tilting his head with pursed lips. He was sure it was Korei. At least that's what he remembered.

"Kay-Or-ee" Kaori said, looking down at the ground. Oikawa noticed this and he sighed deeply. "Umm, okay. Kaori. You need a new name. I'm going to call you..hmmm." Oikawa tapped his finger onto his lip tugging it down as he focused. Then he got an idea.

"Snowy-kun." He said simply, turning back to the stage and pointing at the main dancer.

Kaori's mind bloosomed with butterflies and he nods quickly his face burning red. "Okay." He choked out, looking over hesitantly to Oikawa's eyes. He gives him a cheeky smile only intensifying the burning sensation in his cheeks.

"Ca-, can I ask why Snowy Kun?" Kaori asked him, before he looked away. For some reason Oikawa greatly reminded him of those boys in highschool who thought they were too good for everyone else. You'd think that Kaori would hate someone like him but no. He didn't know why but Oikawa made him feel like he fit in where he was.

Oikawa looked at him his purple eyes shining brightly before a beam of red light shines on his skin. He closed his eyes before he smiled warmly raising up a peace sign.

"Because, you're eyes are blue right? Like ice kind of. Plus I only give nicknames to my allies." He tilted his head to the side and Kaori nods seeming to understand where he's coming from.

"Now look Snowy-kun. See that girl up there? She's a new comer. I haven't heard much about her and Im clearly not surprised. With that kind of talent she's better off being a singer or something." Oikawa sighed placing an arm around Kaori to continue speaking.

"We get girls like her everyday, girls who want to make it "big". They're nothing more than silly extras. Easily replacable."

  
  
  
"So-, so then the Eden Club is a gateway for bigger opportunities?" Kaori asked his words stumbling and jumbling together. Oikawa knew that the poor kid's insides were screaming as of right now and he was correct. Kaori couldn't believe that he got to meet his idol. Right now, his brain was on cloud nine.

"Yeah singers, dancers, models, and sometimes even celeberties come in here to boost their name and stuff. In here, people can be absolutely shameless. Be their true selves."

Kaori nodded in thought before he waited to look at Oikawa again. He wasn't sure if it was okay to. "You know a lot so I'm assuming you've been here long?"

" _Well yeah kinda. I started at seventeen, after hearing about from a lot of people on social media. Before long I came to visit but I didn't start a lot of stuff until I was eighteen which is understandable. Once I got signed, it was like then everything was handed to me."_ Oikawa looked down at his hands before he sighed closing his eyes. " _Everything was so simple. Just dance, just entertain. Now it's all I ever do. It gets tiring but with all the glitz and glam it's hard to walk away."_

Kaori listened hearing his heart thump quietly in his ears. Kuroo watched from the background wondering what they were talking about since they weren't loud enough for him to hear them. He was more than ready to leave.

" _You remind me a bit of myself. Not too much but just a little when I first started. You have the same look I did. That's the first thing I noticed about you Snowy-kun. Can I ask why you'd want to come here? Usually only eighteen and up visit with their friends. Especially boys."_

"I-, I don't know actually. I guess I just heard a lot about the place so..I got curious. I wanted to come and see it when I was old enough and here I am, standing right next to...the famous Toru Oikawa."

"It's exciting isn't it?" He asks and Kaori nods with a heartfelt sigh. "Yeah there's distractions in every corner. This place is filled with things to keep thoughts away and that's kind of what I'd like to do." Oikawa looked down at him, a small smirk playing on his lips. " _You sound like you're so carefree but that's only to hide things. Am I wrong?"_

 _"_ No. _"_

Oikawa patted his shoulder a small grin on his face. " _What happened to that cheery attitude of yours?"_

_"Eat glass."_

The girl on stage danced and spun around on her pole all the lights on her. Slowly the music began to fade out into another song and she adjusted her mic, seeming to begin another routine.

This caught Kuroo's attention. This made Kuroo want to watch just out of mere curiousity and what he heard almost caused his heart to stop.


	49. 𒊹︎𝙿𝚊𝚛𝚝 𝙵𝚘𝚛𝚝𝚢 𝙵𝚘𝚞𝚛𒊹︎

**{Mystery Person's Pov (Sorry I had to in order for somethings to make sense)}**

Day and night, night and day I came here doing my best to get all the steps right. At first, it was only temporary. I'd watch the stage hoping that one day I'd be good enough to be in front. Most of the time it was all I ever did was practice.

That's how I spent most days during my high school years. Nothing else was important to me than my success. I thrived on it. I breathed for it.

Nothing could ever make me settle for anything less than what I wanted. Time after time again I'd work pushing myself farther than I ever thought I'd go all by myself. I never had many friends and I never really wanted to have any. Until lately when I came here someone lifted me up higher to where I only dreamed of being.

He had blonde hair, and he was right along side me through this new opened door. He was here longer than I was and he knew more people so instantly I took a liking to him. He became some kind of mentor often critizing me when I screwed up. Yet here I was front and center while he preferred to stay in the back.

It was more than what I could ask for, just to be able to be on this stage in front of hundreds. The Eden Club was huge and I knew that I just had to take over. Once I did that I could move on to bigger things. Me and my friends.

My eyes looked to the crowd sparkling like millions of diamonds falling from the skies. Some may call me just a pretty face but I beleive that I've got more talent than any other girl here.  
  
  


**{Nsfw warning/trigger}**   
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  


.........................................  
  
  
  
  
  


She could see an endless sea of beings, all hooting and cheering like rabid animals. That's how she saw them and she knew that she was above them all. Her arms moved swiftly to the beat of the music playing her heels clacking across the stage and she moved, her hips beautifully swaying. Usually she was more self concious but when she was on stage all of those silly feelings vanished. It was like a switch had flipped and she could finally be herself.

Swirls' fingers skimmed on a chair that had been placed especially for her, her lips glimmering once the light hit destined to make her the star she always wanted to be. Once she'd whip around, her hair would flip as she eyed the person closest to the stage down swirls of tongue moving across her lips. It phased them each time.

Everyone screamed her name. _Swirls._ There were claps and cheers as men called her many pet names. Girls stroking her hair as part of the routine of Friday. She'd sit in the chair with it facing backwards as her legs opened to sit on the sides of it. She'd make faces, as if the chair was a real man earning whistles from the animals that growled and howled at her.

All the while she sang, keeping her composure no matter how much it was starting to overwhelm her. All she wanted was to endure it just for a little while longer. For her it wasn't about the money or glam. For her it was about her singing. Soon her routine wrapped up but before she walked off of the stage she looked back her heart falling five stories below her.

_Could be him?_

_No, no that's impossible._

_Is it him?_

She kept her composure walking off the stage with her heart thumping in her ears. She felt like the world was closing in on her as she walked careful not to bump into anyone. The sound of music was replaced with ringing as she looked at her phone, reading the number at the top. It only made her heart thump again more furious than ever before.

Swirls felt that she was going to pass out in this moment but still she took deep breaths before running into the dressing room to answer the call. At least in there the music wouldn't be too loud and give her away.

"Hey.." She said sitting down on the couch trying to steady her breaths. "Hey! Are you busy right now?" The person said his voice covered by music. Akemi knew that it was the same music out there and she had no idea that he would even be here. "No..no I'm just um hanging out with Kao." Akemi sighed, ignoring the headache that was coming on.

There was a pause on the other side of the phone and the voice scoffed before he took a deep breath. "Really? Oh well can I talk to him?" Kuroo asks, the curve in his tone strange but Akemi's brain was wrecked and tired so she thought of a quick lie. "Oah well it's late so, he's um in the bathroom. I could tell him to call you later babe."

"I can wait. I wanna tell him something really fast."

"Can you text him? I don't think he'll be out anytime soon."

"Yeah I can. I love you babe. Stay up tonight okay? I'll be coming back home in a few minutes."

"You will?" Akemi asked nervously, quickly grabbing her change of clothes from the dressing room. "Yeah I am." Said a voice on the other side of the door. It knocks and sure enough he opens it his eyes softening before his face shifts to diappointment. Kuroo shook his head his eyes narrowing before he closes the door shut standing right there in front of her.


	50. 𒊹︎𝙿𝚊𝚛𝚝 𝙵𝚘𝚛𝚝𝚢 𝙵𝚒𝚟𝚎𒊹︎

Kuroo stepped in, already knowing where she was just by how distant the music sounded. He wasn't angry with her at all for being here possibly for her career what made him upset was that she had to lie about it to him.

She had no reason too but Kuroo somehow already knew that she had choosen to for herself.

He found it just a bit hurtful now, standing before her but his natural attraction to her in her costume was more than enough to push all reasonable thoughts away.

Akemi dropped her phone her blue eyes focus on him and only him. She didn't move and for a second he wondered if this was all just an illusion from all the drinking he did tonight. That's what he'd like to believe. "Are you fucking kidding me?" Kuroo huffed, just a few droplets of sweat forming on his head.

It was insanely hot in the Eden Club from how many people were out in the crowd.

"You lied to me!" He said looking directly at her. He could barely think or walk straight and yet here he was nearly sober in order to talk to her. She sighed closing her eyes before she placed her hands on her legs rubbing them for comfort. She did that sometimes and he knew what it meant. "I didn't mean to-"

"You didn't mean to?!" Kuroo asked running a stressed hand through his hair as he took a deep breath. There was no logical way for that to even remotely make sense. She signed up to be here, she came here on her own. So what did she mean she didn't mean to?

Akemi was well aware that she'd been lying to him this whole time. "I was going to tell you once, once I was done here." Akemi said quietly not looking his way.  
  
  


Kuroo scoffed folding his arms. "You were going to tell me what? That you're a stripper now? What happened to being a singer Akemi?!"

Silence swells the room once he finishes his words echoing out in her head. She tucked hair behind her ear swallowing the lump in her throat. He must be really upset to be raising his voice like that. She knew that he had every right to be and she knew that explaining right now would do nothing but make things just a little worse.

So she stayed quiet.

"I'm still going to do that this was only temporary." Akemi said on the verge of crying. Kuroo once again took a deep breath before he walked over sitting down next to her on the couch and taking her hands in his. He really wanted answers but he hated seeing her cry.

All she needed was a bit of time, even if he didn't like the idea of being left in the dark.

He wanted to know when all this started and how. He wanted to know if she was okay and he wanted to know if anyone tried anything with her. He had so many questions to ask all of them not really mattering as long as she was crying.

He carressed her hands carefully looking in her face as she cried her make up becoming ruined. He pressed his forehead against hers with a small sigh. "Akemi..don't cry. Tell me what's wrong baby."

She sniffled some more, feeling guilty for even lying about it in the first place. She knew that Kuroo would be upset and not agree to her being here which is why she kept it from him for just a while.

Today was going to be here last time ever stepping foot in such a place since she had every little ounce of skill that she could learn from anyone here.

This was just a stepping stone to boost her career and once she was done she'd come clean.

Soon the door opens Kaori stepping once he too caught on to the hints that the person on stage was Akemi. He knew because when she walked off he noticed her bracelet.

The two shared the same bracelet since it was something he had gifted her a while back when they became bestfriends.

"IT'S AKEMI!" Kaori said placing his hands on his knees to breathe. He waved a hand in the air catching his breath. "I ran here as fast as I could! God you did so good out there bestie-"

"SHES CRYING!!!" Kaori rushed over to her side muttering words of comfort to her. Though he wasn't making much sense he still rubbed her back. "Nooooo!! Kuroo _help her!!!_ "

"I'm sorry.." She cried and Kuroo clicked his tongue in a reasuring way shushing her form saying such things. She had nothing to be sorry about when he was still hiding something. Something that he didn't want to tell her for fear that she'd cry again.

"Don't say that Kemi." He said looking her in the eyes. "Yeah no...phew Im so tired." Kaori sighed walking away from the couch. "I'll just let you handle this."

Once Kaori was about to exit he kept waving through the crack in the door before he got distracted by Oikawa.

Kuroo turned his attention back to Akemi his sole purpose to stop her crying. It hurt him everytime he saw her cry. Those rainy blue eyes watered nearly breaking his heart in half. "You don't need to be sorry okay? I'm not mad at you baby."

"I'm sorry for not telling you everything...I am but I just didn't want you to worry about me...I just wanted to do this freely." Akemi said, small sniffles coming after. Akaashi was always so protective over her that Kuroo understood why she did it. She wanted to do something for herself without having to worry about someone scolding her for it.

He wasn't going to either way.

"It's okay...hey, hey look at me. You did amazing out there. You hear me? Your voice made me turn and listen to you. Because it sounded so familiar." He said with a warm smile and she nodded letting him wipe her tears away. "No tears okay? It's fine, you're going to ruin your make up." He did his best to clean up some of the mascara but still it was aparent on her face.

He kissed her cheek going into the bathroom and grabbing some tissue for her. Before he wetted it so that she could wipe some of it away at least.

She took it thanking him before he wraps her in a small hug. "Thank you." She said, cleaning herself up in the nearby vanity mirror her outfit something that caught Kuroo's attention. He didn't mind what she had on because he knew that he was the only one she'd come home too.

He didn't care if people look at her or not and he surely didn't care what she wore. Simply because he wasnt insecure about their relationship.

In the mirror she could see him looking her over a small smile on her face. "Those insecurities still there?" He asked her getting more comforted on the couch leaning his head back with a small smile. Akemi rolled her eyes leaning to grab something from the drawer.

As she went his eyes followed before he prssed his lips together, turning away once she got back up.

It was hard not to look.

"You got rid of them." Akemi said running a hand through her hair to fit it. "Mmhm I told you I would. Didn't I?" Kuroo said, going over behind her in the mirror and waving at their reflections.

He was too tall for it so only half of his body showed.

Akemi grinned just a bit feeling his presence behind her was intoxicating enough to make her look down shyly. "You did." Akemi responded with Kuroo resting his arms on her shoulders before he wraps her into a back hug.

"And.."Kuroo added the words warm in her ears. She humed of confusion looking in the mirror at his red knuckles. His hands were always like that it just caught her attention right now. "You did great out there." Kuroo added kissing her cheek before he merely chuckled swaying them back and forth.

"You think so baby?" Akemi asked her cheeks flushing red.

" _Uh huh. I missed most of it because I didn't want to see anyone else preform. But now...since you are Swirls could you show me how you got that nickname?_ " Kuroo asked, growling in her ear. Akemi giggled, her heart thumping all over her body. Suddenly she felt as if her legs had become jelly.

His voice alone was enough to make anyone feel hot.

Especially when he was this close. " _I could."_ Akemi said looking up in the mirror at her face who now was accompanied by Kuroo's head.

He stuck his tongue out placing his fingers up mimicking a swirling pattern. Akemi rolled her eyes in the mirror and Kuroo took out his phone snapping a picture of them both of them.

They took a few more and he decided that he would keep them, for as long as he could.

**{Bye bc I love them sm}**


	51. 𒊹︎𝙿𝚊𝚛𝚝 𝙵𝚘𝚛𝚝𝚢 𝚂𝚒𝚡𒊹︎

**{Hi guys! I was wondering if you all are okay with lemon since I haven't included much. If you are I could go back and edit certain scenes with some!}**   
  
  


Once they all make it home Kaori threw up a lot in the bathroom after having one too many things to drink. Kuroo felt bad for the boy so he helped him get clean up and stuff and he knew that the next day Kaori would have a really bad hang over.

After he was done with that he was ready to deal with his woman.

"Don't worry you can shower and everything." Kuroo's eyes drop a little when he looks down at her chest. "Or I can shower with you.." He grins rubbing a hand through his messy black hair. "Yeah I wouldn't try it if I were you. I've got glitter everywhere." Akemi grins as she closed the door gently behind her. She goes to the shower and turns on the warm water while she removed her accessories.

Her hair is wavy as the curls have fallen and there is more frizz than before. She fluffed around it trying to give it some volume and it goes right back fluffy. Before she stepped in the shower she removed her make up with all of her items that she bought when she moved in with him.

She smiled remembering how Bokuto cried when she said she'd be leaving even though they lived only a few blocks away.

He was always like another big brother and just for a bit it made her sad she couldn't stay up with him like she used to and paint his nails.

Akemi continued to try and take off her clothing but she needed someone to help unzip it. The corset was pretty much stuck and tight at the back. Suddenly, the door creaks open slightly and a pale hand reaches inside. "Kemi." She heard a deep voice say and she turns around nearly tripping in the process.

"Jesus Kuroo you scared me." Akemi sighed catching her breath.

**{NSFW/Lemon warning}**

"I'm so sorry but you forgot some things you may need, like socks and some towels." He removes a hand from his face and instantly he was transported back to the time that Akemi first slept over. The things they did in the shower.

Akemi stared at him a little bit lost and he blinks a little confused as to why those memories had just now decided to come back.

"You alright baby?" She asks stepping forward. Kuroo stepped backwards and he rushes inside to hug her. Right now the guilt of ever kissing Oikawa was wrecking his brain. "Woah, woah. Kuroo?"

He shook his head washing way the sudden thoughts.

"I'm fine." He says with anod. "I just tripped. Still a bit d-drunk." Kuroo mutters and she smiles. "Damn girl, you still haven't taken that off?" He jokes and Akemi pushed him teasingly. "Let me help." Kuroo bends down gently unstrapping her heels one by one.

When he finishes he looks up at her with big golden eyes. "I don't know how you ladies walk in these things." He says continuing to stand up and help her unzip the back of her corset. It falls before she can catch it leaving her upper half bare and out. She instictively covered them knowing that he most likely say.

He steps back his face scorched red. "I-,..uhmm let me get you a towel." Despite his rambling he stands still looking Akemi up and down. She smiled from embarressment trying to cover up her chest. "It's fine." She says softly staring at him the whole time.

His body has now tensed and he was biting his bottom lip to keep from talking any further yet it doesn't work.  
  
  


"You're beautiful Kemi." He whispers rubbing his neck. He takes a small step forwards holding a small towel in his hand. He towers over her and she looked up at him as he places the towel behind her on the counter. She couldn't help but want him again like before.

He takes her hands and lowers them so that his view of Akemi is unclouded. "Don't be nervous." He whispers his mouth brushing against her ear. She gasped softly and he places a kiss on her nose. Then another on her neck.

She groaned softly wrapping a hand on his head. His mouth works hungrily against her lips and she felt his tongue into her mouth. Instinctively she sucked and she felt him moan loudly into her mouth.

Roughly he lifts her up his muscles flexing and her legs wrapped around him. He leads her onto his bed gently placing her down.

"You still want to shower?" He asks and Akemi shook her head, with flushed cheeks.

" _I thought so._ "  
  
  
  
  
  
  



	52. 𝚁𝙴𝙲𝙰𝙿

**Hello! There are a few things that I would like to recap on before we get into the next few chapters to fifty.**   
  


**In this I would like to clear up a lot of fuzzy things that I have glossed over for the sake of your time so if there are some things that you don't get here is where you can learn about it.**

***Oikawa's backstory***

**{In his relationship with Kuroo Oikawa has always been the one to console him through hard times even when he too was struggling. Most of the time he and Kuroo would occassionally hook up in order to make Kuroo feel better.**

**Through all of it Oikawa was slowly but surely starting to actually care about Kuroo to the point where he would do anything to make him stay for a real relationship. However little feeling Kuroo showed towards him, Oikawa hoped that deep down Kuroo would eventually see how much he really "loved him".**

**This is ironic because of how similar the pair are. They both used girls as a distraction and temporary release while still being the selfish people they are natured to be. Though Oikawa began to "love" Kuroo first, he was also the one who introduced Kuroo to the way he was now.}**   
  
  


***Osamu's new love interest***

**{Later on in the sequel this will be explored more but just know that it will be a POC girl and they will be happy! *cough cough* Aran's sister *cough cough*}**   
  
  


***Atsumu's relationship status***

**{Though he and Suna are still together they'll eventually break up or have an open relationship idrk yet but I kind of like them together you know? Though I kinda like Atsuhina it just needs a little bit of spice. Not sure if I want Atsumu to settle down just yet since I want to include more ships but for now only Suna and Hinata will be used for him.}**

***Tsukki + love triangle***

**{Okay first let's discuss Yams lol. He's not in here because I don't wanna break him wittle heart. I love Tsukki and Yams together sm so maybe I will write their relationship in and leave em alone LMAO.**

**Um he's meantioned in this book but he will play a bigger role in the sequel *cough cough* Go add it to your reading list *cough cough* }**   
  
  


***Kaori and his baby mama***

**{So, Kaori is one of my OC's in this book and ahhh I love him sm. Him and Hitoka will be meantioned as well in the sequel with their baby! It's going to be loads of cuteness. Also, he works at Osamu's job until the sequel and you'll see why later on.}**

**{As for Hitoka, she'll be coming back and I really want her and Akemi to have bestie vibes sicne they kinda act similar idk but no they will not fight lmao.}**

***Hinata and Tobio...***

**{For all of yall Kagehina shippers I have destroyed you <3 they'll work it out in the sequel maybe or maybe not. I mean Hinata is a lil thot yk yk. Also I actually like him a lot just in this book he needed to play as a contrast to Kuroo and I also wanted to mix in some Kenhina since it makes my tea hot.}**

***Akaashi's umm..ANGER.***

**{Ik, Ik Ik. Akaashi isn't like mad all the time again for the sake of the plot I created him to be like that so I could sit back and laugh at all of you. Anyways...I think he is a complex character since he does love and care for his friends and family but he can be a little over protective. It's just something that he needs to work on, AGAIN. AHEM AHEM THERE'S A SEQUEL.}**

**{Bokuto will probably have the guts to "propose" in book 2 as well.}**

***DISCLAIMER!***

**~NONE OF THE ARTS IN THIS BOOK ARE MINES <3~**

**~ONLY ABOUT FIVE OF THE CHARACTERS ARE MINES~**

**1\. Kaori Tetsurou**

**2\. Hitoka Mira**

**3\. Akemi Akaashi**

**4\. Kiyoshima Tetsurou (Will be making an appearance in sequel)**

**5\. Kojin Tetsurou (Will be making an appearance in the sequel)**


	53. 𒊹︎𝙿𝚊𝚛𝚝 𝙵𝚘𝚛𝚝𝚢 𝚂𝚎𝚟𝚎𝚗𒊹︎

"Can we make a video really quick?" Kaori asked, walking into the livingroom with his phone out. Akemi looked at him and Kaori smiled too a bit startled that she had suddenly grabbed him lifting her phone up with a wide grin.

"Hey snap chat! You've seen this boy all over my snap stories and it's his birthday!" Akemi said excitedly, smushing their faces together cheek to cheek.

"Kemi what-!" Kaori laughed his eyes squinting as he did his best not to have them fall over. She was struggling to hold onto him. "Wait give me a minute! I just wanted to say that I love you muffin top! I want everyone to wish him a happy birthday!" Akemi smiled, giving him a kiss on the cheek.

**{Here's some photos that they have taken over their friendship}**

The video ends and she gives him a hug right after the two of them wresting on the living room carpet with Tiger prancing around them curious as to what was going on.

"You're going to smush me on my own birthday! Move-" Kaori said knocking her on the floor before she crawls back over to him whacking him with a pillow.

"Ah! Stop it!" He grinned, throwing one at her.

She was more clumsy than he was so he always won things like this against her. 

"Kemi girl I will break them ankles." Kaori said raising a hand out to stop the pillow that was about to come down on him. "You should be worried about your own ankles. Aren't you like fifty now?" She asked a girly giggle coming from her mouth and he laughed to mock her.

"Funny. For reals where is Kuroo?" He asked looking over to her with a knowing grin.

He knew those two had to be planning something. Especially since Kuroo woke up extra early and he left without eating. "Nothing that I can tell you." Akemi said, throwing the pillow at him before she climbed onto the sofa leaning back and laying flat on the sofa with a sigh.

Kaori got up from the floor walking over to her with big blue eyes.

She already knew he was going to try and have her spoil it for him. There was no way she would do that to him since Kuroo had a lot of time to plan it. She didn't even know that he would go all out for his birthday but he did and she was so excited for Kaori.

"Don't." She said holding her hand up. "I'm not telling you no matter how much I really want to." Akemi closed her eyes walking past him and into the kitchen. "You kinda just gave me some kind of idea. I'm not stupid guys, I know that you're planning something." Kaori adjusted his watch with a light sigh.

"It's only a matter of time before you spill your guts and start balling."

"Are you calling me a cry baby?" She asked him over her shoulder. Kaori snickered covering it with his hand. "If the shoe fits wear that shit. All I'm saying is that you're pretty easy to crack."

"You're not making me want to tell you with that attitude. Plus, isn't your girlfriend on her way here?" Akemi asked shooting him a mischievious gaze. Kaori sighed holding a hand over his heart. "Yeah she is. I can't wait to see what she's gonna give me if you know what I mean."

Akemi made a face continuing on fixing the snacks for the after party later tonight. She picked out most of the decorations for the mansion and she hadn't even seen the place yet. All Kuroo asked her to do was stall him and he'd take care of the rest.

"Don't give me that face. Last night I couldn't get any sleep because ahem ahem someone doesn't know how to control themselves." He sat down at the kitchen table watching Akemi work. She rolled her eyes placing bottles of champagne into a cooler.  
  


"That's your brother's fault." Akemi smiled to herself causing Kaori to pretend like he was throwing up. "You guys are so nasty. Now that image is going to be stuck in my head."

"Then...just don't picture it?" Akemi finished up asking Kaori to follow her upstairs so that he could help her pick out her outfit. This happened a lot since most of the time Kuroo would hate going shopping with her. Kaori didn't mind it and he didn't complain at all.

"Okay so yesterday before I left I ordered a lot of clothes online well, Kuroo kinda forced me since he hates going shopping. So I need one for today but I don't know what I'm going for you know?"

"Um...and how am I supposed to help with that?" Kaori asked, snapping a picture of himself before looking over the camera with a raised eyebrow.

"Well I sorta wanna match with you." She said digging through her dresser. Kuroo had gotten her one too. "I was just going to wear a tee shirt and some jeans but okay."

"What?" She said looking over her shoulder with a face that read "umm no". "Anyways...you are not going to wear that. We are going to upgrade that outfit because no. I just can't let you do that."

"Fine." Kaori said rolling his eyes. "I don't really care what you pick as long as I'm not naked."

"Good! Okay now help me!"

Akemi walked into the bathroom and it took her a little while to come out wearing the first outfit. Kaori looked her over, sucking in a sharp breath of air before he chokes closing his eyes.  
  


"It's...good." Kaori said, quickly and Akemi nodded looking in a nearby mirror. "You think so? Is it too much?"

"Nope. Not at all."

She went back into the bathroom changing into her second option. Kaori had to take a deep breath taking this time to calm his reactions. "Okay, now this one?"

"That one kinda makes you look evil. Sorry not sorry."

"Yeah I thought that too."

"This one?"

"Hot. Just don't know if Akaashi will be too happy to see you in that."

"Then...kick him out the party? I mean he doesn't really like you that much since he said you punched him?"  
"Party???"  
"No-, what I meant was....uhm you know the uhhh dinner! Yeah...thats what I meant."

"Riiighttt...I still think Bokuto would come though. Kuroo seems to be talking to them a lot again."

"Yeah you're right." Akemi went back in the bathroom to change out of all her clothes and sitting down on the edge of the bed reading all the snaps blowing up Kaori's phone. He was getting them every few minutes now. "Someone's famous."

"I know. I guess a lot of people wanna celebrate my birthday."

**New chat:**

**Osamu: Happy birthday mini Kuroo. Enjoy it.**

**Atsumu: Ya going to have a party or what?**

**Bokuto: Dude you're finally a year closer to being legal enough to drink! Don't grow taller than me.**

**Akaashi: Happy birthday little ass hole.**

**Kenma: Enjoy your day :) Sent a free video game that I made your way. In stores a month from now.**


	54. 𒊹︎𝙿𝚊𝚛𝚝 𝙵𝚘𝚛𝚝𝚢 𝚂𝚎𝚟𝚎𝚗𒊹︎

Later that day the night came and Kuroo came back home closing his eyes as he waited by the door. He took deep breaths in order to hide his smile. He felt stupid for doing so but he did not want Kaori to ruin his own birthday.

While fixing up the mansion he had everyone wait there while he came back to get Kaori and Akemi. Today was supposed to be something special. That's what he wanted for Kaori.

All of his other brithdays Kuroo couldn't spend with him because of his parent's divorce and restraining orders. There were times where he knew that he didn't care where Kaori was or what was happening to him. Now that he was back in his life Kuroo wanted him to stay too.

So that he could watch the kid grow up at least.

He opened the door putting on his netural face which just made him look stiff. He was already dressed and he told Akemi to make it seem like it would just be a borning dinner. Clearly that's not what she did since he saw her outfit.

Of course it had to be over the top.

"Babe!" Akemi said, wrapping him in a hug and then a kiss. "Hey, you guys ready?" Kuroo asked looking down at her with dreamy eyes and she smiled kissing him once again. "Yeah just give me a second to change back into my outfit okay? Ouu I have to do my make up too." Akemi walked away closing the door to the bathroom shut.

Kuroo sighed knowing that he would now have to actually talk to Kaori.

He sat there looking up from his phone with furrowed eyebrows before he went back to it. "Boy put that phone down and talk to me. Aren't you excited about your birthday?" He asked teasingly messing with Kaori's head of hair.

"Umm not really since I have no idea what's going on. Akemi is a bad liar so I think it's something pretty good." Kaori went back to his phone seeming to be caught up in it.

Kuroo had learned over the course of him living with him that Kaori was always on the thing when he was hiding something. Kuroo never went through it though because he'd hate for Kaori to do the same to him. So he merely brushed it off taking a seat beside him while they waited.

"So how does it feel?" Kuroo asked nudging Kaori on the arm. He shrugged still texting on his phone. "Great I guess. I don't know I've never been seventeen before."

"Well you make it sound like it's not a big deal." Kuroo said begining to feel a bit worried. He wondered why Kaori was being so distant right now. "Sorry. I don't want to sound ungrateful but um, it just doesn't matter either way to me. Usually I end up sad on my birthdays so my expectations are pretty low."

There's a silence between the two and Kuroo nodded deciding to tell Kaori some good news to lighten his mood. "You know something weird?" He asked, looking from the corner of his eye to Kaori. "What?" He asked, shutting off his phone and placing it in his pocket. Kuroo noticed how much his interest changed when he said that.

"Kiyo wanted you to call him."

"He said that?" Kaori asked his heart thumping his ears. It's been years since he last saw his other big brother. "Yeah..you know how I feel about him right?" Kuroo said his tone shifitng to seriousness. For some reason it scared Kaori. "Yes." He said, looking away.

"You know that you don't have to talk to him if you don't want to. He's not a good person Kaori trust me. I'm only telling you this because I know that you would want to reach out to him like you did me. But you just need to stay away from him. He's dangerous Kao. Seriously. Him and Kojin are the last people you want to meet ever."

"I know. I know." Kaori said, scooting away Kuroo on the couch. "I wasn't even thinking about that."

"Good."

"We ready to go?" Akemi asked stepping out with her hair resting in ripples down her back and her lips coated with gloss. Kuroo's head turned to her, his eyes lowering second by second. She looked amazing, and he wasn't one to lie. She had every single thing he could ever want in a girl. In a wife.  
  


Akemi let her head fall once she began to feel shy from the looks she was getting. Kuroo stepped to her raising her chin to look at him. "Actually if you give me three minutes we could-"

"I'm ready to go." Kaori said loudly enough so that Kuroo couldn't talk anymore. He and Akemi broke out into small laughter once he takes her hand leading them out to the car.  
  


From there they drove with Akemi as the driver, and it was a bit of a long drive so Kaori was fast asleep leaving Kuroo the opportunity to take a few pictures of him sleeping.

"Happy birthday Kaori."

Akemi parked the car into the drive way her heart pumping with excitement. Just from being in the car she could hear the people inside partying away as the lights danced around the house. Her eyes looked to Kuroo and he smiled looking down at Kaori with soft eyes.

He slapped him awake and Akemi's face changed as she narrowed her eyes clearly upset with him for doing so.

"Well I had to." Kuroo muttered, looking down at Kaori with a wide smile. Kaori woke up blinking himself awake with drool coating his lips. "Wh-, where are we?" He asked jumping to sit up and look out the window. "Woah, this looks just like..."

"A mansion?"

"Yeah, yeah....are there actual people in there?" He asked looking to Akemi and Kuroo with a smile that was growing every second. "You should go inside and see." Kuroo grinned opening the door so he could walk outside. He hopped out, gazing around him sleepily his body awakening once he could hear the music inside.

"Are you fucking serious?!" He asked his voice echoing out in the night skies. "Yeah?" Kuroo said closing the door and going to open Akemi's. She took his head walking carefully in her heels before Kaori snatched her in a tight hug.  
  


"Kemi! Come on let's go!" He said excitedly taking her hand and she gasped, stumbling to walk with him as he dragged her along a smile lighting up his face.

Kuroo followed close behind holding her hand incase she fell. He opened the door for them his heart thumping wildly in his ears when he hears the screams of happiness from inside. The music was turned down allowing everyone to part giving them a clear pathway through.

There were claps, whistles, and screams from all of their friends. Friends that dated way back since high school and friends who have made new friends. They were all here just for Kaori like Kuroo had asked.

Kaori gushed holding his face in his hands as he walked waving hello to everyone. Akemi did the same squeezing Kuroo's hand for comfort as he walked behind her, eyeing the crowd with a charming smile.  
  


They moved as a unit feeling all eyes on them walking up the stage in the back and heading towards the microphone. Kaori had no idea what to do so he looked to Kuroo a smile playing on his lips as he looked back at his brother.

"Say something Kao." Kuroo said holding Akemi by the waist. He knew that she would be nervous so he stayed close to her all the while holding her hand. "Go ahead Kao. It is your birthday after all." Akemi grinned, ushering him forwards.

"Hi everyone?" Kaori said looking to everyone as he awaited their cheers. They did right on time and it made him laugh covering it with his hand. "Thank you so much for coming. I had no idea this was even a thing so...umm..enjoy it??"

The crowd errupts into cheers and they die down so he can speak again. He spotted a few people in the crowd and he smiled at them recieving waves back. Bokuto for one, and second one of his followers that remembered. He spotted Oikawa too who had his arms folded eyeing Kaori with a kind smile.

"Why don't we all sing happy birthday for this goofball?" Kuroo said taking the mic briefly before handing it back to Kaori. "They don't have to-"

**"HAPPYYYY BIRTHDAY TO YOUUU!"**

**"HAPPY BIRTHDAY TOOO YOUUU!"**

**"HAPPY BIRTHDAY TO KAORIIIIIIII!"**

**"HAAAAAPPPPYYYY BIRRRRTHHHDAYYY TOO YOUUUUU!"**


	55. 𒊹︎𝙿𝚊𝚛𝚝 𝙵𝚘𝚛𝚝𝚢 𝙴𝚒𝚐𝚑𝚝𒊹︎

The night was just beginning and everyone was already getting turnt up. There were drinks coming from everywhere and any where there were bodies dancing together on the dance floor. There were bubbles foaming from the stair case and people sliding into the pool. Lights flickering across the walls and music blaring in their ears.

By tomorrow everyone would be hung over. 

At booth in the back Kuroo sat with Akaashi and Bokuto and a few of their other friends that decided to come out for tonight. One of them being someone Kuroo used to be close with.

"Who's going to go first?" Asked Daichi looking over at the twins with a questioning expression. They both shrug with Atsumu taking the bottle in his hands. "Since...Kuroo is the host he should drink first." He shoots Kuroo a smirk and he takes it with a light scoff. "If I drink first no one will have any." He mutters passing it around to Tsukki.

"Of course. Before I open it anyone want to try and take it?" Tsukki asked raising it high in the air. Kenma shook his head along with Yams and Suna. "Okay then. Here's how it will go." 

Tsukki stood up twisting the cap off of the bottle easily as he towered over them his glasses glared over from the lighting. "Me, Akaashi, Daichi, Bokuto, Suna, The twins and then Kuroo. Yams you can't have any and Kenma you don't even drink."

"That's actually not a bad idea." Akaashi said, running a hand through his hair. The group all agrees and Tsukki lifts the bottle taking big sips before he hands over to Akaashi and it goes around the circle until the bottle was completely empty.

By this point everyone had errupted into laughter before they switch into another conversation. Kuroo speaks first. "Guys...she's so amazing. We lasted for two months going on three." Kuroo sighed, sinking back in his seat at the booth. His eyes go to Akemi who was on stage singing along with Kaori and Mira. She finally got to meet her after all, Kuroo thought with a small smile.

"Another one of your pets?" Tuskki snickers a boy with green and blonde hair doing the same. They were glued at the hip so Kuroo was expected a remark like that. Kuroo rests his hand against his chest with narrowing eyes as he licked his pointed teeth.

"That's not very _player_ like of you." Tsukki muttered handing Yams something to drink from the nearby cooler with a light smile. Yams was always pretty timid around new people so the fact that he hadn't spoken to Kuroo in years made him a bit ansty. 

"It doesn't matter who she is, why'd you bring her here? Aren't you nervous about some drunk pushing up on her? Especially when she looks like that." Daichi said, his voice strong like someone in charge. Guess him being an officer didn't matter since he was here instead of arresting people for underage drinking. "I'd be if I were you." Suga sighs sliding into the table with a wink. 

Akemi walked by the table stopping to speak to Kuroo. "Babe?" She asked before she looked at everyone with a kind smile. "Oh hey guys." 

"Leave." Akaashi muttered before Bokuto nudges him. " _Hey._ " Suna and the rest of the boys say watching her smile grow bigger. "Kuroo is this...the girl?" Kenma said looking up from his phone. Even at a party he was always doing something. "Oh, yeah. Everyone this is Akemi. My girlfriend." Kuroo said smugly, watching all of their eyes go to her.

"You're lying." Kenma says, looking her up and down. It made Akemi look at herself hoping she wasn't showing anything too much. "He has to be." Daichi says with a huff a grin on his face as if he wanted to believe it. "I wish he was." Akaashi grumbled with an eye roll. "Pick your jaws off the floor and stop looking at her tits. Shes my sister." 

"SISTER?!?" They all say together looking at each other with wide eyes. Akaashi shook his head disapprovingly causing Bokuto to laugh. "Her name is Akemi." Bokuto got up from his seat to hug Akemi causing all of the boys to turn red. Some of them weren't even straight and look at them drooling over her. "Your sister is hot." Tanaka said reciving an elebow from Suga.

Kuroo didn't mind as long as they didn't say anything out of line. Or if Akemi was fine with it.

"Hey there.. _Akemi._ " Daichi said and Suga joins him, shooting her a look as he adjusted himself in his seat. "Hi..umm?"

"Sugawara." Suga said licking his lips eyeing her down. Daichi did the same rubbing the back of his neck. "Daichi." 

"Oh well hey." Akemi giggled feeling silly for not adressing them by their names. She could feel them staring at her and she had to admit it, she was sorta used to it. Being a stripper can do that but she knew that they weren't trying to be impolite.

"You wanna come sit with us?" Bokuto asks her and she shrugged. Akaashi glared at him as if silently protesting against it. "Don't look at me like that Kaashi! Come on right here Kemi!"

"There's not space Bokuto-san." 

"YOU COULD SIT HERE!" They all say, all except for Kenma and Yams. "She will not sit here." Akaashi growled, turning the other way. "That's just fine with me." Kenma said snarkily looking up from his phone at Akemi with narrowing eyes. She felt like he was attacking her and for some reason it felt pesonal on his end. "Just leave already."

"Kenma." Kuroo said and they both make eye contact before he merely rolled his eyes. "Akemi what did you need?" Kuroo asked, peaking his head over from the back. "Um..Kaori needs to tell you something." She put her hand up pointing behind her. "What is it baby you can just tell me." Kuroo said, reassuringly and she shakes her head. "Baby..?" Kenma scoffed continuing on his game. Akemi looked to him with furrowed eyebrows. "That's so repulsive."

"Damn Kenma you sound salty." Tanaka smiled, sitting back with his hands over his head. Kenma doesn't speak but Kuroo noticed how his nose scrunched. He sort of felt bad springing all of this on Kenma at once but still, he had no reason to be jealous. 

"I dunno if that's a good idea." Akemi whispered putting a hand up to her mouth. "She's still here?" Kenma sighed, another eye roll. "Kaori is right over-" She turned around to point accidentally pressing a finger into someone's chest. He smirked at her, with brown tinted eyes. " _Nice going._ "

"S-, sorry..." She said her cheeks flushing red. She found him really handsome and the way that he talked was slow and velvety. She already knew his name. He placed a hand on her waist nearly causing everyone to spit out their drinks. Kuroo especially glaring over in their direction. "You good...but it wouldn't be very nice if I did the same hmm Akemi?"

"N..no."

Kuroo's ears perk at the name on his tongue sounding familiar. Like he'd heard it before.

"Teru, is that you?" Tanaka said looking from him to Akemi. "What's your deal?"

"Chill out baldy chan. I was just talking to my friend." He looked from Tanaka back to Akemi as he licked his lips the tongue ring he had cool against his lips. "What's up with you?" He asked dreamily, taking her hands and she snatched them away taking a step back.

"Back the fuck up." Akaashi growled getting up from the table. Kuroo did the same shoving him back. Teru snickered, running a finger along his lip. "Relax...all I did was say hello."

"Well you need to get the fuck out if you know what's good for you." Akaashi said, his eyebrows arching. If he didn't leave then he'd probably get dragged out by Kuroo and Akaashi.

"I'm not going anywhere." 

"Dude just leave damn it's not that hard." Osamu says rolling his eyes out of frustration. "Yeah becuase your annoying ass if ruining the vibe." Tsukki sighed, stirring his drink with a bored look. 

"Just stop it Teru. I don't..wanna be friends with you anymore." Akemi said causing everyone to go quiet. "So...just go away." 

She clung onto Kuroo and he nodded, glaring at Terushima. It seemed like she was afraid of him and that only pissed Kuroo off further. If Teru tried anything Kuroo would probably end up in jail tonight. 

"I don't remember you telling me that line before, and I don't remember if I was protected either. It all happened so fast." He reaches out to her grabbing her arm.

"Akemi, come on we're going back to my place. Whatever kind of hide and seek game you've been playing with me is done. Let's go." He says pulling her towards him but he felt someone else restrict him. Tanaka, Bokuto, Osamu and Atsumu were all out of their seats standing right behind him. Teru, held her wrist tightly so tight it made Akemi wince in pain.

Forcefully, he is thrown back as Kuroo surges forwards just beating Akaashi by a milisecond to punching the shit out of Terushima. He hit him so hard that it knocked the both of them onto the floor as Kuroo's fist kept coming down on his face. Everyone had to step back or else by accident they'd be caught in it too. 

Akemi watched holding her face in her hands as she cried, shaking from fear. Seeing something as violent as this was scaring her and all she could was watch. "Come here." Bokuto says wrapping her in a tight hug and walking her away. "Let's go get you somewhere else okay?"

Bokuto takes Akemi and pulls her out of the area, keeping her behind him. "Where are we going?" She asked the bad feeling in her chest tightening. "Kuroo will kill him. If he doesn't get a chance to then Akaashi will. We need to keep Kaori away from their too since he might want to get involved too." 


	56. 𒊹︎𝙿𝚊𝚛𝚝 𝙵𝚘𝚛𝚝𝚢 𝙴𝚒𝚐𝚑𝚝𒊹︎

**{Meanwhile..}**

Today was everything I ever wanted. The excitement of being the literal life of the party was something I never got to experience growing up. Mom tried her best but I always found myself miserable. I guess you could call me lonely.

Kaori took a breath waving goodbye to a few people to sit down at a table for a rest. He could feel himself grow tired the more he had to speak to the guests. Right now he was flopping around into different conversations not feeling up to it at the moment.

He had to sit and think and that was just the problem with him. He hated using his head for things he knew he couldn't really change. At the moment his life was chewing him up inside. All of those people out there expecting him to always stay smiling, people wanting to snap photos of him and most of all the biggest secret he'd been keeping all this time.

Kaori had just spilled it to Akemi and by now he wondered if she told Kuroo. He wasn't sure if he wanted that to happen or not but tonight, there was no escape. Kaori looked up the sweat pooling on his forehead as he took deep breaths, resting his head against the wall and checking his phone.  
  
  


He felt that if at any moment something would creep up on him and he wouldn't be able to stop it. He wished that he could just disappear, that the ground would swallow him up.

Everything just felt like too much. Kaori walked through the crowd of people looking both ways once he felt too tired to keep going, yet he knew he had to. He had to get there before they do.

His hands reached out to swim in the sea of bodies all of them bumping and grinding against each other. He got closed in midway and he fell to the ground covering his head with his hands. Kaori felt like he couldn't breathe. He felt the music drilling into his skill so deeply that he wanted to knock his own self out to escape just for a little bit. Yet he knew that it was impossible.

Just as he was about to slip off of the deep end a hand reached out to him pulling him up onto his feet. He recongized the face instantly, the purply eyes he had glowing in the midst of the room. Oikawa tugged Kaori up onto his feet grabbing his face to look at him. He gazed him over his eyelashes fluttering as he noticed the sweat on his head. He narrowed his eyes seeming to be thinking about something.

"Oi-, Oikawa..." Kaori whispered, his chest heaving as he felt his face being lifted up to the ceiling. "You don't look so good Snowy-kun." Oikawa sighed, with a light smile. He seemed to be amused that the fact that he got his hands on him. "I'm okay.." Kaori said humilated at the fact that he was sweating bullets in front of someone like him. So his cheeks burned his heart thumping furiously in his body.

He felt a cool finger come across his lips wiping whatever was there away. "You're such a _sneaky liar._ " He muttered, letting Kaori go to step back placing a hand on his hip. "I've been watching you _all night_. You're going crazy right now I bet. The way you walked off the stage said it all and quite frankly I'd like to know what's got you so down." He placed a hand around Kaori's shoulder walking him over to the table he just left.

Oikawa pushed him to sit down and he sat right next to him, tilting his head back as he let out a light sigh. Kaori watched his cheeks flushing once more. He had no idea why but Oikawa being next to him sent his body into a roller coaster of emotions. Then he felt a hand on top of his. His breath hitches as he followed it all the way up to the face that was right next to him. " _I just wanna say happy birthday Snowy. One year closer to...?"_

 _"Eighteen._ " Kaori answered obediantly, small puffs of air coming from his nose. Oikawa smirked a breathy laugh coming from his mouth. _"Mmm~ yep. You're growing up pretty fast aren't you?_ "

"A little too fast." Kaori said his eyes looking up adoringly at Oikawa. "Oh?"

"Its your party. Why arent you enjoying it?"

"Ima just.." Kaori lifts his hands doing a sad dougie. "Ouu yuh get it I guess."

"I just want everything to slow down you know? S-, sorry if I sound like I'm complaining. If-...it's annoying." Kaori looked down at his hand the one that Oikawa was now holding. "You're funny." He said softly, and it made Kaori's chest tighten. Something had to be majorly wrong with him. Why was he panicking? "I...am?"

" _And really cute!_ Your cheeks are so red right now." Oikawa snickered, leaning next to Kaori's face going just by his ear to whisper something else. _"And I can hear your body going wild._ "

Kaori paused, not being able to breathe in this moment. He couldn't think of anything else to say or do. It was like the world had paused just like he wanted it too and only they were able to move. The simple sentence was erotic enough on it's own but with Oikawa right there, right next to him all of his dreams somehow seemed to become reality.

He spent years looking up to Oikawa. Now he had a chance with him. He actually had a chance.

 _"Mmmhm."_ Kaori muttered looking down in shame for all the sinful things he was thinking about. He'd hoped that Oikawa was thinking the same things unless he was only teasing him. It would make sense since he seemed to do it a lot. "Oikawa?"

"Yes _Snowy_?"

"Umhmm...how-, how old are you?"

" _Twenty one."_

Kaori sighed to himself in disappointment feeling as if all of his feelings had been invalidated in that moment. "Oh." Was all that he could manage hoping that Oikawa didn't notice. " _Devastating for me too. If you were just a year older, you might've had a chance."_ He huffs arrogantly before getting up from the table shooting Kaori a wink. "Call me in a year. You should feel lucky. Usually Im not into younger guys but you, you're the _only_ exception."

Oikawa looked down at him as Kaori watched still stunned the conversation had actually happened. It was true, Oikawa kind of turned him on but even if he was offered the chance to sex him he'd turn him down because he loved Mira more. At least, that's what he kept telling himself. It was just that he was still questioning his sexuality.

Kaori felt proud of how much Oikawa praised him and in the moment it made his stomach flutter with butterflies. Just before he walked away Kaori got up from the table standing in front of Oikawa proudly. He took a sharp breath of air before he smiled his lips quivering from nervousness. "I...I just wanted to say that-"

" _Hmm?_ " Oikawa mumbled his eyebrows raising. He found it quite cute at how nervous the boy was. It was fun to mess with people but usually they'd be too shy to say anything. Yet this one here, has gathered enough courage to look him in the eyes as of now and not burst out into tears. At least not yet.

"What is it? You're wasting my time." Putting on a displeased front. He knew this was really getting him off. "I think u-"

"You think? Phft I don't have time for what if's Snowy. Spit it out." Oikawa whispered grabbing Kaori's chin and bringing his face closer so that he could hear better. The young boy nearly burned against his fingers the vein in his forehead nearly buldging from stress. All he could say was a small mmph before he closed his eyes shaking for no apparent reason at all. " _Cat got your tongue?_ " Oikawa purred, his thumb stroking reassuringly against the skin on his chin.

He had to admit it, the kid was pretty handsome. There wasn't a feature that Oikawa saw a flaw with except his hair. He looked just like his brother for what it was worth except his eyes were blue and he looked more "pretty". Again Oikawa saw himself in him. He lost his purity around his age but for Kaori he wondered if he had gave it up to some girl. Whoever her name was.

"Say it." He demanded, forcing Kaori's head up once more. He gulped, his blue eyes dialated. "I've always adored you." Kaori admits, his breaths becoming shorter. "And...and I know why now."

" _I think...I uh...like you."_

"You do?" Oikawa asked, with a smirked tilting his head in a mocking manner. Kaori tried to nod but under the grasp of Oikawa he couldn't exactly do that. " _Well....that's some kind of news alright._ "

Kaori once again swallows remembering that they were just inches apart. Oikawa rolls his eyes with another laugh. _"What did you think I was going to say to that?_ " He asked rubbing their noses together. " _I knew you had to be hiding something....just- not that."_ His purply eyes gazed back into Kaori's his hand moving to carress his cheek and just before he leans in, he manages to whisper something. _"I like you too...a lot more than you might think._ "

Oikawa's lips met his and it felt as if they'd never part. It felt like the two of them shared a fever, the closer they got to each other and the redness coating Kaori's ear said it all. He smirked against his lips pulling away just to come right back to tease him. _"Mhmmm" Was all that came from Kaori, and nothing else._ Oikawa was glad for this since these kinds of things were best when no one said anything.

He wasn't going to take it any further than kissing just because he wanted Kaori to get older first. Then he'd know what he wants for sure. As of right now, he was still young and he barely just met Oikawa.

But for some reason, Oikawa let him latch onto him and he didn't really want him to go.

Kaori's mouth followed his as Oikawa seemed to have control. He was stuck under his grip and Oikawa's strong hands held Kaori tighter pressing the thin frame body to his. Their kisses grew deeper, the lazier they both got. It didn't matter that there were people around. Not to them. Their kissing grew more intense, Kaori's tongue finding a home within Oikawa's mouth. His back pressed against the wall.

Oikawa lifted Kaori up eagerly his legs wrapping instintively around his waist. It was getting him drunk, in the moment nothing that he could think of making sense. Yet for Oikawa, he thought through everything that was happening. There was no way that they would fuck here. Not as of now and he hated to get Kaori's hopes up. So he got close enough to his ear to whisper. " _Not now~_ "

He pulled away his face scorched red as he tries to gather his sanity back. He blinked for a moment before he says another, "Oh" Easily climbing down. Oikawa sighed, his face red with amusement. In year for sure he'd revisit this moment. He wondered if Kaori could wait that long. " _Mm~ happy birthday. Glad I could make it special."_ He walked out and it was as if he never came in. Strangely enough Kaori couldn't imagine anything else happening.

Seconds after he sat back down resting his head in his hands. He took deep breaths before he felt charged enough to take on Kuroo. He had more important things to do now that the time was ticking closer to the end of the night.

He needed to warn him before it happens.


	57. 𒊹︎𝙿𝚊𝚛𝚝 𝙵𝚘𝚛𝚝𝚢 𝙽𝚒𝚗𝚎𒊹︎

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Definition {"Smiling depression" is a term for someone living with depression on the inside while appearing perfectly happy or content on the outside. Their public life is usually one that's "put together," maybe even what some would call normal or perfect.}

**{Trigger Warning! Meantions drug use, dangers of over dose, and main cause behind it *smiling depression*}**

"Are you alright?" Kuroo asked her, bending to get on one knee so that she would look at him. Once again those eyes of hers began to water as she looked down, closing her eyes. He knew that it was a stupid decision to let his anger get the best of him but he couldn't help but want to protect her.

Whatever Teru was talking about was probably just him being a drunk.

Kuroo took a deep breath placing his hands on her shoulders preparing himself for another one of his comfort talks.

Just two months ago he didn't give a fuck about anyone but himself. Things have changed drastically since then, especially his way of thinking through things. Now he acted on how he felt instead of what his head was telling him.

He reasoned with this by simply thinking that it was the "old Kuroo" and not who he was now. The old Kuroo would most likely find it annoying that she was crying but the new one, the new Kuroo felt nothing but love for her. Is that what it was called?

"Akemi..." He whispered, tilting his head so that he could see her eyes she opened them water trailing down from her blue orbs. "Hey, its okay to cry. So...go ahead.." He said, his eyes pleading for her to say something. He knew how she got when she was sad. Slowly over time he broke her out of that shell that she had put up, the one where she'd smile and say she was fine when he already knew better.

Maybe it was because he knew her too well.

Or maybe it was because he was raised to do the same thing.

"I didn't want you to get upset tonight. I should've handled it myself-"

"No hey, that's not what matters okay? I'm fine this isn't about me. I saw the way you panicked back there and I dunno..I guess I just snapped at the moment. Do you have any idea what he was even talking about?" Kuroo asked, and she shook her head turning away from him. He disliked when she did that.

It meant there was something she wasn't going to tell him. Now, that sparked his interest. Like before at the Club she was hiding that. How was he so sure that she was telling the truth? How long would she have waited to discuss that with him?

Kuroo took another breath running a stressed hand through his hair. "Come on Kemi you've got to know something-"

"I dont. Just let it go he was drunk and I have no idea what he was trying to do but it wasn't working."

Kuroo scoffed shaking his head. Now she was really hiding something. If he asked now though he might just upset her again. He wanted to avoid that. "Fine..it's probably nothing anyways."

Kuroo hesitantly stood up wrapping his arms around her. His face shifted when he did that as he was too focused on trying to recall what Teru had said. He couldn't remember the exact words and it annoyed him deeply but he didn't want to dwell too much on the past.

Kuroo kissed her forehead walking her through the packed crowd. Bubbles flew over head, resting in some people's hair.

Water from the pool splashing a few bystanders. It was of course Tanaka jumping in howling words that were probably filled with curses. Kuroo smiled as he walked by watching him and another shortie play chicken. Kuroo couldn't remember his name but he was pretty much the smaller version of Tanaka.

There were so many people coming from all directions that he had to shove past them in order to get them to a comfortable enough spot. He found the table that he was sitting at before and some of his friends were still lingering there. Suna, Kenma, and Tsukki were still there taking part in a conversation.

Their eyes turned to Kuroo as they all moved over allowing them to sit down. Kenma doesn't speak or look at them and instead he distracts himself with cards. Instantly the conversation dies down. "Hey you guys seem pretty down." Suna says holding out his craft of poison. He was always a stoner in high school and now Kuroo had guessed the habit didn't change.

If they were all alone he most likely would have taken the offer. "No thanks."

"That's new." Kenma mutters and Kuroo rubbed his forehead in annoyance. He just couldn't fathom what Kenma could possibly be mad at him about. He was the one who choose Shoyo. Just like how Kuroo choose Akemi. "You can't blame him. He's a _changed man_." Tsukki snickers pushing his frames back onto his face. Suna looks from the two of them and then back at Kuroo an amused smile forming on his lips.

"I have a feeling that they're talking shit about you." Suna whispered closing his eyes with a pleased expression. Kuroo rolled his eyes grabbing hold of Akemi's hand for comfort. He wasn't going to be ticked off that easily.

"I could give two fucks what you both have to say. You can't be mad that you're a part of my past...and if I'm being completely honest fuck you both."

"So now it's fuck me?" Kenma grumbles his eyebrows furrowed. What Kuroo was saying crushed him. All of those times he was there for him just for him to choose her over everyone else.

What did she do that he didn't? Kenma just couldn't find a reason for why Kuroo was acting this way. Did he do something wrong?

Akemi's eyes widened in confusion since she wasn't fully aware of what was going on. She had never met Kenma a day in her life so she just stayed quiet since she already knew he disliked her for some reason. Kuroo sat back in his seat, his hand fixing his hair before he smacked his lips bitterly.

"Fuck you." Kuroo said softly with a hiccup. Suna makes a surprised expression covering his face with a veiny hand. Kenma nods as if he agreed with Kuroo. For once in his life. "You say that but you haven't actually fucked me."

Silence swells the table as Tsukki laughed taking a slow sip of his drink. "Guess I'm out this round."

"Don't." Kuroo grumbled a glare sent both of their ways. Right now they were double teaming him and still he just couldn't care less what they said about him just not in front of her. They knew what they were doing. Kuroo accepted that it was jealousy.

At the begining he had wished that he had multiple people to pick from to marry but now that he had a long enough list, it was becoming emotionally draining. He had people from his past popping up like Oikawa, Kenma, Tsukki. Then there was her. He didn't realize that she was the only girl out of all his choices.

But she was the only one he really thought he wanted.

" _Don't what? I haven't even said anything._ "

"I'm sorry do you know him or something? I feel like I'm missing out here." She asks Kuroo making eye contact with Kenma. She could feel the hatred in his glare so much that it made her uncomfortable to look his way.

Kuroo sighs deeply already knowing how bad this was. He prayed that Kenma would just let him handle it.

"Does he know me? Are you brain dead? Of course he knows me we grew together dumb ass. What the fuck do you think?" Kenma growled and Tsukki chimes in.

" I suppose I shouldn't expect a lot from someone who doesn't even know how to brush their damn hair. Or is it a wig? Whatever it is, it better scurry along before that shit gets snatched off your long ass head."

"Excuse me?" She gets up tired from them verbally attacking her. Akemi didn't want to cry in front of them because it would mean that they won. It's what they were trying to achieve. Suna pulls out his phone turning it from side to side in order to record the fight he wanted to happen.

"He means that he doesn't like you." Suna says putting a hand out for her to take his words how she'd like. He really wanted to hurry the talking along.

Kuroo grabs her arm trying to talk her down. "Akemi don't-, they're just fucking aorund. Come on don't-"

"No Kuroo let her go. I want to see how bad she thinks she is."

"Akemi could you um, give me a minute?" Kuroo asked her and she nodded walking over to Bokuto who was waiting for Akaashi near the bar. Once she left the real conversation was about to begin. "What the fuck is wrong with you? Are you trying to ruin my relationship?" Kuroo said looking from Tsukki to Kenma.

Suna was still there seeming to be interested in what was about to be openly discussed with him.

"I could care less about you "relationship". I can't believe that you-, you're back with her. The las time we talked _you_ said that you didn't know what you want. Have you forgotten that shes the reason why you were literally depressed?!" Kenma's voice pauses after each word, and it felt like his throat didn't want to admit it. "It feels like you've forgotten about me."

Kuroo knew he might be on the verge of tears.

"You're going to need this." He whispered softly handing Kenma a napkin. "What, is that where you store your old condoms? I don't want your fucking help. Kuroo."

Tsukki and Suna snickered earning glares from the two of them. Suna cleared his throat pretending to be looking at someone in the crowd.

Kuroo could tell that this was really bothering Kenma. He wanted Kuroo to believe him. For things to go back to the way it was but it felt like Kuroo had just comitted a crime. Talking to other girls. Girls like her.

"I don't know what you expected Kenma. Seriously I don't understand why you are so upset over something that doesn't concern you."

"Thats rich." Tsukki once again laughs taking another sip. "Doesn't concern me? Are fucking joking? What happened to all that money you were using her for? What happened to us?!" Kenma asked springing up out of his seat from anger. "Us?! What are you talking about Kenma?" Kuroo said matching his energy.

Suna fans his area pretending as if he was getting rid of a fire.

Kenma balled his fists closing his eyes as he shook looking as if all of this was slowly wearing him out. "I-...I-"  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  


" _Ku..Kuroo.!!"_ A voice says beside him throwing himself to the table and grabbing a hold of his sleeves. His eyes widened in horror looking over the boys face distraught at the blood he saw dripping from his nose.  
  
  


"Kaori?!" Kuroo whispered both of his hands reaching out and holding his head in his hands. "What's wrong with you-? What happened to you?" He asked his voice trembling.  
  


Right now his heart was thumping profusably in his ears. Suna and the rest of the boys turn their attention towards him with Tsukki handing Kuroo a napkin to wipe the boys face.

" _I'm so glad...that I got here.._ " Kaori mumbles his eyes lazily taking in the room. "I can't find them..."

"Can't find what? What are you talking about?" Kuroo asked him calling out for Akemi and Bokuto. They both come rushing over, Akemi standing still. She looked as if she was frozen with fear not completely able to speak. "He...he needs his stuff." Akemi said, patting Bokuto on the shoulder.

"What are you talking about?!" Kuroo asked, them still holding Kaori close. His nose was still bleeding and it coated Kuroo's shirt coloring it a dark red.

"That's what I've been trying to tell you!! Kaori said that-...that he needed a little break so I let him and-...and when he came back he seemed like he was being a little off. He's been doing that for the last month or so and when I tried to ask him about it-..he just said that he wasn't feeling good."

"What does that mean?" Kuroo huffed bringing Kaori's body closer to him. He rocked him back and forth mumbling small comforting words to him his breathing speeding up every time he didn't see a response. He was panicking.  
  


It was like his new life was being threatened and that it could all be snatched from under his feet within an instant.

Kaori was a part of his new life that he never thought he needed. They only had two months together. It wasn't fair. It wasn't fair at all.

"I think he might've taken some kind of drugs. He's sweating so much and.." Suna spoke carefully, getting up from the table to grab Daichi. "I'll get help. Daichi can get us an ambulance You need to shut the party down Tsukki."

"Got it."

"Ok-...okay I'll get Akaashi you guys need to get out of here." Bokuto says running off into the crowd. Before long, the mic cuts on and the music playing over head stops.

**"Attention everyone, I am sorry to inform you this but the party is closing for tonight. I hope you all make it home safely, and please don't drive home if you have been drinking. Transportation will be provided to those who need it."**

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello again! So...the last chapter.....
> 
> I'm here to explain in case some of you are feeling a bit lost and or confused. 
> 
> {Trigger Warning! Meantions of depression, domestic violence, suicidal thoughts and tendencies, and drug use.}
> 
> *Kaori's Struggle*
> 
> {As told in the story, Kaori grew up an only child. He was still very young when the divorce happened between his parents and one of the causes was that his father mistreated him. Since he looked sort of different from his brothers and there was affairs happening before he was born, his father did not believe that Kaori was his son. There would be times where he'd put his hands on Kaori and even in one incident threatened to kill the young boy. Despite being a child still, Kaori desperately wanted to prove that he was a valuable and needed part of the family. Once the divorce happened between his father and mother, he was the only one that she wanted to take because she was the most connected to him out of all her children. }
> 
> {Growing up without his brothers did take a toll later on in his life when his mother's mental state started declining. He was a target for bullying through school and he had little to no friends growing up. This was one of the small things that lead to his depression as he began to feel like his life would be better without all the pain he's had to go through alone.}
> 
> {During his teenage years Kaori spent a lot of his time alone drowing in his thoughts with no avail. He had no one to talk to and most of all he felt like he was alone. One time he's actually tried to knock himself out to "escape" for a little while but he didn't have the courage to go through with it.}
> 
> {He's had his ups and downs with his depression and eventually he set out to find his brothers hince him meeting Kuroo. He found him purposefully after searching for months on where he was living. Of course he lied about being kicked out hoping that Kuroo would let him stay.}
> 
> *Current time*
> 
> {In a span of two months Kaori discovered drugs, and he actually takes them for a while (which lead to his wreckless and cherry attitude) so that he could escape from the responsibilities that were drowning him. One of them being Mira and her pregnancy.}


	58. 𒊹︎𝙴𝚗𝚍𝚒𝚗𝚐 𝚞𝚗𝚝𝚒𝚕 𝚝𝚑𝚎 𝚜𝚎𝚚𝚞𝚎𝚕𒊹︎

Hello! Its been hella fun writing this book for the few months that it has been and I wanted to thank you all for your time on here as well as on Ao3  
@Sakusasonly_germ

Before I say goodbye, I just really wanted to thank you guys for every click it means so much to me!  
Ive fallen in love with the concept of the story so I am so glad it was a good one.  
See you all on the sequel posted on my home page❤️🧍🏾‍♀️


	59. 𒊹︎𝙷𝚎𝚕𝚙𒊹︎

**Hello again! So...the last chapter.....**

**I'm here to explain in case some of you are feeling a bit lost and or confused.**

**{Trigger Warning! Meantions of depression, domestic violence, suicidal thoughts and tendencies, and drug use.}**

***Kaori's Struggle***

**{As told in the story, Kaori grew up an only child. He was still very young when the divorce happened between his parents and one of the causes was that his father mistreated him. Since he looked sort of different from his brothers and there was affairs happening before he was born, his father did not believe that Kaori was his son. There would be times where he'd put his hands on Kaori and even in one incident threatened to kill the young boy.**

**Despite being a child still, Kaori desperately wanted to prove that he was a valuable and needed part of the family. Once the divorce happened between his father and mother, he was the only one that she wanted to take because she was the most connected to him out of all her children. }**

**{Growing up without his brothers did take a toll later on in his life when his mother's mental state started declining. He was a target for bullying through school and he had little to no friends growing up. This was one of the small things that lead to his depression as he began to feel like his life would be better without all the pain he's had to go through alone.}**

**{During his teenage years Kaori spent a lot of his time alone drowing in his thoughts with no avail. He had no one to talk to and most of all he felt like he was alone. One time he's actually tried to knock himself out to "escape" for a little while but he didn't have the courage to go through with it.}**

**{He's had his ups and downs with his depression and eventually he set out to find his brothers hince him meeting Kuroo. He found him purposefully after searching for months on where he was living. Of course he lied about being kicked out hoping that Kuroo would let him stay.}**

***Current time***

**{In a span of two months Kaori discovered drugs, and he actually takes them for a while (which lead to his wreckless and cherry attitude) so that he could escape from the responsibilities that were drowning him. One of them being Mira and her pregnancy.}**


	60. Should this continue? Or does it need a sequel?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Basically, I am not totally sure if I should create a whole seperate book or continue this one since the sequel is supposed to be somewhat shorter than this one. It will probs only go for like thirty chapters although I really dont want to make this one too long. Sorta leaning towards a seperate book rn.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Fiancé For a Week2✔︎ (𝙺𝚞𝚛𝚘𝚘 𝚡 𝚛𝚎𝚊𝚍𝚎𝚛)  
> That will be the title of the next book so make sure to keep updated and stay healthy!

1\. OTHER CHARACTERS WILL BE MEANTIONED!!!

Small list of ships here :  
Kagehina (Engaged)  
Kenhina (Tea)  
Osamu and Arans sister (I made her)  
Atsuhina (EVEN MORE TEA)  
And offfffccccc BOKUAKA!!! Bye my babies are married🧎🏾♂️🏌🏽

Also Kuroo and Akemi we all know they struggling... LMAO

I think in the sequel I'll explore more Kenhina since I ship Hinata and Kenma the most. Or maybe Hinata will stay with Kags Idk.


	61. Preview of Fiancé For a Week2✔︎ (𝙺𝚞𝚛𝚘𝚘 𝚡 𝚛𝚎𝚊𝚍𝚎𝚛)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Fiancé For a Week2✔︎ (𝙺𝚞𝚛𝚘𝚘 𝚡 𝚛𝚎𝚊𝚍𝚎𝚛)
> 
> Events that are soon to come.

  
  
  
Kuroo sat with Kaori in the car on the drive home with all the little things they needed. The drive was tense the air thick and filled with nothing but thoughts.

Kuroo kept checking the mirror his eyes peaking over to Kaori. He knew that it would be hard to get him to open but he really wanted to try. He missed when his little brother spoke non sense about any and everything.

"Kao." Kuroo said trying not to sigh in the moment. He wanted Kaori to feel like he could tell him anything. Kuroo hated when people kept secrets from him now.  
  


It was much simpler being selfish and only caring about himself but it was better to know. Now that he moved further from logic and into emotions he was only scratching the surface of what laid ahead of him.

Kaori shifted in his seat still mute. Kuroo knew that he choose to not speak after the incident and he couldn't blame him. He saw the way Kaori looked when he came out of that place, the dark eyebags and blood coating his face, and the dead look in his eyes.  
  


On his visits Kaori was only able to mutter two or three words before he'd fall silent. Kuroo couldn't tell whether he was silent from guilt, or from resentment.

"We missed you so much bud. You know, Oikawa couldn't shut up about you." Kuroo smirked a little still driving with one hand. He rested the other on the arm rest before he clicked his tounge thinking he should explain.  
  


"That's the only reason he still talks to me you know. For you. Something about...you being his favorite person in the world. I guess you took my spot." As the words came out Kuroo saw just how litte Kaori reacted to it.

He scrunched his nose keeping his hands placed in his lap.  
  


His eyes were hidden behind growing strands of hair. "How do you think he'll like your hair cut?" Kuroo asked struggling to contain a small chuckle.  
  


He liked teasing him even if it was only one sided. Kuroo imagined Kaori telling to shut up with flushed cheeks.

Kaori moved his head hair still falling in his face. "Yeah I think he'll like it. In his eyes you can't do any wrong." Kuroo smirked turning into his home garage.

He wanted to tell Kaori about how he got his liscense back but he knew that it would only wear him out.

So he got out of the car going to the back and grabbing Kaori as well placing an arm around his shoulder.

"I'll walk you inside." Kuroo whispered leading him into the house his eyes glancing at him before he contains a knowing smile.

The door opens to everyone they all sat on the couch but got up as soon as they heard the door open.

Kaori merely glanced up his blue eyes catching purple ones. Almost immediately, Oikawa sprung out of his seat standing with watering eyes.

Kuroo already knew Oikawa was dramatic but this situation seemed fitting. It had been a long time since he had seen his favorite person.

"Snowy-..."Oikawa whispered tilting his head sadly to take in Kaori's appearance. He was already losing weight from his choices of not eating so his clothes didn't fit him as well anymore.

He also didn't smile like he used to, Oikawa thought his heart breaking each time he saw something off. In fact he didnt make any expression.

"I missed you so much." He said finally walking over quickly to wrap Kaori in a tight hug.

He brought them both to the ground sniffling over his back. Kaori did not move nor speak at the action but Kuroo caught sight of his arms wrapping around Oikawa instinctively.

"I missed...you so...much."

He hugged him tightly, small sobs coming from his mouth.

Kuroo and everyone else watched Akaashi and Bokuto both holding hands as they waited for their turn to hug him. Akemi looked away small tears appearing in her eyes.

She felt so bad for having to take Kaori away once more but she knew that it was for the better.

"Your hair! It's so much longer...I like it." Oikawa said not able to make his sentence make much sense as he cried even more at this. "You've already gotten that...seventeen build."

"Wait till he gets taller, Oikawa will probably cry a river." Kuroo snickered Akaashi doing the same. "Oh yeah he'd probably explode if Kaori got abs."

"Mpmh fat chance of that-"

"Kaashi." Akemi said taking a deep breath. He looked away pretending that he never said that.

"Kuroo you better...take good care of him. Please." Oikawa looked up tears still pooling in his eyes.

Kuroo had seen Oikawa cry before but now, now he had every reason too. With a small nod Kuroo agrees silently. Of course he would take care of Kaori. Then again just when he thought he was doing a good job Kaori ended up doing drugs behind his back, passing out at his own birthday, and he has a baby on the way.

Kuroo was afraid of what else he could have been hiding.

"Can you stop hogging the main attraction?" Bokuto asked irritably clenching his fists. He was anxious to see Kaori again since their last few interactions were minimal.  
"Go on pot belly. Im afraid youll crush him"  
"Thats not very nice shittykawa."

Kaori made a face one where the look in his eyes changed for just that second. Kuroo assumed that hed wanted a hug from Bokuto as well.

"Oikawa, we all want to get this over with." Akaashi said placing a hand on Bokutos lower back. He moved him forwards before Bokuto turned back in confusion. "Youre not going to hug him?"  
"No."  
"Why not?"  
"Because I'll see him again."

Bokuto nodded walking over with a small but apparent smile. It grew wider as he took steps to Kaori and Kaori waited still sitting on the floor.

He turned his head as if to say please no. He didnt move away though because he knew deep down that he really needed it.

Bokuto's arms spread wide as his mouth formed a wide grin. He slumped down onto the floor wrapping his big arms around Kaori squeezing him so tightly. Hed hoped that it would make Kaori smile but for the most part all he did was stare off into space.

"AHHH .... I KNOW IM GOING TO MISS YOU GUYS SO MUCH!!" Bokuto said loudly, nuzzling his head onto Kaori's shoulder.  
"I HOPE YOU FEEL SO MUCH BETTER! YOU HAVE A LOT TO LOOK FORWARDS TO LIKE SWIMING AND FLOWERS AND HIKING AND SWIMING!!"

Akaashi looked away with reddened cheeks. He wasnt embarrassed by Bokuto's loud nature but the sight of him smiling so happily like that gave him a happy feeling.

"Youre so big now!"  
"Youve only known him for-"  
"Watch it Akaashi. I STILL LOVE MY MINI KUROO."

Kuroo rolled his eyes placing a hand on his lip. He looked to Oikawa noticing how jealous he was. He leaned in just to spite him. "Seems like your like your favorite person...found a new one."

"Can you not...I cant believe you placed him that crazy people hospital." Oikawa said with a sigh, folding his arms all lady like.

"It was either that or jail, and no way was I letting him "drop the soap" Id probably have a heart attack due to stress." Kuroo grumbled watching Kaori struggle to get away from Bokuto's grasp. He was now full on sobbing with Akemi as they held Kaori together.

"He would have been better off without those fucking nurses shoving pills down his throat instead of food. I wanted to get him out of there but you know how courts are. So I pray that the hosptial didnt fuck him up too bad."  
"If they were you know Id sue them and get that place shut down."

"Kuroo, please get Bokuto off of them." Akaashi tugged his sleeve taking his attention away from Oikawa. Oikawa scoffed making sure he got his last words out. 

"Keep his phone on. He likes to text me so dont take it away from him. I really hate that youre doing this but...if it helps him get better then I guess I'll...just wait a little longer to spend time with him."

"Bokuto! LET SUNA TALK TO KAORI!!!" Akemi laughed prying herself from his grasp. Finally he let them go a smile written all over his face.

Kaori blinked rubbing his eyes sleepily. He was already getting tired. "Suna, get out of the kitchen and come say bye." Kuroo called gazing at Akaashi with a smirk. He shared a similar one before they saw Suna come out of the kitchen with a whole sandwhich.  
He had a blank expression on his face his eyebrows raising as he took note of Kaori.

"Look dude, you might not want to hear this but uh, drugs will only make shit worse. I was like eighteen when I had my scare. Not a fun time. " he awkwardly patted Kaori's shoulder stepping back with a bored sigh.

"I hope you get better. Im still trying to take my own advice."


End file.
